El orgullo de Berk
by ritorudeito
Summary: Una importante competencia se acerca al mismo tiempo que se recuerda una antigua rivalidad, para ganarla, requerirá del mejor en el ramo pero ¿y si el mejor Jinete de dragón no puede volar..? una palabra de la que no puede retractarse y una regla que no podra romper. PASEN Y LEAN, MAS DETALLES ADENTRO (y adelanto de nuevo fic)
1. Chapter 1

_**COMING SOON**_

 ** _"_** _Valka rebuscaba entre las cosas que había dejado en la que antes había sido su casa_

 _El cumpleaños del Jefe de Berk estaban acercándose, y era el primero que pasaría con el,_

 _por lo que pensaba en un regalo especial. De pronto entre sus cosas encontró algo que nunca esperó volver a ver,_

 _sonrío mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos. Cuando se lo obsequiaron nunca pensó que en el encontraría el regalo perfecto para su hijo, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si Hiccup debía saber lo que ese objeto significaba"_

 _._

 _El misterioso hombre quedo con la boca abierta ante la impresión, cuando el joven Jefe de Berk se despojo de su casco, y aun mas cuando reconocio algo en la empuñadura de la espada que el Joven portaba_

 _._

 _\- Papá se comportaba muy raro en esta época del año, era como si le doliera verme, nunca supe la verdadera razón - relataba el Jinete del Furia Nocturna_

 _._

 _La chica, con lagrimas en los ojos, depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico al tiempo que le dejaba un pequeño objetó en las manos_

 _._

 _\- Eso nos volvería algo asi como ¿novios? - supongo - respondio la chica compartiendo la sonrisa del Jinete_

 **N/A: Bueno, esto que acaban de leer es un pequeño adelante de otro fic, el que prometí en genero "romance" Como ven en el se hara referencia al cumpleaños de Hiccup, me hubiera gustado publicarlo hoy, pero no fue posible, asi que solo dejo ese adelanto ¿les gustaria que ponga mas escenas sobre ese fic mientras se publica?**

 **Y bueno, ahora si, comienza la nueva historia, ubicada en "Race to the edge"**

 **EL ORGULLO DE BERK**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 ** _Ser el hijo del Jefe y por lo tanto heredero al trono, implica muchas cosas, eres el ejemplo, en ti hay expectativas, tienes deberes y responsabilidades que te deben preparar para el dia que te conviertas en Jefe, tal y como lo es tu padre_**

En las tierras de Berk, la noche iba dando paso al comienzo de un nuevo dia, era muy temprano aun por lo que nadie se había levantado, el sol ni siquiera se asomaba

El Heredero al trono, sin embargo, había abierto los ojos desde hace unos minutos, aun estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo, repasando en su memoria los ultimos dias pasados. Su padre había estado mas insistente que nunca, queriendo aleccionarlo para su futuro cargo

"Las palabras de un Jefe deben ser entendibles" "Un Jefe conoce cada rincon de la isla" "Un Jefe maneja bien las armas"

Ademas habían aumentado las tareas que realizaba en la isla, como protección, vigilancia, resolver disputas entre los vikingos ademas de su trabajo en la forja, su padre practicamente exigía que redujera considerablemente el tiempo que pasaba volando con Chimuelo

 ** _Ser Jinete de dragón lo defino como valor, lealtad, confianza y libertad, y eso ultimo parece no ir muy de la mano con ser al mismo tiempo el heredero al trono_**

Hiccup se levanto de su cama cuando vio los ojos de su dragón que comenzaban a abrirse, le hizo una pequeña seña para que no hiciera ruido y se asomo por la ventana, con alegría comprobo que aun era muy temprano, su padre le había encargado varias cosas para ese dia pero al comprobar que nadie en Berk había despertado aun le animo pues en lugar de conciderar mas horas de sueño significaba mas tiempo para salir a volar,

 _ **Ser el hijo del Jefe, puede significar mucha presion**_

Hiccup en un movimiento silencioso comprueba con animo que su padre aun dormia profundamente

 ** _Y ser Jinete de dragón a veces tambien significa romper las reglas y olvidar tus responsabilidades solo por algo de libertad_**

Hiccup se escubuyó por su ventana junto a su dragón y emprendieron el vuelo sin esperar nada, el cielo aun estaba aclarandose, su velocidad hacia que el viento golpera su rostro y alborotara su cabello

La sensación de libertad era tal, que ambos se negaban a abandonarla, podía sentir que tocaba el cielo por lo que el tiempo paso sin concideración

.

\- ¿Has visto a Hiccup? - preguntó Estoico el Vasto al herrero que ahora se hayaba en la forja dando filo a algunas de las armas, este solo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada - Asi que escapo... otra vez

\- El chico recien cumplira 20 - comentó el herrero - no puedes culparlo por querer salir y...

\- No lo entiedes Bocon - interrumpio el Jefe - es la tercera vez esta semana, cada tarea que le encargo... puede pasarla por alto y apuesto que es solo por irse a volar con el dragón... Tendre que salir y...

\- No es una buena idea salir a buscarlo - dijo Bocon mientras continuaba con su trabajo - Ya conoces la velocidad de su Furia Nocturna, no hay ningun dragón en Berk que pueda comparsele y seguramente en este momento esta mas lejos de lo que crees

El herrero fue interrumpido en ese momento por una rafaga de viento que los golpeo a ambos, al salir de la tienda vieron que fue provocada nada menos que por el chico al que buscaban

Jinete y dragón se habían olvidado por completo de cualquier otra obligación que tuvieran, Hiccup ni siquiera prestó atención a que paso a centimetros de su padre, solo continuaron su vuelo sin prestar atención a lo cerca que estaban del area poblada de Berk, ahora volaban por encima del mar

\- Ves de lo que hablo, No se lo toma encerio ¡solo miralo! - señalo Estoico a la distancia donde Hiccup y Chimuelo volaban

El Furia Nocturna se dejo caer desde lo alto para extender sus alas unos centimetros antes de llegar al mar, provocando que las gotas de agua salada los salpicaran, enseguida volaron a gran velocidad esquivando los diverosos obstaculos que encontraban a su paso con suma facilidad, era una practica de maniobras evasivas combinado con diversos giros

Sin embargo, donde el Jefe veía ahora una perdida de tiempo, Bocon observo aun con mas atención, no el hecho de que efectivamente Hiccup había evadido a su padre por salir a volar, sino que su estilo de vuelo había mejorado mucho en estos dias, algo de por si impresionante pues el seguía siendo el mejor de los jinetes - Si veo de que hablas...Pero Ha mejorado mucho - señaló Bocon mientras veía al jinete y dragón ejecutar trucos complicados, que no había visto en ninguno de los otros jientes

\- ¿De que le sirve ser bueno montando un dragón? Esta evadiendo las tareas que le asigne por pasar tiempo volando y en cuanto llegue a casa solo se disculpara - decía Estoico

\- No seas tan duro con el - dijo el herrero

.

El Furia Nocturna volo incansablemente hacia los secretos del bosque de una pequeña isla que habían encontrado hace poco, Hiccup mantenía la mirada al frente mientras su dragón esquivaba los árboles del bosque, ya habían estado hay anteriormente, ese camino conducía directo a una alta montaña de la cual brotaba una hermosa cascada

\- Intentemos de nuevo amigo - dijo Hiccup mientras se acercaban mas y mas a la cascada

Una vez estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Hiccup se sostuvo fuertemente de la silla de montar mientras se inclinaba hacia atras y junto a su dragón volaban por la cascada en forma ascendente, disfrutando del agua que mojaba su cabello hasta que la cascada se acercaba a su fin y eso indicaba que habían llegado a la cima de aquella montaña

Ambos salieron del agua y continuaron volando de forma ascendente - ¡Ahora! - gritó Hiccup, unos metros arriba de la cima de la montaña, Chimuelo se detuvo en pleno vuelo, quedando de espaldas a la tierra, en ese breve instante Hiccup se separó de el, dieron un pequeño giro antes de empezar su caída al suelo,

Cuando se vieron lo bastante cerca Hiccup estiro de nuevo sus manos a la silla de montar, montando de nuevo, ahora volaban de nuevo atra vez de la cascada de forma descendente hasta un pequeño descanso que había a mitad de la montaña, antes de llegar a este Hiccup volvio a separarse de su dragón quien llegó primero al pequeño descanso y Hiccup cayó justo en su espalda - ¡Siiiii! - exclamó el Jinete - ¡Por fin!

Tenían varios dias, desde que hayaron la cascada en esa isla, intentado realizar ese truco

\- Algo mas de practica y lo ejecutaremos sin ningun problema ¿cierto amigo? - decía Hiccup mientras acariciaba a su dragón

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que a la distancia estaban siendo observados

\- Hiccup debe tomarse mas enserio el entrenamiento - dijo Estoico mirando a su hijo desde su propio dragón- Y debo asegurarme de que asi sea

sin darle el credito que merecía por el truco aerero que acababa de realizar frente a sus ojos, se retiro de vuelta a Berk

.

Ahora el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo, el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la luz de la luna, Chimuelo aterrizó frente a la casa, Hiccup desmontó y con una sonrisa en el rostro entró a la casa, hay su padre se hayaba sentado en su silla frente a la fogata con un tarro en la mano

\- ¿Hay algo interesante que te haya pasado hoy y que quieras contarme? - preguntó el jefe a su hijo sin ninguna expresion en el rostro

\- Ahh - Hiccup vacilo un momento ante la pregunta de su padre pero despues el animo volvio - Si en realidad, Chimuelo y yo visitamos una nueva isla cercana a Berk y volamos atravez de una cascada fue muy... - el repentino animo de Hiccup se fue cuando vio la mirada que su padre le dirigia y recordó de golpe que se había ausentado todo el dia... otra vez -Ahh papá... en verdad lo siento, lo olvide, hacia tanto que no volaba de esa manera que el tiempo se... - Hiccup se detuvo al ver que su padre no decia nada y se levantaba de la silla con una expresión que el conocía bien, definitivamente no estaba de buen humor, era la misma forma en que lo miraba antes de conocer a Chimuelo y matar al Muerte roja

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que es la tercera vez en esta semana que haces lo mismo? - Hiccup comenzó a encojerse de hombros mientras lo escuchaba, sabía a donde se dirigía la conversación - Olvidas las responsabilidades que te asigno por irte a volar por ahí

\- Lo se y ya dije que lo siento - dijo el chico bajando la vista un poco - ¿de cuanto sera el castigo?

\- Dos semanas - dijo su padre, Hiccup hizo una pequeña mueca pero asintio en aceptación, podía pasar dos semanas con trabajo extra

\- ¿Que tareas extras tendre que realizar? - preguntó

\- Ninguna - respondio su padre, Hiccup lo vio extrañado

\- ¿Horas extras en la forja? - preguntó y su padre volvio a negar - ¿reparar alguna construccion? ¿Jefe sustituto?

\- Claro que no - dijo su padre ante lo ultimo que Hiccup sugirio como castigo - Eso seria un honor - Hiccup giro los ojos al oirlo

\- Entonces no veo que...

\- No realizaras ninguna tarea extra, tampoco trabajaras el doble en la herreria ni nada por el estilo, al contrario - esa ultima frase se la hizo aun mas extraña al muchacho ¿que clase de castigo seria ese? - Pasaras las proximas dos semanas... atado a tierra - esa frase confundio un ppoco a Hiccup al principio hasta que de pronto comprendio a que se refería _No_ pensó con su respiración empezando a aselerarse, aun tenía esperanza de estar equivocado - Dos semanas sin vuelo - sentencio su padre

\- No - murmuro Hiccup con voz apenas audible, aun en estado de shock, podia soportar dos semanas de trabajo duro pero esto definitivamente no podía ser cierto

\- Ni por entrenamiento, ni por la academia ni por mandado ni mucho menos por diversion

\- Papá... No puedes...

\- Temó que si - dijo Estoico - No solo soy tu Jefe tambien soy tu padre, claro que puedo castigarte

\- Se que puedes, pero por favor, vuelve a pensarlo, impon otro castigo, extiendolo por un mes si lo quieres pero no puedes prohibirme volar

\- Tal vez asi lo consideres dos veces antes de evadir tu entrenamiento por perder el tiempo volando - respondió Estoico

\- ¿Perder el tiempo? Creeme que no lo hago, es mas creo que Chimuelo y yo hemos mejorado mucho, pensé que... - **_Que podría enorgullecerse por eso_** pensó Hiccup - No soy el Jefe que quieres... lo siento pero... podrías...

En ese momento Estoico desenvaino su espada y la apunto hacia el - Dos semanas sin vuelo, decisión irrevocable, palabra de Jefe -Enseguida envaino su espada de vuelta, aquello le cayó como agua fría al joven Jinete, aquella simple acción significaba que su padre no se retractaría, o lo que es peor, el castigo se volvería mas severo -Como vez.. Mas te vale obedecer esta vez, O me veré obligado a tomar medidas mas drásticas - añadió Estoico viendo atentamente al dragón, esa mirada hizo que instintivamente Hiccup se agarrara con fuerza de su dragón, conocía a su padre y sabía que si le desobedecía, era capaz de arremeter contra Chimuelo. Acto seguido el Jefe salio de la casa cerrando la puerta tras si

Hiccup continuo inmóvil por unos segundos, asimilando las palabras de su padre Sin vuelo...Dos semanas... Sin vuelo...Dos semanas

Poco a poco la mirada de Hiccup comenzó a tornarse dura conforme esas palabras resonaban en su mente Dos semanas sin vuelo... - ¡Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh! - gritó finalmente sin poder evitarlo

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**_

 _ **\- tal vez tengas razón,cuanto puede pasar si Hiccup no monta por unos dias... ¿Estas bien Estoico? - pregunto el herrero ante la expresion de su amigo, había cambiado dramáticamente desde que comenzó a leer esa carta que le había llegado inesperadamente, se aceró el mismo para leer ya que el Jefe no salía del asombro por su lectura**_

"Espero prepares lo mejor que tengas, Estoico, a tu mejor Jinete" _**Bueno, ahora sabía a que se debía la expresion que tenia el Jefe**_

N/A ¿Que les parece? ¿un review?

Tambien quiero invitarlos a que en estos dias visiten mi perfil, dare algunos detalles de los fics que pienso publicar, asi como del que escribí al principio ¿que opinan sobre ese?¿doy mas adelantos?


	2. Mensajes Inesperados

**Capítulo 2**

 **Mensajes Inesperados**

\- ¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con el? - pregunto el herrero mientras daba filo a una espada - Es decir, el vuelo es su vida

\- Me desobedeció, 3 veces en esta misma semana, eso sin contar las anteriores. Ningún otro castigo le hara pensarlo dos veces la próxima vez como este - respondió el Jefe

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero, si Hiccup no vuela...

\- Vamos Bocon - respondio el Jefe - ¿cuanto puede pasar si Hiccup no vuela por unos dias?

Sin dar tiempo al herrero de que respondiera, rápidamente entro a la herrería otro de los vikingos de Berk, y le entregó al Jefe dos rollos, acababan de llegar e iban dirigidas a el, incluso decían urgente

Sin esperar, el Jefe desenvolvió uno de ellos y comenzó a leer

\- Quizá tengas razón - respondio finalmente el herrero mientras el Jefe leía - ¿Que podría ser de tan vital necesidad para que Hiccup deba montar?

Bocon esperaba una respuesta por parte del Jefe, pero esta no llego - ¿Estoico? - preguntó al ver la expresion que tenía el rostro del Jefe cuando terminó de leer el primer rollo y se mantenía asi mientras desenvolvía con ansias el segundo

Al no obtener una respuesta, el herrero decidio enterarse por si mismo, así que tomó el primer rollo que el Jefe ya había dejado de lado y comenzó a leer

Al principio no se encontró con nada que provocara en el Jefe aquella expresión, era una carta dirigida no solo a el si no también a todos los Jefes de los alrededores,

Básicamente anunciaba el próximo inicio de los Juegos de Invierno, Berk como siempre estaba invitado a participar en todas las categorías. Bocon no pudo evitar preguntarse por que el Jefe había reaccionado asi por esa noticia, es verdad faltaba al menos una semana pero no era nada grave,

\- ¡Ahh! - Grito el Jefe de forma inesperada, arrugando la segunda carta en cuanto termino de leerla y lanzó una hacha contra la pared en señal de frustración

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto el herrero, pues el mismo en su lectura, aun no había encontrado nada grave

\- ¿QUE SI PASA ALGO? ¡CLARO QUE PASA ALGO! - Gritó aún mas frustrado - ¿No has prestado atención a lo que dice la carta Bocon? Y ni siquiera sabes de quien viene esta - dijo el Jefe apretando fuertemente el segundo rollo que aun mantenía entre sus manos

Bocon continuo leyendo aquel rollo, y al final se encontró con que los Juegos de Invierno ahora tenían una nueva regla, por primera vez se incluiría la "Categoría libre" ahora sería la que decidiría al ganador y consistía en que cada isla que llegara a la final podría elegir el juego con el que defendería el honor de su isla, sin embargo, esta nueva categoría tenía otras particularidades

\- Una nueva categoría en los Juegos de Invierno - dijo Bocon al encontrarse con la novedad - ¿Cual es el problema?

\- ¿QUE CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA? - pregunto el Jefe nuevamente frustrado - ¿Acaso no has notado como se decidirá la última competencia? - pregunto el Jefe nuevamente frustrado, al ver que su amigo no había notado las particularidades de la nueva categoría

Bocon abrio el rollo nuevamente y continuo su lectura - Textualmente dice: "En esta nueva categoría, aunque no hay un juego definitivo, se solicita que cada isla, ejecute algo representativo de sus tierras¨... Dragones - murmuro Bocon bajando la carta

\- Y si te preguntas cual es otro de mis problemas... Mogadon... es el nombre de uno de ellos - murmuro el Jefe

\- ¿Mogadon? - pregunto Bocon sorprendido - ¿Que tiene que ver en esto?

\- ¿QUE QUE TIENE QUE VER? - respondio - ¡MUCHO BOCON! ¿Ya olvidaste lo que paso la última vez?

\- Básicamente el te derroto y juraste que Berk vencería en los próximos juegos - respondió con calma el herrero, como si fuera un tema bastante trivial y no uno que irritaba al Jefe - Entonces Berk tendra que presentarse con dragones, los Jinetes deben...

\- ¿Los Jinetes? - pregunto el Jefe - Las nuevas reglas dicen que Solo un miembro de la isla podría competir, este debería de tener al menos entre 17 a 25 años, genero masculino. A su vez, dado que esta categoría lo decidirá todo, se sugiere elegir con sabiduria a quien representara cada isla - el Jefe podría decirse que se había puesto pálido mientras recitaba la carta de memoria, Bocon casi podía asegurar que estaba lamentándose por algo y casi podía imaginar que era

Sin aun haber leído la segunda carta, intuía que venía de Mogadon, recordando el desafío que Estoico había lanzado contra el la última vez, había asegurado que Berk se llevaría el oro, y definitivamente con esta nueva categoría, Berk tenía muchas posibilidades, siempre y cuando enviara a los mejores en el campo. Y ambos sabían bien quienes eran - Hiccup - murmuro el herrero

Pero tambien sabían por que el Jefe había reaccionado asi, los juegos empezarían antes de que Hiccup cumpliera su castigo

\- Tal vez podrías retrasar su castigo - sugirio Bocon adivinando los pensamientos del Jefe

\- No, no puedo - el herrero iba a replicar pero el no le dio oportunidad pues enseguida añadio - No entiendes, apunte la espada hacia el... - murmuraba con expresión ausente, recordando cada una de sus acciones y palabras - La decisión es irrevocable, no puedo retractarme o me traerá problemas, eso sin contar lo que el me diria

Ambos continuaron en silencio, Astrid podría ser una buena opción de no ser por que las reglas exigían a un participante masculino

\- Eso limita tus opciones a los otros tres Jinetes - dijo Bocon - Patapez, Brutacio y Patan

El Jefe empezó a recordar el estilo de montar que tenía cada uno conforme Bocon los nombraba, Patapez y la Gronkle, Brutacio y el Cremallerus que necesita dos Jinetes y Patan y el Pesadilla Monstruosa que jamas lo escucha, sin hacer menos a ninguno de ellos, no podía imaginar enviar a alguno como representante de Berk, no después de lo que la carta de Mogadon decía

Básicamente, le hacía saber a Estoico que este año su isla sería la anfitriona, estaba enterado de que Berk competiría montando dragones, también conocía los rumores que corrían por ahí, incluso le revelaba el nombre del que el enviaría a competir por lo que ¨pedía¨a Estoico enviar a su mejor Jinete si en verdad quería vencerlos, pues todos esperaban ver a Berk, montando dragones, sobre todo al mejor Jinete del que tanto se hablaba,

\- Bocon - murmuro Estoico - No es lo que esperan... no puedo enviarlos a ellos... quieren al Conquistador de dragones

Estoico estaba consiente de que su unica oportunidad de ganarle a Mogadon, era que Hiccup montara, ninguno de los otros jinetes podría estar listo en menos de una semana para competir

Pero también sabía que había empeñado su palabra de Jefe en el castigo, y que habría muchos problemas si se retractaba

\- Y pensabas que no era necesario tener a Hiccup montando un dragón - el Jefe le dedico una mirada de "no estas ayudando"

Sin estar seguro de que hacer, empezó a considerar a sus otras tres opciones

* * *

 **N/A Un review?**

* * *

 _ **AVANCES**_

 _ **\- ¿Los juegos de invierno son en menos de una semana? Supongo que igual no participaría**_

 _ **\- No has oído de la nueva categoría?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Se rumora que Berk traerá al famoso conquistador de dragones**_

 _ **\- ¿Sera en verdad tan "Conquistador" como lo cuentan?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Uno de ustedes puede tener la oportunidad de representarnos...**_

 _ **\- No puedo creerlo - dijo al contemplar la escena que tenía frente a el, inconscientemente sus puños se apretaron con fuerza**_


	3. Noticias Inesperadas

_COMING SOON_

 _\- Jamas lo ví con miedo a perder algo como en ese momento_

 **N/A: Bueno, dejó un pequeñísimo adelanto del próximo fic ¿de quien creen que estén hablando?**

 **PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS etc**

Capitulo 3

El cielo se hallaba despejado, el viento era fuerte pero agradable, algunas nubes apenas si cubrian el cielo. El sol brillaba de forma radiante

\- Lo siento amigo - dijo el futuro Jefe al notar que su dragón se recargaba en la ventana de su habitación y miraba insistentemente al cielo - No hay vuelo hoy - dijo mientras ajustaba sus muñequeras

El Furia Nocturna apartó sus ojos del cielo para girarse a su Jinete

\- Escuchaste a papá... el castigo empeorará si desobedecemos... no se como piense hacerlo mas duro pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme a saberlo

El Furia Nocturna se recostó ligeramente en el costado de su Jinete - Tambien yo lo extraño - suspiró - Bueno... salgamos de aquí

Ambos se deslizaron por la ventana de la habitación del Jinete como acostumbraban hacerlo cada mañana, solo que esta vez cayeron agilmente en la tierra en lugar de salir volando en dirección a cielo

Jinete y dragón caminaban en dirección de la herrería, al tiempo que escuchaban numerosas voces que murmuraban algo conforme ellos avanzaban - Parece que la noticia se ha extendido... - murmuro el joven jinete

\- ¡Hiccup! - el Jinete se giró al escuchar su nombre y vio a Astrid corriendo en su dirección - ¿Has oido la última noticia?

\- Ahh.. no estoy seguro - dijo Hiccup creyendo que la noticia de su irrevocable castigo se había extendido

\- Los Juegos de Invierno... ¡Son en menos de una semana! - anunció la chica con entusiasmo

\- ¿Los juegos de invierno? - preguntó el chico con cierta sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba

\- Si - respondio la chica con entusiasmo - Hay poco tiempo para entrenar pero... - su animo empezó a apagarse al ver que Hiccup no lo compartía - ¿que pasa?

\- Supongo que igual no participaría - respondió - solo por empezar... para llegar a al isla anfitriona tendría que volar y... en mi caso, justo ahora, eso sería penado por las leyes vikingas

\- ¿Penado? - preguntó la chica

\- Creí que ya estarían enterados... anoche papá... bueno.. me castigo así que.. Nada de vuelo

\- ¿NADA? - preguntó la chica sorprendida - Pero Hiccup... son los Juegos de Invierno... Todos en Berk los esperábamos y creí que tu...

\- Papá dijo que por ningún motivo a menos que quiera que el castigo empeore - dijo acariciando a su dragón levemente - Supongo que eso incluye los Juegos de Invierno ademas... en años anteriores no era muy conveniente que participara, ya sabes yo no era muy bueno

\- Supongo que es una suerte que los juegos no incluyan el vuelo... en tu caso no querría que me recordaran algo que no puedo hacer

Hiccup estaba por responderle pero fue sorpresivamente interrumpido

\- Esta mañana es tan brillante y el viento tan fuerte que no hay mejor clima para vola... Brutilda interrumpió su breve discurso por la miraba que Hiccup le dirigío -¿dije algo malo?

\- No - respondio Hiccup - solo enumeraste mil razones por las cuales yo debería ser aprisionado... a propósito ¿donde esta tu hermano? - preguntó al verlo inuasual que era verlos por separado

\- Eso no importa ahora Hiccup - interrumpió Astrid - ¿significa que tampoco vendrás a verlos?

\- Ya te lo dije... solo para llegar a la isla anfitriona tendría que volar y...

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿No puedes volar? - preguntó Brutilda, alterando inconscientemente al chico

\- No - respondió apretando los dientes - y gracias por recordarlo Brutilda

\- Escuche que la isla anfitriona este año sera la de los Meatheads - respondió Astrid ignorando el comentario de la vikinga

\- ¿Los Meatheads? - pregunto Hiccup ahora con intriga y sorpresa pero se quedó pensativo un momento

\- ¿Que tu padre y su Jefe no tienen cierta rivalidad? - cuestiono Brutilda sorprendiendo a ambos - Algo asi escuche

\- Si - respondió Hiccup aun pensativo - de hecho, esa rivalidad en parte se debe a Los Juegos de Invierno

\- Como dije suerte que los juegos no incluyan el vuelo... - sugirió Astrid

\- En realidad yo escuche que hay una nueva categoría - dijo Brutilda sorprendiéndolos de nuevo por dar esa información

\- Es cierto Hiccup, había olvidado mencionarlo - dijo Astrid - no se en que consiste pero de ello dependerá mucho el ganador

\- Y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez tengas razón y no debas ir a los juegos, no creo que te guste ver a alguien mas ocupando tu lugar - comentó Brutilda

\- ¿Ocupar mi lugar? - volvió a cuestionar Hiccup

\- Tal vez por todo eso el Jefe mandó llamar a la arena a los demás Jinetes - respondió Brutilda

\- ¿Mando llamar a los Jinetes? ¿ocupar mi lugar? - cuestionaba Hiccup - ¿pero que estas...? - el chico sacudió un poco su cabeza - ¡Chimuelo a la Arena! - dijo a punto de subir a su silla de montar cuando se detuvo de golpe - A la arena - repitió esta vez instando a su dragón a seguirlo mientras ambos corrían a la academia

\- ¡Auch! - exclamó Brutilda cuando Astrid jaló levemente su cabello antes de seguir a Hiccup

\- ¿Dije algo malo? - cuestiono antes de seguirlos también

.

A varios kilometros lejos de Berk, igualmente bajo el cielo despejado, se encuentra la isla Meathead

Varios de sus habitantes están preparándose para recibir a los Jefes de las Islas vecinas junto con sus participantes. Algunos se ocupan de la decoración y otros se concentran mas en su entrenamiento

Lo cierto es que tienen mucho que hacer

Un pequeño grupo de vikingos, compuesto tanto como por jóvenes y mayores conversaba mientras realizaba su trabajo correspondiente

\- ¿A quien apostarán en los próximos Juegos? - preguntó un varón que recibió ciertas miradas acusadoras

\- Los Meatheads ganaremos como la última vez - respondió una mujer - ¿como insinúas que van a vencernos?

\- Bueno.. han corrido algunos rumores - comentó un tercer vikingo - Y muchos apuntan a Berk

\- ¿Berk? - cuestiono la mujer La última vez el Jefe los venció sin mucha dificultad

\- Es cierto pero recuerda lo que Estoico el Vasto dijo, prácticamente juró y casi pone su honor en juego a que Berk ganará este año y ya saben... la nueva categoría... tal vez les de cierta ventaja - comentó el primer hombre

\- ¿En que podría darles ventaja? - cuestiono de nuevo la mujer - Nuestro Jefe ya eligió a nuestro representante y será muy difícil de vencer

\- No estés tan segura - dijo ahora el tercero - "Categoría libre" indica que pueden elegir y ya sabes... se rumora que Berk traerá dragones y que tal si Estoico el Vasto trae nada menos que a su mejor Jinete

\- ¿Vendrá El famoso conquistador de dragones? - preguntó con interés una chica - Siempre me he preguntado como es en persona

\- ¿Será tan "conquistador"como cuentan? - dijo una segunda chica

\- Si el compite estos juegos serán mas interesantes de lo que creí... a Dogsbreath no le agradará saber eso - dijo la primer chica - No puedo esperar a que inicien los juegos... El conquistador de dragones

.

Mientras tanto, en la Arena de Berk, el Jefe aterrizaba y bajaba de Rompecraneos, caminó sin decir nada observando a los tres chicos que tenía frente a el, cada uno al lado de su dragón

\- Por si aun no lo saben - dijo finalmente - Los Juegos de invierno son en menos de una semana. Berk participará como siempre. Pero si aun lo desconocen.. se ha creado una nueva categoría - el murmullo que se formo se detuvo cuando el Jefe se detuvo y se giró a ellos. Mirándolos de frente - Y es por eso que los mande llamar

Justo en ese momento el Jinete del Furia Nocturna hizo aparición por la parte superior la arena, donde se ponían los espectadores

\- Esta categoría da la libertad de elegir como competir - explicaba el Jefe inconsciente de la presencia de su hijo - Y vuelve necesario presentar lo mejor que tengamos... Uno de ustedes, Jinetes de Dragón, tendrá la oportunidad de representar a Berk en la última categoría y traer el oro, el orgullo y el honor a casa

\- No puedo creerlo - dijo Hiccup al contemplar la escena que tenía frente a el, inconscientemente sus puños se cerraron con fuerza

* * *

N/A Como creen que reaccione Hiccup? ¿un review?


	4. Prueba de Habilidad

**Capitulo 4**

 **¡Demuestra tus habilidades!**

\- Uno de ustedes, Jinetes de dragón tendra la oportunidad de representar a Ber en la última categoría y traer el oro, el orgullo y el honor casa

\- No puedo creerlo - dijo a Hiccup al contemplar la escena que tenía frente a el, inconscientemente sus puños se cerraron con fuerza

No pudo evitar de pronto recordar que, en los años anteriores, mucho antes de entrenar dragones, el siempre deseo participar, pero al igual que en el Festival del Deshielo, no era muy bueno en la mayoría de las categorías. Por si solo, con los números intentos fallidos de convertirse en un clásico vikingo, ya traía suficientes problemas a la aldea y sobre todo a su padre

Este año tendría finalmente no solo la oportunidad de participar en algo en lo que era bueno, si no que hasta tendría posibilidades de ganar

Astrid tenía razón que era bueno que los Juegos no incluyeran el vuelo de manera oficial pero el hecho de que en la "Categoría libre" su padre eligiera montar dragones para representar a Berk - algo que en otras circunstancias le hubiera agradado - no ayudaba mucho a sobrellevar su ya de por si duro castigo

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que su padre se había ausentado momentáneamente de la Academia y los tres Jinetes conversaban aun inconscientes de su presencia

\- ¿Por que el Jefe nos habra llamado a nosotros para algo tan importante? - dijo Patapez

\- Si es tan importante por que no trajo también a los demás - comentó Brutacio

\- Bueno, entiendo la ausencia de tu hermana y de Astrid - respondió otra vez Patapez - por lo que oí, las nuevas reglas para esa categoría indican que solo puede haber un competidor por cada Tribu, debe ser varón entre diecisiete y veintitantos años... Esa última competencia es decisiva... por eso me pregunto Si Berk competirá con dragones ¿Por que nos llamó a nosotros?

\- Ya has oído Patapez - dijo Patan - El Jefe elegirá a uno de nosotros para traer la gloria a casa y todos sabemos que para eso se necesita a...

\- Hiccup - dijo Astrid entrando a la Academia - El mejor jinete de dragón en Berk

\- A eso me refiero - dijo Patapez - si cuenta con Hiccup ¿por que llamarnos a nosotros? - insistio

\- ¿Que no lo has oído? - dijo Brutilda también entrando a la Academia - Hiccup esta castigado... no puede volar

\- ¿Hiccup castigado y no puede volar? - preguntó Patapez en tono alarmado

\- Sin Hiccup y dado los requisitos de los Juegos, eso limita las opciones a alguno de ustedes de tres - dijo Astrid - El Jefe los llamó seguramente por que quiere comprobar cual es el mas indicado para participar

\- Y seré yo - dijo Patan adoptando su pose de orgullo. Todos lo miraron fijamente sin decir nada - ¿Que?

\- Patán - dijo Patapez - todos sabemos que ninguno de nosotros puede acercarse al nivel de vuelo de Hiccup, mucho menos tu

\- ¿Mucho menos YO? - protestó Patán - ¿que estas di..?

\- ¿Alguna vez venciste al domo? - preguntó Patapez

\- Ahh

\- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie en el lomo de tu dragón en pleno vuelo, mantener el equilibrio y saltar? - preguntó Astrid

\- Y no olvides esos giros que Hiccup realiza con facilidad - dijo Brutacio acompañando con señas de ambas manos

\- ¿Acaso tu puedes hacer algo de eso? - preguntó Patapez otra vez

\- Ahora vamos a comprobarlo - dijo Estoico entrando de nuevo en la Academia - De hecho cada uno lo intentará - declaró el Jefe dejando a cada Jinete con su propia reacción - Hay muy pocos días para entrenar, así que para elegir, cada uno de ustedes hará una demostración de sus habilidades en el vuelo

Por la parte de arriba de la arena, las dos chicas y otros espectadores como Bocon y algunos miembros del equipo auxiliar se habían reunido

\- De acuerdo... ¡Muéstrennos lo que saben! - dijo Estoico

Patapez tuvo el primer turno, con ciertas dudas montó a Albondiga y se detuvo un momento sin saber que hacer exactamente

Entonces, el Heredero al trono decidió aparecer oficialmente

\- Hey Patapez - dijo Hiccup saltando desde la parte de arriba de la Arena y cayendo con agilidad en el suelo e incorporandose, todos se giraron a verlo incluyendo su padre

\- ¿Hiccup? - _¿Qué esta planeando?_ se preguntó el Jefe cuando lo vio aparecer aunque también se sorprendió al ver hay a su hijo y mas al preguntarse cuanto llevaba hay y cuanto había escuchado,

Hiccup sonrió de lado con cierta arrogancia, pues estaba consiente de lo que estaba a punto de ver y que sería hasta divertido, por otro lado el era el encargado de la Academia de entrenamiento, su ayuda vendría bien, así que tenía muchas buenas razones para presenciar la demostración de manera oficial

\- ¿has perfeccionado el truco que realizaste en el Festival del Deshielo? - preguntó el hijo del Jefe

\- Ahh - murmuro inseguro

\- Tal vez es momento de hacerlo - dijo Hiccup animandolo

\- Bien - dijo Patapez - La mariposa extrema

Al instante Patapez extendió los brazos y la Gronkle empezó a girar en círculos, conforme aumentaba la velocidad Patapez intentó ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que Albóndiga cerraba mas sus giros. El Jinete empezó a marearse así que volvió a sostenerse de la silla y al momento acabaron ambos en el suelo aun girando lentamente

\- Algunas faltas de equilibrio - señalo Hiccup que se encontraba a un lado de su padre quien cerro los ojos con cierta frustración

\- ¡Siguiente! - dijo Estoico

Mientras Brutacio tomaba posición Hiccup ayudaba a Patapez a reincorporarse - Si extiendes solo uno de tus brazos al momento de dar giros cerrados como esos darás mas maniobrabilidad a Albóndiga - aconsejó y Patapez sonrió en respuesta

\- De acuerdo Brutacio - dijo Hiccup - me temo que en esta demostración tendrás que montar tu solo a Barf y Belch... Muéstranos como lo harías combinándolo con un truco aéreo

Brutacio coloco un pie en cada cabeza

\- Bien - dijo Hiccup - continua ¡a volar!

Al escuchar a Hiccup Barf y Belch se empezaron a elevarse pero al hacerlo sus cabezas se fueron separando cada vez mas junto con las piernas de Brutacio -¡Ahhhhh!

Todos los observadores hicieron gesto de dolor al ver lo que acotencio

\- Cierta falta de coordinación - dijo Hiccup. Estoico golpeo su cara con una mano mientras lo observaba

\- ¡Siguiente! - llamó el Jefe.

De nuevo mientras Patán tomaba posición Hiccup corrió a ayudar a Brutacio a levantarse

\- Si alguna vez debes montarlos tu solo, debes aprender a coordinar a ambos... Mantener una mano al aire y la otra manteniendo el agarre seria de utilidad - apunto Hiccup antes de volver junto a su padre - Bien Patan tu podrías...

\- No me lo digas - dijo Patan - se muy bien como demostrar mis habilidades ¡Vamos Colmillo!

Patan y su Pesadilla Monstruosa tomaron impulso y salieron disparados al cielo, y volaron cerca de una columna de roca - ¡Gira en medio circulo! - ordenó Patan

Colmillo por lo tanto se giro en 90° haciendo que su Jinete se golpeara repetidas veces la cabeza contra las rocas - ¡Ahhh! ¿Pero que haces? - le reclamó - Tenemos que ¡cuidado! - gritó al ver otra columna justo en frente de el, Colmillo voló por debajo de ella sin problema para el pero su Jinete de nuevo acabó con un golpe en la cabeza

\- ¿Como le llamas a eso? - preguntó Estoico a su hijo mientras el dragón del Jinete en turno aterrizaba

\- Cierta torpeza - respondió Hiccup antes de correr hacia su primo - ¿Estas bien Patan? - preguntó Hiccup

\- Patan tenía razón - dijo Patapez - si que sabe como demostrar su habilidad

\- ¿Que si estoy bien? - respondió con ambas manos en la cabeza - ¡Claro que... Oh espera... - y se desvaneció y cayó al suelo

\- Y ¿a quien enviarás Jefe? - preguntó Bocon acercándose

\- Estamos perdidos - respondió

\- Y a pocos dias del evento - dijo Hiccup

* * *

 _ **AVANCES**_

 _ **\- Tienes que admitirlo - le dijo - Tenían razón... ninguno se acerca al nivel de Hiccup... te dije que había mejorado...**_

 _ **\- ¿Como eso va ayudarme?**_

 _ **\- Tal vez lo haga... Podría dar entrenamiento...**_

 _ **.**_

- _ **Los dragones no estan acostumbrados a hacer eso, como Chimuelo**_

 _ **\- ¿Chimuelo?**_

 ** _._**

 ** _\- Al menos sabemos que tu no enfrentarás al hijo del Estoico... sería el último a quien el enviaría_**

* * *

 ** _N/A: Un review?_**

 ** _Tambien quiero invitarlos nuevamente a visitar mi perfil, dejare un adelanto de un fic_**


	5. Segundo dia de entrenamiento

\- Y a pocos días del evento - dijo Hiccup sorprendiendo al Jefe - Me sorprendí al escuchar que escogiste el vuelo para competir en la última categoría - decía con tono calmado sorprendiéndolo aun mas pues la última vez que habían hablado ninguno de los dos había estado de buenos animos precisamente

\- Hiccup... - murmuro su padre al ver su actitud

\- Hay muy poco tiempo para entrenar y... - dijo Hiccup sonriendo un poco con pena señalando a sus compañeros - quizás no estén listos... Te lo digo como encargado de la Academia ¿Por que no eliges otra categoría? - sugirió Hiccup _Y de paso me haces esto mas llevadero_

El rostro del Jefe se turbó al escucharlo, era verdad, Hiccup era el Líder de la Academia y sabía muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo, había poco tiempo para entrenar y el único Jinete que lo lograría en tiempo récord era nada menos que su hijo. Ademas el mismo había visto la demostración de los otros Jinetes, definitivamente no podía competir contra Mogadon y ganarle presentando lo que había presenciado. Sin embargo el nombre de Modagon le recordó al Jefe la razón por la que Berk tenía que competir montando dragones - No puedo elegir otra categoría... - dijo con la mirada perdida en otro lado, su hijo notó esto y también que había mucho detrás de esas simples palabras, pero conocía a su padre y sabía que no se lo diría

\- De acuerdo entonces... - decía Hiccup - ¿Que tal si repites esto mañana? Le daré una mano a los Jinetes - dijo ganando la total atención y sorpresa por parte de su padre - Nada de entrenamiento... se que lo prohibiste, solo... daré algunas ideas de en que ramo del vuelo pueden intentar - Concluyó saliendo de la Academia junto a Chimuelo

\- Hiccup - lo detuvo Bocon tocándole un hombro justo en la salida de la arena, con la suficiente distancia para que el Jefe no escuchara - ¿Por que lo haces? - le preguntó

\- Me moleste no voy a negarlo - respondió de inmediato - no solo por el castigo también por que papá eligiera el vuelo para concursar justo cuando yo no puedo hacerlo pero... - se detuvo y vio a lo lejos a sus amigos - No puedo dejarlos solos... Líder de la Academia y ademas el hijo de Estoico el Vasto... - dijo con impresionante seguridad - Por honor, es lo menos - concluyo y por fin se retiró

 _Y Estoico que piensa que no se parece en nada a el.._. Pensó el herrero mientras veía al muchacho alejarse

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Entrenamiento de los Jinetes**

 **Dia dos**

Con el nuevo dia, muchos en Berk, en cuanto se enteraron de lo cerca que estaban los Juegos de Invierno no dieron largas para empezar a entrenar, el futuro Jefe caminaba entre los entusiasmados vikingos que se preparaban para la que fuera su competencia predilecta. El Lanzamiento era el favorito de muchos, pero estos eran juegos de Invierno por lo que no se dejaba de lado cosas como el Ski o el snowboarding. El muchacho los observaba con detalle, y mientras avanzaba camino a la academia Instintivamente dirigió su vista al cielo, era como si este junto con el viento estuviera llamándolos a el y al Furia Nocturna y ambos se morían por responderles y volver arriba, apenas habían pasado un día sin volar pero este parecía una eternidad y el hecho de ayudar a los Jinetes no lo haría mas llevadero. Aun cuando su padre no había dado un Sí a su ayuda tampoco la había rechazado, así que en cumplimiento de lo que prometió, continuo camino a la arena, el trayecto a pie le parecía mas largo de lo normal

Mientras tanto, en la arena ya se habían reunido sus amigos al igual que otros espectadores en la parte de arriba

\- ¿Creen que el Jefe elija hoy a uno de ustedes? - preguntó Brutilda desde arriba

\- En lo personal - dijo Patapez - no quisiera ser quien tenga la responsabilidad de competir por todo Berk... Sigo pensando que quien debería estar entrenando sin duda es...

\- Yo - respondió Patan tomando una pose de orgullo - Todos sabemos que soy la obvio opción de los tres

\- En realidad yo iba a referirme a Hiccup, sabemos que si no tuviera ese castigo nosotros no estaríamos aquí - le dijo Patapez en respuesta - Tu en cambio...

\- Todos sabemos que soy la segunda opción después de el - añadió Patan dejando por un momento en silencio a sus compañeros, pues en parte tenían razón, y por que fuera el segundo mejor después de el si no por que Patan compartía en parte el estatus de Hiccup en la isla, y se estremeció de solo pensarlo

\- No puedo imaginarte a ti compitiendo por el honor de Berk cuando que Intentaste unos giros semicirculares y te golpeaste lo suficiente para quedar inconsciente - respondió por fin Patapez, aunque en parte sabía que Patan tenía razón y bien podría ser el elegido

\- Al menos yo logre volar a mas altura, otros apenas si despegaron - respondió Patan viendo a ambos como referencia

\- Conmigo no hables - dijo Brutacio - no tienes idea de lo que duele montar un dragón con dos cabezas

\- Veremos como les va hoy - dijo el padre de Patan tomando lugar arriba - escuche que sera Hiccup quien los entrenará

\- ¿Entrenamiento de Hiccup? - preguntó Patapez con cierto entusiasmo, al menos eso significaba que este entrenamiento seria productivo aun cuando no quería competir

\- Me pregunto si sera menos estricto que Astrid - comentó Gustav también tomando lugar en la parte de arriba y recibiendo una mirada furiosa de parte de la vikinga. Aunque ella fue quien los entrenó como equipo auxiliar muchos seguían deseando que sea Hiccup mismo quien los capacite

\- Si no puede volar - dijo Patan - ¿como va a dar ese entrenamiento?

-No voy a hacerlo - respondió Hiccup entrando a la Academia - Papá fue muy claro con el castigo, y su palabra de Jefe es irrevocable, ni por diversión, ni por la academia ni por entrenamiento

\- ¿Que haces aquí entonces? - volvió a cuestionar Patan

\- El castigo no incluye venir a la Academia como el encargado oficial, y ayudar a preparar lo que presentaran en la competencia - dijo la voz de Estoico el Vasto entrando a la academia - Eso dijiste ayer - dijo a su hijo

\- Y estoy aquí para cumplirlo - respondió Hiccup, había cierta tencion cuando padre e hijo hablaban desde el castigo impuesto por el Jefe - He pensado que podrían intentar montando un dragón diferente... intercambiando momentáneamente, solo para la competencia, después de todo es importante que tanto el Jinete como el dragón estén capacitados... Astrid ¿Permitirías que Tormenta compita?

La chica lo pensó un segundo - Claro - respondió

\- En ese caso - dijo acercándose al dragón de dos cabezas y acariciando una de ellas - Barf y Belch quedarán fuera... Solo puede competir un Jinete y ellos necesitan dos... Así que, Brutacio montaras a Tormenta, Patapez montara a Colmillo y Patan montaras a Albóndiga

\- ¿QUE? -dijeron estos últimos a la vez

\- ¿Patan va a montar a mi Albóndiga? - protestó Patapez

\- Patapez es solo para la prueba - respondió Hiccup intentando calmarlo - De acuerdo cada uno monte al dragón asignado, Brutacio seras el primero - le dijo una vez los tres habían montado - vuela con Tormenta en linea recta

Todos lo observaron en silencio como cuestionando la sencilla tarea que le había impuesto pero que sin dudar el vikingo obedeció. Una vez se hallaban a una distancia razonable Hiccup con una sonrisa cambio su sencilla tarea - ¡Tormenta aumenta la velocidad! - Al escucharlo la dragona voló con mayor rapidez provocando que el jinete se aferrara con ambas manos a la dragona y el resto de su cuerpo quedara al aire - ¡Tormenta giros repetitivos! - ordeno nuevamente Hiccup haciendo que la dragona ahora volara en linea ascendente mientras giraba

\- ¡Aahhhh! - gritaba Brutacio

\- ¡Esta bien Tormenta aterriza! - Ordeno Hiccup, Tormenta obedeció y aterrizo en la arena - ¿Brutacio? - preguntó Hiccup al ver su mirada perdida y mas aun cuando bajo de la dragona tambaleándose, visiblemente muy mareado y con dificultad para caminar en linea recta lo que lo llevo a chocar con una de las paredes de la arena

\- ¿El esta bien? - pregunto Estoico

\- No Jefe - respondió Patapez - Se desmayo

\- Bien... déjenlo dormir ¡Continuemos! - ordeno el Jefe

\- Continuemos... - murmuro Hiccup con cierto pesar

.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de Berk, en la isla anfitriona de los juegos invernales, la isla Meathead, continuaba con sus preparativos para recibir a sus invitados pero también se preparaba para dar buena competencia a cada uno de sus adversarios, sobre todo al que consideraban su principal rival, la isla de Berk

En uno de sus campos libres de árboles o cualquier otro tipo de vegetación, acondicionado para entrenar seguramente, se encontraba un chico, de unos 19 o 20 años, entrenando en Lanzamiento de peso. Tomó un clásico martillo vikingo en ambas manos y giro repetidas veces para por fin lanzarlo, haciendo que este llegara a una distancia bastante considerable

\- Muy bien - dijo un hombre alto y fornido de tras de el - Seguro llegaremos a la final sin problemas

\- Y sin problemas ganaré en la lucha final - dijo con arrogancia el chico que había lanzado el mazo

\- No te confíes - dijo una chica - se rumorea que Berk sera un rival difícil este año... Traerá al Conquistador de dragones - dijo la chica con todo casi de alardeo

Con el rostro con evidente modestia, el chico añadió - ¿como están tan seguros de que el vendrá?

\- Teniéndolo a el, Estoico el Vasto no enviara a nadie mas - respondió el vikingo fornido - Lo conozco... no se arriesgaría a enviar a alguien a con la mitad de habilidad que se rumora que tiene ese famoso Jinete

.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! - gritaba Patan al ver que se estrellaría de forma inminente contra la pared de la Academia. Es resto solo puedo encogerse de hombros al ver el golpe que se llevaría

\- Dije que saltaras Patan no que hicieras que Albondiga te lanzara- regaño Hiccup mientras su primo se levantaba

\- ¿Es mi culpa que Albondiga sea tan patética como su dueño? - respondió Patan - ¡Solo tu pones a un Jinete como yo a montar a un Gronkle!

\- ¡albóndiga no tiene la culpa de que tu seas tan...! - decía Patapez

\- ¡chicos chicos tranquilos! - dijo Hiccup interponiéndose entre ambos - Escuchen tal vez estos trucos aun sean difíciles para ustedes... si quieren podemos intentar con algo mas fa...

\- ¡Yo no tengo problema con estos trucos! - dijo Patan - ¡Esa gronkle si los tiene!

\- Colmillo parece tener tantos problemas como mi albóndiga...¡cuando tu estas montando! - dijo Patapez

\- Si Colmillo tuvo dificultades para volar contigo ¡es por que no esta acostumbrado a llevar tu peso! - dijo Patan

\- ¡Chicos...! - intento intervenir Hiccup otra vez - No perdamos la calma

\- ¡Cuando te lleva a ti es cuando lo entorpeces! - respondió Patapez - Le pasa a cualquier dragón que tu entrenes

-¡Chicos...! - decía Hiccup

\- ¡No es mi culpa que Hiccup imponga trucos tan simples!

\- ¡Bien YA BASTA! - interrumpió Hiccup sobresaltando a todos - ¡Ustedes dos retomaran a su dragón y ya que están tan ansiosos por que aumente la dificultad VERÉ QUE HAGAN ACROBACIA DE VERDAD! ¡A SUS SILLAS AHORA!

Todos los presentes miraron atónitos al Jinete del Furia Nocturna, en especial los dos aludidos que se miraron mutuamente antes de montar sus respectivos dragones

\- ¿Que le paso a Hiccup? - murmuro Patapez mientras montaba

\- El poder se le esta subiendo - murmuro Patan

.

Horas después, cuando el sol estaba ya casi poniéndose, vemos a los espectadores de la arena con una expresión impresionaba ante lo que habían visto hace unos momentos y el escenario de ahora

\- Agua - murmuraba Patan que se hallaba recostado contra el Pesadilla Monstruosa - Un poco de agua - decía con la respiración agitada

\- Nunca pensé que Hiccup si podía ser mas estricto que Astrid - comentó Gustav

\- Y ni siquiera esta dando entrenamiento - comento Brutacio que se hallaba de cabeza intentando tomar aire

\- ¿Recuérdenme por que hacemos esto? - dijo Patan gateando por el suelo intentando llegar a una cisterna con agua

\- Hiccup esta castigado y no puede volar así que no puede competir - murmuro Patapez con dificultad, recargado contra Albóndiga abanicándose con una mano - Y el Jefe no puede retractarse

\- Si el Jefe no puede retractarse ... ¿Por que Hiccup no solo se revela contra el castigo, trae el oro a Berk y ya? - dijo Brutacio con cansancio

* * *

 ** _AVANCE:_**

 ** _\- Me preguntó por que papá insistirá tanto en montar dragones para la última competencia... antes Berk competía sin ellos_**

* * *

 **N/A: Y... Bueno, ¿que les parecio? Recuerden lo que dijo el avance del capitulo anterior... Chimuelo si esta acostumbrado a volar de esa forma... ¿Como se imaginan que fue el "entrenamiento" de Hiccup? ¿que creen que pasara?**

 **Y como BONUS, Dejo un pequeño adelanto de un nuevo fic, a ver que les parece,** algo me dice que a los fans de HICCSTRID les gustara un poco..

 _COMING SOON_

 _\- Astrid... ¿Tu podrías amarme?_

 _\- No lo se... supongo que podría_

N/A: . ¿con quien estará hablando Astrid?


	6. Discusión

**N/A_ OK, PRIMERO LO SIENTO POR EL PEQUEÑO RETRASO, HABRÁ ACTUALIZACIÓN MAS SEGUIDO, SEGUNDO LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO ESTA SITUADA POST-HTTYD2 Y POR ULTIMO**

 **LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **Discusión**

El sol apenas había filtrado sus primeros rayos de luz por entre las nubes, pocos eran los vikingos que habían decidido abandonar sus sueños para dar comienzo a sus actividades diarias, y uno de ellos era el Jefe de la aldea

Se le veía caminando de un lado a otro por la forja con una expresión pensativa mientras leía un rollo que sostenía y desenvolvía con ambas manos

Una vez hubo terminado de leer como por tercera ocasión, finalmente lo enrollo completo de golpe y una sonrisa con cierto orgullo reemplazó su expresión preocupada, aunque sus ojos mantenían cierto toque de incertidumbre

\- ¿Que dice Jefe? - preguntó el herrero que lo había estado observando desde que le llevaron aquella carta

De inmediato el rostro del Jefe volvio a tornarse preocupado, como si algun recuerdo hubiera asaltado su mente. Se limitó a sonreir, mas para tranquilizar al herrero que por un autentico sentimiento y de forma muy pensativa salio caminando de la forja hacia el mar, observando atentamente el horizonte, el sol que estaba asomandose

\- ¿Qué pasa con el? - El herrero se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas pero se tranquilizó enseguida al ver de quien se trataba, había prestado tanta atención al Jefe que no había notado su presencia ni cuanto llevaba hay

\- No quiso decírmelo - respondió el hombre de mano intercambiable - Aunque creo saberlo... conozco esa mirada

\- Por sorpresivo que parezca... también creo conocerla - dijo la recién llegada - Ví esa misma expresión en el rostro de Estoico, y no es la primera vez que la veo en Hiccup

\- ¿A que crees que se debe? - preguntó Bocon al intrigarse por el comentario de la madre del Jefe

\- Ví la determinación reflejada en los ojos de su padre muchas veces... pero con tanta intensidad... Solo se debía a una persona... Solo aun no me explicó lo que la causa ahora en Hiccup - reflexionó Valka observando a su hijo desde la distancia

\- Tal vez el mismo motivo que lo causaba en Estoico - comentó el herrero despertando la curiosidad de Valka quien lo miró interrogante - Pasaron muchas cosas en tu ausencia de Berk - respondió a la pregunta no formulada - Hace un par de años ví una reacción parecida en Estoico cuando recibió un mensaje con la misma pinta del que tiene Hiccup... Solo que Estoico no sonrió con arrogancia cuando terminó de leerlo

\- ¿Que pasó? - preguntó Valka finalmente cuando notó que su amigo no hablaba con claridad

\- Anunciaba la llegada de los Juegos Invernales con una nueva categoría... Ese no era el problema en si... También recibió un retó de parte de el Jefe de los Meatheads

Valka se giró a el de golpe con mil preguntas en la mirada - Pero Estoico...

-Lo se... grandes amigos, aunque mas bien..

\- Grandes rivales - respondió Valka

\- Era simple - continuo el herrero - Berk tenía una gran oportunidad para vencer a los Meatheads de una vez por todas... Siempre y cuando compitiera con lo mejor que tenía en la última categoría

\- ¿Última categoría? - cuestiono la madre del Jefe

\- Aparentemente eramos libres de elegir, pero se exigía hacer algo representativo de Berk

\- Dragones - respondió Valka

\- Con ellos la victoria de Berk hubiera estado asegurada desde un principio de no ser por un pequeño inconveniente... Estoico había castigado a Hiccup, sin volar

Valka volvió a girarse a el con mayor sorpresa que antes ante el castigo al que habían sometido a su hijo, el amaba el vuelo tanto o mas que ella misma, se le hacia difícil imaginarse a ambos lejos de los cielos

\- Y ademas había empeñado su palabra de Jefe en ese castigo, lo apuntó con la espada - esas palabras sorprendieron aun mas Valka, he hicieron que se preguntara por que su esposo había castigado con tanta dureza a Hiccup - En esas circunstancias no tenía muchas opciones, si quería que Berk compitiera con dragones tendría que recurrir a los otros tres Jinetes así que les pidió una prueba de vuelo para ver quien de los tres podría reemplazar e igualar a Hiccup... Los resultados fueron, bueno, no muy buenos, así que Estoico tenía aparentemente dos únicas opciones

\- Romper su palabra de Jefe - añadió Valka - perder respeto entre el consejo y sus súbditos e incluso el de su propio hijo al pedirle que compitiera retractándose de su castigo

\- O por el contrario -dijo Bocon

\- Perder una vez mas contra Mogadon, su gran rival - añadió Valka otra vez ahora mas curiosa respecto a aquella historia ¿que había elegido Estoico? y aun mas ¿que tenía que ver aquello con Hiccup ahora?. Una vez mas vio con curiosidad al herrero quien adivino lo que quería saber

\- Hiccup en ese momento desconocía la historia de rivalidad entre su padre y Mogadon, así que se preguntaba continuamente por que su padre insistía tanto en que Berk compitiera con dragones, por otro lado, tu si conoces esa historia, seguro imaginas el por que de la insistencia de Estoico, tanto al grado de intentar una última opción para vencer a los Meatheads - dijo esto último viendo al Furia Nocturna que acompañaba a Hiccup - Era un gran dilema... no podía retractarse pero tampoco podía perder nuevamente

\- ¿Que fue lo último que intento Estoico?

\- Veras - respondió el herrero dispuesto a dar mas detalles - después de que Hiccup intentará dar algunas indicaciones a los Jinetes, los cuales terminaron agotados, entre una y otra conversación surgió una idea algo extraña la cual Estoico quiso probar, ademas de Hiccup había alguien que compartía su extraordinaria habilidad en el vuelo, alguien que hacía y hace de Hiccup el mejor Jinete de Berk

.

.

\- Jamas hubiera creído que Hiccup podía dar esa clase de entrenamiento - decía Patapez mientras trataba de enderezar su columna

\- Te equivocas mi amigo - dijo Brutacio - Hiccup ni siquiera estaba entrenándonos... Y ni siquiera han elegido a uno de nosotros

\- Ya deberiamos saber... que no elegirán a ninguno - respondió Patapez - Berk debería competir con otra categoría... definitivamente no quiero ser yo quien traiga el oro a Berk... Ni yo ni las alas de mi Albóndiga lo resistiremos - dijo extendiendo las alas de su dragona que visiblemente se veía muy exhausta

Los Jinetes continuaron caminando por las calles ahora oscuras de Berk, El Jefe junto con su amigo caminaban tambien a cierta distancia de ellos

\- Y ¿a cual elegirás Jefe? - preguntó Bocon molestando inconscientemente a su amigo quien se limitó a rodar los ojos y adelantarse en su caminar sin responder - ¿Dije algo malo? - se preguntó mientras intentaba darle alcance, al continuar con su camino vio de reojo al Jinete del Furia Nocturna al lado de su dragón, de pie en el acantilado a pocos centímetros del borde viendo directamente al mar y el cielo nocturno. El herrero apartó su vista de ellos y siguió al Jefe

El Furia Nocturna apartó su vista del cielo y golpeo ligeramente a su Jinete en un costado, este en respuesta lo acaricio - Lo se amigo, yo también me muero por volver haya - dijo devolviendo su vista al cielo estrellado - Pero papá sonó muy serio, como no lo había oído en... al menos tres años, no quiero arriesgarme a saber la forma en que haría peor el castigo

\- ¡Ayyy! - escuchó a sus espaldas, al volverse se dio cuenta de que los Jinetes caminaban rumbo al Gran Salón y los tres iban quejandose de dolor

\- ¿Crees que fui muy estricto? - preguntó a su dragón quien podía asegurar respondió de forma negativa - Tampoco lo creo, quiero decir, nosotros hacemos eso todo el tiempo y... Tal vez si fui algo exigente, ni ellos ni los dragones están acostumbrados... Sabes, me preguntó por que papá insiste tanto en que Berk compita con dragones, ya lo ha hecho si ellos y... - suspiró y vio a los lejos a su padre entrar a su casa junto con el herrero. Una idea le vino a la mente, llevó una mano a su boca en señal de que no hicieran ruido y sigilosamente fueron acercándose a su hogar

Por otra parte los tres Jinetes descansaban en los escalones que llevan al Gran salón junto a sus dragones

\- Mira esto - dijo Astrid acercándose a ellos señalando a su dragona - Brutacio, la dejaste muy agotada y...

\- Créeme - respondió Brutacio - no fue ella quien recibió la peor parte - dijo estirando sus brazos

\- Mi Albóndiga esta bastante agotada también - comentó Patapez - aunque no se si tanto o mas que yo - se quejó

\- Nunca pensé que fuera tan agotador hacer esos trucos - comentó Patan recostado contra Colmillo

\- Diras "intentarlos", ninguno de nosotros lo logró... Hiccup y Chimuelo los hacen todo el tiempo... verlos hace que parezca fácil - dijo de nuevo Patapez

\- Si - concordó Brutacio - nunca he visto que terminen con dolor en la espalda o que Hiccup se caiga ni la mitad de veces que Patan

\- Yo he visto a Hiccup caer de ese dragón - replicó Patan

\- En realidad, a menos que accidentalmente sea derribado, algo no muy común... - dijo Astrid

\- Hiccup se lanza a propósito de Chimuelo, ambos hacen caídas libres como parte de la acrobacia aérea - complemento Patapez

\- ¿Como sabes que yo no lo hice como parte de las acrobacias?- dijo Patan

\- Bueno yo nunca he visto que Hiccup haga que Chimuelo lo lance con el propósito de estrellarse en la pared - dijo Astrid haciendo reír a los otros dos Jinetes y molestando a Patan

\- ¿Al menos esto tuvo algún propósito? - se quejo Patan

\- Patan tiene razón - dijo Astrid - aunque no puedo creer que lo diga, pero no creo que el Jefe quiera presentar algo de lo que vio ayer u hoy en los Juegos de Invierno

\- Yo iba a decir que esto no tiene propósito, de todos modos... sabemos que seré el elegido - dijo Patan adoptando una pose de orgullo, a lo que sus compañeros rodaron los ojos - ¿Que? ¡Soy la opción mas obvia!

Mientras tanto, el heredero al trono de Berk junto a su dragón se acercaban sigilosamente a su casa, habían tenido éxito, hasta el momento no lo habían descubierto pero no había logrado escuchar nada aun

Ignorando la cercana presencia del Jinete, el Jefe continuaba su platica con el herrero

\- ¿Has escuchado a los Jinetes? - preguntó Bocon en tono casual mientras tomaba de un tarro

\- Si - respondió el Jefe caminando de un lado a otro por su sala -Concuerdan en que Hiccup es quien debe concursar - dijo el Jefe - Incluso aceptaron no poder competir contra el

\- Tienen razón - respondió el herrero - y debes admitirlo... ninguno se acerca a su nivel... te dije que había mejorado

\- ¿Como es que escuchar eso va a ayudarme? - cuestiono el Jefe

\- Respondería que podría darles entrenamiento pero, también se lo prohibiste - al oírlo el Jefe se giro a verlo molesto nuevamente - ademas los Jinetes acabaron bastante cansados con lo de hoy y ni siquiera estaba entrenándolos - respondió el herrero - ¿Hiccup que opina?

\- Apenas si hemos hablado desde el castigo - respondió el Jefe sin mucha atención

\- Escuche a algunos miembros del Equipo Auxiliar - continuo el herrero en tono casual - Aseguran que han visto a Hiccup realizar las maniobras que agotaron a los Jinetes, Hiccup no acaba agotado como ellos

\- No solo fueron ellos, también los oí quejarse por sus dragones - respondió el Jefe - Bocon, ¿que se supone que haré? Ellos no están acostumbrados a realizar esos trucos - Vio la expresión del herrero y adivino lo que le diría así que rápido añadió - Aunque no lo creas no estoy dudando de su habilidad - dijo refiriéndose a su hijo. Inconsciente de la cercanía de este y de que ahora estaría al tanto de lo que dirían

\- Si tienes razón - respondió el herrero sin inquietarse - Ni los chicos ni sus dragones están acostumbrados a hacer algo de eso, como Hiccup y Chimuelo

De forma evidente una idea extraña se asomó en la mente del Jefe - ¿Chimuelo?

\- Si - continuo el herrero con su tono casual inconsciente de lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo - Ya sabes, el mejor Jinete de dragón complementado por un Furia Nocturna... Esa vinculo los pone en la cima de todo en cuanto habilidades en vuelo... Chimuelo conoce los trucos de Hiccup tanto como el, a diferencia de los demás dragones - Bocon se volvió al Jefe al notar su silencio y vio el cambio en la expresión de su rostro

Hiccup por su parte, aunque no podía ver a ninguno de los dos, sintió un escalofrió al casi adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su padre. Instintivamente se giro a ver detenidamente a su dragón

No quería dar crédito a sus propios pensamientos, de modo que devolvió su atención a la conversación que continuaba dentro

\- ¿Crees que el lo permitirá? - cuestiono el herrero

\- No estoy dudando de sus habilidades, aunque no lo creas - decía el Jefe recordando el día que lo había seguido, horas antes de imponer el castigo, el mismo había presenciado una asombrosa demostración de lo que Hiccup y Chimuelo saben hacer - Lo he visto volar...De no ser por ese castigo Hiccup ya estaría preparándose para enfrentarse a Mogadon y a... - EL Jefe se detuvo de golpe al no querer dar demasiada información accidentalmente, lo cual intrigó mas su hijo que seguía escuchando - Como sea... No puedo levantar su castigo, tampoco puedo presentarme ante los Meatheads con lo que los Jinetes hicieron hoy... Tu sabes por que esto es tan importante Bocon... Si al menos tengo una oportunidad, lo intentare - Mientras hablaba el Jefe recordaba la última vez que los vio volar, atraves de una cascada, había visto que de forma voluntaria ambos se separaron en plena caída y con total coordinación aterrizaron a la par

Aquellas palabras solo despertaron aun mas la curiosidad de Hiccup sobre el interés de su padre en vencer a los Meatheads

\- ¿Y eso no va contra el castigo? - preguntó de nuevo el herrero

\- Solo Hiccup esta castigado - respondió el Jefe- No su Furia Nocturna

\- No puedo creerlo - dijo Hiccup entrando sorpresivamente a la sala de su casa - ¿Ahora quieres a mi dragón?

\- Sera mejor que los deje - dijo el herrero dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa dejándolos solos

\- Hiccup - dijo su padre pasando algo de saliva por su garganta - Tu viste a los Jinetes, no puedo presentarme con ellos...

\- Lo se - respondió - Te lo dije, elige otra categoría

\- No puedo hacerlo - respondió de inmediato - Si Berk tiene una oportunidad de ganar es con dragones, y el tuyo es el mas indicado para eso

\- Con Hiccup montandolo - dijo la voz de Bocon desde afuera. Ambos se soprendieron pues se suponia que se había ido

\- ¿Que se supone que haces hay? - pregunto Hiccup - No importa - dijo restando le importancia... Por si lo olvidaste Chimuelo no puede volar sin un Jinete

\- No lo olvide - Esa respuesta hizo que el chico se molestara aun mas

\- ¿Haras que vuele con uno de ellos? - cuestionó con incredulidad - ¿Con quien? ¿Patan acaso?

\- ¡No te molestes tanto! - replico su padre - Seguramente me escuchaste, no estoy subestiman dote, recuerda que no puedes volar, trata de entender...

\- ¿Entender que? ¿que yo no puedo volar por que tu me lo prohibiste? ¿o que nunca pude competir en estos juegos por no traerte aun mas vergüenza de la que ya te daba? ¿Y que ahora ademas quieres a mi dragón?

\- ¡No estaríamos en esta situación si no hubieras desobedecido tantas veces en primer lugar! -

Hiccup lo miró con furia sin decir nada

* * *

 ** _AVANCE_**

 ** _\- LO SIENTO, LAS REGLAS SON LAS REGLAS - EL JINETE CERRÓ LOS OJOS Y APRETÓ LOS PUÑOS CON FUERZA, NO PODRÍA HACER NADA POR IMPEDIRLO - ¡LLEVENSELO!_**

* * *

 **N/A: y bueno ¿un review? ¿que creen que pase en el siguiente?**


	7. La regla se rompe

**PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS**

 **N/A: ok, de nuevo siento el retraso... En este capitulo habrá algo sorpresivo.. espero les guste**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **Se Rompe la Norma**

Después de una larga noche, el Jinete de dragón acudió nuevamente a donde su padre había mandado llamar a los otros Jinetes, que por cierto continuaban bastante agotados por el día anterior

Después de aquella discusión, Hiccup había dado media vuelta y junto a su dragón se dirigió a su habitación sin responder nada mas a su padre. Solo se detuvo unos segundos cuando escuchó que el Jefe suspiro y dijo _"Aunque no lo creas, esta vez no te estoy subestimando"_ aun dándole la espalda, Hiccup subió a su cuarto sin decirle nada

 _"Esta vez no estoy subestimandote"_ ¿A que se refería?

Bueno, pudo concluir que a diferencia de los años anteriores, esta vez su padre si lo hubiera dejado competir de no ser por el castigo... Castigo que el mismo había impuesto y en el que empeño su palabra y honor de jefe

Sin embargo, el escuchar a su padre decir que quería que alguno de los otros Jinetes volara con su dragón no le ayudaba mucho a sobrellevar el castigo, de hecho, nada de lo que estaba pasando le ayudaba. De no ser por el riesgo que conllevaba ir contra una orden en la que el Jefe puso su honor en juego, el y Chimuelo ya hubieran vuelto a los cielos. Parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que volaron y no dos días, Cada vez que miraba por la ventana, cada vez que sentía el viento contra su rostro o con solo caminar cerca de la orilla de un acantilado con dirección al mar o el ver una puesta de sol o una noche tan oscura que los haga invisibles, definitivamente anhelaba romper las reglas una vez mas... pero no podía arruinarlo y arriesgarse a estas alturas

Por otro lado, este era el último día, esa misma noche su padre junto con todos los participantes de los Juegos de Invierno partirían en dirección de la isla Meathead. Ese día el Jefe elegiría al defensor del honor de Berk, y, por supuesto, al que montaría a su propio dragón.

El futuro Jefe detuvo su andar para ver de lejos al Furia Nocturna, quien lo veía con ojos suplicantes, y a la vez aliviados, pues cuando lo sacaron esa mañana de su hogar, pensó que en verdad su Jinete no presenciaría el último entrenamiento

Mas el dragón no era el único sorprendido... El Jefe se sorprendió tanto o mas al verlo hay, y por su parte los tres Jinetes no pudieron evitar sentir un escalofrió al preguntarse ahora a que se debía la presencia de Hiccup, definitivamente no querían pasar por el mismo entrenamiento agotador el cual ahora podría empeorar si Hiccup quería que montaran correctamente a su dragón

Hiccup por otra parte no pudo evitar sonreír aunque de una forma un tanto malévola - No se preocupe Jefe... Mi dragón esta listo para comprobar si tu mejor Jinete esta a su altura

\- ¿QUE? - preguntaron los 3 participantes al escucharlo

El resto de los presentes se preguntó por que el heredero al trono se refería a su propio padre como "Jefe"

\- Lo que escucharon, Chimuelo esta muy familiarizado con los trucos con los que ustedes fallaron ayer - decía el Jefe - Eso lo vuelve el dragón ideal para la competencia... Hoy es el último día así que hoy se decide quien de ustedes nos representara mañana

\- Haz lo tuyo amigo... - dijo en un susurro apenas audible para ellos dos, y luego lo insto para acercarse a los Jinetes - Da buena lucha

El primero en montarlo, por supuesto, fue el desafortunado Patapez quien no disimulo el nerviosismo y hasta el temor al momento de montarlo

\- No quiero comprobar si eres tan veloz como dicen - dijo Patapez acomodándose - En verdad no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo... No quiero nada de Furia

Con algo de dificultad, Patapez cambio la posición de la aleta, y ante el conocido "click" el Furia Nocturna despegó sin ninguna piedad

\- ¡AAHHHHHHH! - gritaba Patapez mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al cuello del Furia Nocturna quien rugió quejándose

\- ¡Patapez concéntrate! - Gritó desde tierra el herrero que había acudido también a presenciar el entrenamiento - ¡Cuidado!

\- ¿cuidado? - se preguntó Patapez hasta que devolvió su vista al frente y vio que se dirigían a una columna de piedra - ¡AHHHH! - gritó mientras cerraba los ojos. Chimuelo lo vio de reojo y se quejo visiblemente antes de dar un giro completo para evadirla y posteriormente volver a tierra

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos Patapez - le dijo Astrid al ver que el chico mantenía su expresión de pánico

\- Oh - dijo más tranquilo - Mucho mejor... - comenzaba a decir justo cuando Chimuelo lo lanzó fuera de el y rodó los ojos

\- ¡Siguiente! - ordenó el Jefe

Brutacio acudió de inmediato y montó al dragón sin dudarlo a diferencia de Patapez - ¡De acuerdo señor Furia Nocturna... Me encanta la locura! -

El Furia Nocturna no pudo evitar sonreír de forma malévola y al instante despego en angulo recto con gran velocidad - ¡AHHH! - gritaba Brutacio mientras subían y subían hasta llegar a un punto de altura considerable donde el Furia Nocturna se dejó caer en picada - ¡Aahhhhhhhh! - gritaba ahora al ver el océano cada vez mas cerca de ellos

Justo a unos centímetros del agua el furia nocturna empezó a hacer pequeños semicírculos que los hacían chocar contra el mar y le hacía difícil mantener el equilibrio al que lo montaba - ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! - decía cada vez que Chimuelo lo golpeaba contra el mar. Acto seguido Chimuelo voló de nuevo de forma ascendente pero con tal velocidad que Brutacio practicamente iba colgando de la silla. Una vez estuvieron lo bastante cerca de la tierra el dragón se sacudió con fuerza quitándose de encima al Jinete que cayó sin piedad contra el suelo, justo a un lado de donde había caído Patapez quien apenas intentaba levantarse

\- Definitivamente yo abandonare esto - decía Patapez - Es muy doloroso y arriesgado

\- Si eso fue peligroso... - concordó Brutacio - ¡Otra vez!

\- No, claro que no - le dijo Estoico

 _\- ¿Que estas haciendo? - preguntó Tormenta al Furia Nocturna_

 _\- Necesitaba algo de diversión_ \- respondio Chimuelo

\- ¡Siguiente! - ordeno el Jefe

Obviamente el siguiente era nada mas y nada menos que Patan. Al verlo a lo lejos Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse lo que estaba por ver

El Jinete del Pesadilla estiró los brazos y hasta hacer tronar sus dedos - Observen y aprendan como se hace - dijo mientras montaba al dragón quien entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo

\- No te contengas - dijo el Jinete - vuela con todo

Y al momento el Furia Nocturna despegó en angulo recto sin dar tiempo al vikingo para sostenerse correctamente - ¡Ahhh! - gritaba conforme se elevaban mas y mas

En cuanto ganó suficiente altura, el dragón se dejó caer haciendo giros múltiples hasta llegar al océano, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del agua comenzó a volar de cabeza haciendo gritar aun mas al Jinete

\- ¿Se supone que pase eso ? - preguntó Brutacio observando que Patan trataba de no tragar agua salada, sin embargo pareciera que era justo lo que el dragón quería

\- Bueno... A Hiccup nunca le pasa cuando hace eso - respondió Gustav que también había ido de espectador

\- Jaja... ¡Ese es mi dragón! - murmuro Hiccup a distancia mirando el espectáculo con diversión

El Jefe llevo una mano contra su rostro - ¿En que momento creí que esto iba a funcionar? - se preguntó - He visto a Hiccup montar incluso al de dos cabezas...

\- Y por eso creíste que ellos podrían montar al Furia Nocturna sin problemas - dijo Bocon ganándose una mirada seria por parte del Jefe

\- Ah... Hiccup - le preguntó Astrid acercándose a el - ¿No crees que deberías detenerlo? Ya se ve algo mal - dijo viendo el rostro del Jinete en turno

\- Te equivocas... - respondió despreocupado sin quitar la vista de su dragón - Chimuelo aun se ve bastante bien

\- ¿Se supone que vayan hacia haya? - preguntó cuando vio a Chimuelo elevarse mas en dirección de un arco formado por rocas

\- Digamos que asi el desayuno de Patan tomará ruta a su garganta - dijo Hiccup con expresión divertida sin apartar los ojos de su dragón

Sin embargo, la situación se torno seria con lo que estaba por suceder

\- ¡Estúpido dragón no te dije que fueras hacia haya! ¡Bájame ahora! - gritó Patan haciendo enfadar al dragón, por lo que ambos empezaron a forcejear mientras sin saber se acercaban a una columna de rocas - ¡¿No me oíste?! - gritó de nuevo el vikingo haciendo enojar mas al dragón

\- ¡Cuidado! - gritó alguien desde tierra, al instante ambos prestaron atención al frente, la velocidad que llevaba el Furia Nocturna no le permitiría detenerse, ambos se estrellarían contra las rocas

Al verse cada mas cerca, presa del pánico Patan comenzó a mover sin control la aleta de Chimuelo, desestabilizando al dragón continuamente

\- ¡Patan deja de hacer eso! - gritó una voz desde tierra la cual ambos ignoraron

\- ¡Chimuelo disparo de plasma! - gritó de nuevo esa misma voz. El dragón la reconoció de inmediato y la obedeció disparando contra las rocas, el disparo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para abrirse camino entre ellas y no estrellarse

Sin embargo Patan no dejaba de mover la aleta - ¡Escucha dragón Ya me cansaste! - dijo el vikingo

- _No eres el_ _único_ -Se quejo Chimuelo forcejeando de nuevo esta vez lanzando a Patan fuera de su lomo, sin embargo este había dejado la aleta en una posición equivocada lo que llevaría a ambos a una caída inminente

\- ¡CHIMUELO! - Gritó su Jinete al verlo caer, de inmediato vio a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudar - ¡Colmillo ve por Patan! - ordeno mientras el corría en dirección del acantilado

\- ¿Por Patan? - cuestiono Astrid - ¿y que hay de...? ¡Hiccup! - exclamo al ver lo que el muchacho se disponía a hacer

Hiccup continuo corriendo en dirección del acantilado y sin titubear se lanzó por este

\- ¡Hiccup! - gritó su padre al ver lo que su hijo había hecho, justo en la dirección que el dragón y su hijo caerían había un sin numero de rocas en forma de picos, sin embargo, no había miedo en el chico al momento que se lanzó, evidentemente lo que mas le importaba era salvar a su dragón de esa muerte

\- Un poco mas amigo - dijo Hiccup aun en plena caída estirando ambos brazos tratando de alcanzar a su dragón - ¡Gira! - dijo y apenas podía rosar con sus dedos el agarre de la silla, sin embargo el choque contra las rocas estaba cada vez mas cerca - ¡Disparo de plasma!

Desde arriba, lo último que pudieron ver los espectadores fue la luz purpura del fuego del Furia Nocturna contra las rocas y al instante una nube de humo los rodeo impidiéndoles ver mas

\- ¿Estaran bien? - preguntó Patapez y justo en ese momento de entre la nube de polvo emergió el Furia Nocturna junto a su Jinete, mas el peligro no había terminado para ellos

El Disparo de Chimuelo había hecho volar las rocas con las que chocarían y ahora estas amenazaban con caer contra ellos - ¡Chimuelo giro y disparos múltiples!

Al instante el dragón comenzó a girar con las alas extendidas y a disparar certeramente contra cada una de las rocas, pulverizando las al instante

\- ¡Hiccup quedan mas! - grito Astrid desde arriba

Sin pensarlo el Furia Nocturna voló en dirección de donde estas venían y dio un impresionante giro con el que evadieron cada una de ellas mientras que Jinete y dragón continuaba elevándose. Sin embargo cuando el peligro pasó por completo, Hiccup casualmente giró su mirada y así se dio cuenta de que había vuelto al cielo.

El peligro, el castigo, las reglas o la competencia desaparecieron de su mente, en ese momento, sin pensarlo ajusto la aleta de su dragón y este continuo elevándose hacia las nubes, sintiendo de nuevo el viento golpeando sus rostros y alborotando el cabello del Jinete quien al sentirse libre otra vez, se soltó de la silla en plena subida para disfrutar a un mas del viento y ver el cielo resplandeciente

Mas ese breve instante también sirvió para ver a la distancia a su padre y recordarle que, claro. estaba rompiendo sus reglas... otra vez

Hiccup sonrió de lado - Haz que valga - dijo a su dragón solo un momento antes de dejarse caer por completo y al instante su dragón lo acompaño, ahora ambos se encontraban en una caída libre

Cuando vieron el mar acercándose cada vez mas a ellos, Hiccup extendió de nuevo sus manos y sin ningún problema volvió a la silla de montar, Chimuelo extendió sus alas y continuaron el vuelo alborotando el agua a su alrededor, Acto seguido Chimuelo volvió a elevarse, en la misma columna con la que había tenido problemas con Patan momentos antes.

Conforme se acercaban a ella, Hiccup se puso de pie en los estribos, soltó su agarre de la silla y fue lanzado por encima del arco que formaban las rocas y posteriormente cayó sobre su dragón sin la mas mínima dificultad

Ambos se sentían libras nuevamente, sin embargo, en ese instante un recuerdo vino a la mente del Jinete

 _ **sin vuelo, decisión irrevocable, palabra de Jefe**_

Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez y al momento volvió su vista a los espectadores, donde también se hallaba su padre,

M ** _as te vale obedecer esta vez, O me vere obligado a tomar medidas mas drasticas_**

Recordar sus palabras, y esa espada apuntándolo una y otra vez se sentía como agua fría cayendo sin piedad contra el en un día de crudo invierno

Adivinando sus pensamientos, el dragón voló de nuevo de vuelta a tierra donde aterrizó, Hiccup desmonto y por esta ves, ignorando las ovaciones que escuchaba a su alrededor por lo que había hecho, empezó a caminar junto a su dragón en dirección de su padre que lo esperaba con una expresión seria

\- Casi me matas - dijo Patan al Furia Nocturna que sin detener su paso junto a su Jinete lo golpeo con su cola haciendolo caer frente a su propio dragón - Haz algo - dijo Patan y en respuesta el Pesadilla Monstruosa prendió fuego a su casco - ¡Ahhh!

\- No pondré resistencia - dijo Hiccup una vez se halló frente al Jefe, ignorando a su primo que corría detras de ellos queriendo apagar el fuego - Puedes arrestarme de una vez si es lo que significa ir contra tu palabra... y haber sido apuntado por esa espada

El Jefe lo miro atentamente sin decirle nada

\- Tenía que salvar a mi dragón... y desobedecí al hacerlo, lo acepto, lo se fui contra tu palabra - añadió al ver que su padre no profería ninguna palabra - ¡Vamos hazlo de una vez!

\- Te dije que no estaba subestimandote - dijo Estoico por fin - Lo siento... se que esto te va a doler pero... Tu no fuiste el único a quien mi espada apunto esa noche... Esperaba no tener que hacerlo

Esas palabras confundieron mucho al Jinete, en primer lugar su padre no sonaba furioso aun cuando lo había desobedecido abiertamente y frente a sus ojos, ademas le repitió que no estaba subestimandolo pero lo mas importante... es que dijo _esto te va a doler pero... Tu no fuiste el unico a quien mi espada apunto esa noche_

Hiccup rememoró lo que había pasado la noche de su castigo, y la sensación de que le caía agua fría apareció otra vez... _¿como lo paso por alto?_ se golpeo mentalmente al recordar que efectivamente la espada no solo lo apunto a el...

 _Me veré obligado a tomar medidas mas drástica_ s - Oh no - dijo Hiccup al recordarlo, pues cuando su padre pronuncio esas palabras... la última y mas severa parte del castigo... Habían apuntado a Chimuelo - Papá no - murmuro mientras intentaba salir del shock

\- Lo siento - le dijo y giro su vista al Furia Nocturna que se encogió visiblemente y lo vio con incertidumbre - y lo siento dragón... reglas son reglas - El Jinete apretó los puños con fuerza al escucharlo y saber lo que estaba por ocurrir, no podría hacer nada por evitarlo ... ¿o si?

\- Llevenselo - dijo y enseguida el Jefe desenvaino de nuevo la espada y apunto nuevamente al dragón, solo que no se esperaba que en esa breve fracción de segundo su propio hijo se atravesara, haciendo que la espada los apuntara a ambos - Hiccup - murmuro el Jefe al ver la escena que prosiguió

Al instante numerosas cuerdas aprisionaron al Furia Nocturna quien luchaba contra ellas y se necesitaron de varios hombres para someterlo al menos un poco

Por otro lado, bastaron solo dos vikingos para encargarse del hijo del Jefe, se mostraron algo reacios al acatar esa orden pero tenían que hacerlo, estos se limitaron a tomar de los brazos al heredero quien efectivamente no puso resistencia, y camino con ellos sin apartar la vista de su padre

.

Al llegar a la entrada de la arena, los dos vikingos que llevaban al chico lo soltaron sorpresivamente - Joven Hiccup - dijo uno de ellos - No vamos a hacer esto

\- Después de todo - dijo el segundo - la espada no iba apuntada a usted

Sin decir nada, El joven Jinete vio que a diferencia de el, su dragón luchaba contra el agarre de los vikingos, mas aun cuando lo encerraban en una de las jaulas y lo ataban todavía mas, con ojos suplicantes vio a su Jinete

\- ¿Joven Hiccup? - pregunto uno de los hombres al ver la expresion del chico, sin decir nada comenzó a avanzar hacia su dragón

\- ¿Hiccup? - dijo por detrás suyo la voz de su padre

El Jinete se giro a ver a su padre con una mirada que no se puede describir, había mucho en esa mirada y acto seguido se introdujo en la misma jaula donde estaba su dragón y desde hay vio varias de las armas que tendría a su alcance

Aquello por un momento les hizo a creer a los presentes que lo liberaría sin embargo el Jinete aparto la vista de las armas, vio nuevamente a su padre y acto seguido el mismo cerro la jaula, aprisionándose a si mismo junto a su dragón.

* * *

 **N/A: Ok, diganlo si lo creen ... Estoico enloquesio... En el siguiente capitulo se empezara a aclarar su actitud... ¿que les parece? ¿que opinan? ¿un review? ¿que pasara?**

 **por cierto...** _KatnissSakura , si he visto esa OVA (me encanta por cierto) y créeme que acertaste en muchas cosas al relacionarlo con el proximo fic HICCSTRID_


	8. El inicio de la rivalidad

**Mil gracias a todos los lectores, y a los que me hacen feliz con sus reviews, espero les guste el capitulo**

 **PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS**

 _ **Una rivalidad comienza cuando tienes el mismo objetivo... y tus talentos son casi iguales**_

 **CAPITULO 8**

La tarde estaba cayendo en Berk, y muchos de sus habitantes estaban terminando de empacar lo desde lo mas esencial hasta sus armas y utensilios que ocuparían en los "Juegos de Invierno", a cada momento la hora de partir a la isla anfitriona se acercaba mas y mas y con ella el momento decisivo, la competencia final

Esto hacia pensar al Jefe en que, aunque no lo creyera, había llegado el día en que acabaría odiando no solo las leyes que han regido en su pueblo, si no también las suyas, pues por estas es que se hallaba en esta situación. Habían sido estas leyes las que lo habían llevado excluir de nuevo aunque sin querer a su hijo de las competencias, y decía "sin querer" pues lo que mas quería en ese momento era que su hijo los representara, con el, no tendría que preocuparse por Mogadon, su antiguo rival

Sin embargo, las leyes no lo habían llevado solo a eso, también a recurrir sin ningún éxito a los otros Jinetes y hasta a arrestar a su propio hijo por cumplir con su palabra y no perder el honor de Jefe... pero ¿honor?

Después de ver a los tres Jinetes de dragón, montando sus propios dragones, intercambiándolos o incluso montando a un poderoso Furia Nocturna no había visto nada que le asegurara la victoria contra la isla Meathead, y de nuevo estaba la ley, esta dictaba que, después de el heredero inmediato al trono, cuando se necesitara de un representante de la isla, este debía ser la segunda opción al trono,

Definitivamente, la situación era mil veces peor, después de lo que había visto en estos días, definitivamente Patan no traería ni orgullo, ni honor ni la victoria a Berk

Por otra parte, el heredero al trono se encontraba aun en el interior de la Jaula al lado de su dragón, por mas que le habían insistido, no habían logrado convencerlo de salir de hay, que después de todo el arresto no había sido para el

\- ¿Sabes amigo? - dijo mientras lo acariciaba y este recostaba la cabeza en el torso de su jinete - Se que desobedecí a papá cuando me escape hace dos días - reflexionaba - Y se que hace un momento también lo hice... Conozco las leyes, se que cuando la espada de un Jefe apunta a alguien, sea quien sea, se debe cumplir su palabra o eso representa deshonra para el, perdería el respeto de sus súbditos y ante el resto de las islas, pero... Eso no explica que papá este actuando tan extraño últimamente, desde que se anunciaron los Juegos de Invierno... Es como si su mayor interés sea ganar esos juegos al precio que sea, nunca lo había visto tan empeñado como ahora... ¿Por que?

\- ¿No te lo imaginas Hiccup? - escuchó una voz desde afuera que cada vez se le acercaba mas y mas, cuando el chico se volvió comprobó que se trataba del herrero

\- No en realidad - respondió con honestidad - En años anteriores, aunque yo me moría por concursar... sabes que no era muy bueno en la mayoría de los Juegos - decía - mi presencia hay no resultaba conveniente para el honor de la isla, así que, si la actitud de papá se debe a algo originado hay, en verdad no lo se

Desde afuera, el herrero se acerco aun mas a la reja que los separaba y se arrodillo para quedar mas cerca del muchacho - ¿Sabes sobre el y Mogadon? - el chico frunció el ceño ligeramente

\- He escuchado algo, aunque no demasiado, hay una especie de rivalidad mas no se como se origino o que tan intensa sea, tampoco se siquiera si a eso se debe la actitud de papá, hasta donde se, se hacen llamar...

-Amigos - añadió el herrero - Y así es, o al menos, así era en realidad. Cuando los Jefes, es decir los padres de ambos, tenían que reunirse por alguna razón oficial, era como amigos como ellos se veían... hasta la primera vez que concursaron en estos Juegos... Hiccup, ¿sabes como nace cualquier rivalidad?

\- Cuando compartes el mismo objetivo y...

\- Y ... tienes habilidades similares - complemento el herrero despertando aun mas la curiosidad del chico - las reglas y las competencias de los Juegos de Invierno han cambiado constantemente con el paso del tiempo...Tu padre y Mogadon, competían de forma amistosa las primeras veces, hasta que ambos empezaron a darse cuenta que eran buenos en las mismas categorías,

-¿Que paso entonces?- preguntó el chico cada vez mas interesado en lo que le diría

\- Juego tras juego, los premios que ofrecían al campeón era cada vez mas atractivos, mas ellos seguían viéndose como amigos aunque poco a poco la rivalidad crecía entre ellos casi sin notarse, hasta el de hace tres años

El muchacho lo miro con mayor interés y lo insto a que continuara - finalmente se enfrentaron directamente, solo ellos dos, cara a cara en la ultima competencia...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Todos los participantes se encontraban en la arena de la isla anfitriona, la última competencia había ido descalificando uno a uno, hasta que solo habían quedado los dos mejores en esa área_

 _De forma desafiante, los dos Jefe se miraron al tiempo que empuñaron un hacha con fuerza, la señal se dio, ambos empezaron a agitar el hacha con la mayor fuerza posible y al mismo tiempo la soltaron... Como si de drama se tratara, las hachas avanzaron juntas en la distancia como si fueran en cámara lenta,_

 _Así ambas llegaron al blanco_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _-_ Y finalmente Mogadon venció a tu padre...

\- Así que ¿se enfrentaron en Lanzamiento de Hachas a distancia? - dijo Hiccup

el herrero lo miro sin responder a su pregunta - ¿que pasó? - insistió el Jinete - ¿como lo venció? ¿la de papá falló por un poco?

\- Ambas dieron en el blanco, pero... - de nuevo el herrero se quedó pensativo, como preguntándose si debía revelar mas detalles y finalmente dijo - Cuando todo termino, ellos hablaron, de esa conversacion surge la situacion actual

\- ¿sobre que hablaron? - preguntó intrigado el muchacho

\- Yo... no tengo idea - Hiccup golpeo ligeramente su rostro con la palma de su mano al escucharlo, pero algo le hizo preguntarse si el herrero en verdad no lo sabía - Pero estoy seguro que lo que sea que hayan dicho, Hiccup, en verdad es de vida o muerte, esto es muy importante para tu padre, todo indica que hay algo en juego y...

\- ¡Bocon! - lo llamo una voz femenina desde atrás - El Jefe manda decir que partiremos en un par de horas, quiere que le ayudes a asegurarse de que todo este en orden - dijo la Jinete de la Nadder Mortal que aterrizaba junto con la gronkle y el Cremallerus

\- Oye Hiccup ¿sigues hay? ¿que tal es por dentro? - pregunto Brutacio desmontando

\- Oscuro y gris - dijo Hiccup en tono casual - y si, sigo aquí.. aunque la verdad pensaba salir - añadió en tono sarcástico - pero ya sabes, el Jefe me pidió que cuidara este lugar así que...

\- Hiccup - dijo Astrid - Yo tampoco se por que el Jefe actúa así, pero concuerdo con Bocon

\- Si Hiccup - dijo Patapez - esto en verdad parece algo muy importante para tu padre

\- Podrías al menos salir para despedirte y desearle suerte - dijo Astrid

Por la expresión que adopto el rostro de Hiccup, parece que lo estaba considerando, los chicos pensaron por un momento que casi lo habían convencido de que no se molestara tanto con su padre

Hasta que la ruidosa entrada del Pesadilla Monstruosa junto a su Jinete interrumpió sus pensamientos

\- ¿Por que tanto alboroto Patan? - cuestiono Patapez

\- ¿Que no lo han escuchado? - les preguntó adoptando su clasica pose de orgullo - ¡El Jefe acaba de nombrarme... Yo competiré en la categoría final!

El asombro, el shock y la incredulidad pasaron por el rostro de cada Jinete, así con en el del herrero, quienes al instante se giraron a ver la reacción del hijo del Jefe. Este igualmente paso por el estado de shock para ser reemplazado por una de incredulidad mezclada con enfado

Como si pensara que esta competencia en realidad no era tan importante para su padre después de todo, había elegido a Patan para representar a Berk, hubiera o no algo en juego entre ambas islas, no debía ser tan de vida o muerte

\- Debes estar bromeando - dijo Patapez - el Jefe no pudo haberte elegido a ti

\- Claro que si - respondió Patan - Siempre se los dije.. ¡Soy la opción mas obvia!

\- Mucho después del hijo del Jefe - añadió Astrid compartiendo el animo de Hiccup

\- ¿Que hacen todos aquí? - dijo una voz conocida desde la entrada de la arena - Debemos irnos en unas horas y... - El Jefe detuvo sus palabras al ver la forma en que era observado por estos vikingos, de todas, la mirada mas significativa era la de su hijo, por su expresión seguro ya se había enterado

* * *

 **N/A: Así que... ¿que creen que fue lo que paso cuando Mogadon venció a Estoico? ¿Que sera lo que pusieron en juego? ¿me dejan un review?**

* * *

 ** _AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_**

 ** _\- Solo haz... lo que mejor sabes hacer_**


	9. Decisión

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **Decisión**

\- Debe sentirse horrible - decía Brutacio mientras volvía a montar la cabeza de Belch - Estar dentro de esa oscura jaula, sin poder salir por quien sabe cuanto tiempo

\- Y ademas de no poder volar - añadió su gemela - Tener que vernos a todos volar en nuestros dragones

\- En dirección de los Juegos en los que has querido competir desde hace años y nunca has podido - añadió ahora Patapez - ahora que finalmente era tu oportunidad...

\- Y saber que tu propio padre te lo prohibió - dijo Astrid - y que ademas

\- Me eligió a mi para concursar - dijo Patan en tono casual - Eso sin contar con lo perfecta que esta noche para volar por el...

\- ¡Suficiente! - exclamo Hiccup sobresaltando a todos los presentes - Ahh lo siento, es solo que... no me están ayudando

\- Como puede ayudarte el recordar que estas en prisión - decía Brutilda - castigado sin volar y...

\- Si - interrumpio Hiccup - Sin competencia, sin vuelo, sin libertad, y por poco sin dragon... aun lo recuerdo, no tienen que enlistarlo cada cinco minutos

\- Hiccup tiene razón - dijo Patapez - ¿quien querría que le recordaran esto una y otra vez?

.

\- Bocon - murmuro el Jefe intentando no perder la paciencia con su amigo - Dije que...

\- ¿Que? - dijo el herrero - Yo solo dije que no quiero imaginar lo que piensas en este momento, es decir, le prohibiste volar a Hiccup justo cuando lo necesitabas, Mogadon aparece recordando su trato, y ahora la ley te obliga a usar a Patan en la última categoría... y arrestaste a tu propio hijo - El herrero ganó una mirada poco amistosa por parte del Jefe con ese último comentario - No quiero imaginar que diría su madre

El Jefe suspiro al escucharlo - Valka - murmuro. Su mirada y sus pensamientos de pronto se perdieron en otra parte del tiempo y parece que el herrero identifico exactamente a donde

\- ¿No crees que si le dijeras a Hiccup que...?

\- No - respondió el Jefe al instante, volviendo a la realidad - no quiero imaginar su reacción, el...

\- Mejor dicho - añadió Bocon - sí que imaginas su reacción ¿cierto?

El Jefe asintió - Se parece mucho a su madre - dijo finalizando ese tema, del que parece que solo ellos dos tenían consciencia - Es hora de irnos... ve y llama al resto de los competidores y a los jinetes.. otra vez

Bocon se apresuro a la arena no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a su amigo, este estaba terminando de poner la silla de Rompecraneos, aunque no muy concentrado en eso

Sin perder mas tiempo, el herrero llego a la arena, efectivamente los Jinetes continuaban ahí - ¡Última llamada de parte del Jefe! - dijo entrando a la Academia

\- ¡es hora! - complemento sorpresivamente la voz del propio Jefe

Sin decir una palabra, los Jinetes dirigieron una última mirada a Hiccup, este en un principio bajo los ojos para luego mirarlos con una disimulada sonrisa - anden yo estaré bien.. vigilando la prisión.. por dentro, no hagan enojar al Jefe - los chicos aun sin decir nada se miraron entre si y finalmente sus cuatro dragones emprendieron el vuelo fuera de la Academia - ¡Suerte! - murmuro Hiccup mientras los veía alejarse

De pronto, al quedar solo padre e hijo, la tensión se hizo presente y el silencio incomodo apareció

El herrero, como siempre, se dio cuenta de esto, así que, se situó en medio del Jefe y de la reja que los separaba del muchacho

\- Ahh, Hiccup quiere decir que te desea suerte en los Juegos de Invierno - dijo Bocon observando al Jefe que mantenía la vista en su hijo, este continuaba acariciando a su dragón sin dirigirle una mirada - Y tu padre quiere decir que te lo agradece y que espera volver y verte pronto

El silencio incomodo continuo por unos segundos, hasta que el jefe suspiro rápidamente - Es hora Bocon - dijo y por fin el jefe dio media vuelta y caminó apresuradamente por la salida de la arena, su mente continuaba tan ocupada que no percibio que accidentalmente algo caía de su bolsillo

\- ¿Que estas haciendo Hiccup? - pregunto el herrero una vez el Jefe se fue completamente, sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos

\- Bueno - respondió con cierta ironía - No es que haya muchas cosas interesantes que hacer aquí adentro, pero...

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso - respondió el herrero en tono serio - Se que hablaste con tu padre y.. bueno, Aunque finjas bien que no te afecta o que esto no te interesa o por lo menos que no te intriga, y si tu padre no te hablo de...

\- De nada que explique algo Bocon - respondió el chico

El herrero dio un suspiro - ¿Enserio vas a quedarte ahí? - cuestiono por fin

\- ¿Que se supone que haga? - Cuestiono en respuesta el Jinete - Estando aquí...

\- Esta bien, no entiendes lo que esta haciendo tu padre... pero, Ni una despedida, ni unas palabras de aliento, Ademas Hiccup, Sabes bien que hay algo que puedes hacer para ayudar aunque no entiendas..

\- ¿Ayudar? - cuestiono mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos - Me prohibió volar en primer lugar, casi me quita a mi dragón, nos arresto a ambos ¿Como podría ayudar?

\- ¿Como, preguntas? - dijo el herrero sacando un pequeño objeto

\- Sí - dijo Hiccup, mirándolo intrigado - eso pregunto, el Jefe lo ordeno y Patan es quien ...

\- "El Jefe ordeno y Patan es" - dijo Bocon imitando su voz y moviendo sus hombros

\- Yo ni siquiera hablo asi - protesto el chico

\- Hiccup, el hecho de no entiendas los motivos de tu padre no quiere decir que en verdad no puedas hacer nada - dijo dejando caer casualmente el pequeño objeto cerca de la reja, Hiccup frunció el ceño viéndolo intrigado

\- ¿Y como se supone que puedo ayudar? - preguntó

\- Solo haz... lo que mejor sabes hacer - dijo Bocon desenvainando una de las espadas que estaban cerca de el y dejándola caer también al alcance de el muchacho - Es hora de irnos, nos vemos

El muchacho observó al herrero alejarse, y por unos segundos al pequeño objeto que este había dejado caer cerca de el, enseguida sacudió su cabeza apartando de su mente lo que sea que había pensado.

Al volverse se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de su dragón - ¿Qué? - preguntó al ver la forma en que lo miraba. Enseguida el dragón se incorporo y con algo de dificultad empezó a empujar a Hiccup, instándolo a ponerse de pie - Chimuelo, Chimuelo, ¿que pasa contigo? - este respondió golpeándole el costado una vez mas - Ya se lo que piensas amigo, pero tu lo escuchaste, Patan va a... ¡auch!

Entonces el Jinete se vio interrumpido por un golpe que le propino el Furia Nocturna usando su cola artificial, sin embargo ese golpe también lo hizo ver mas de cerca el objeto que Bocon había "olvidado"

 _Podrías_ _al menos salir para despedirte y desearle suerte_ Las palabras de la chica resonaron en su mente, enseguida el Jinete se puso de pie y vio a los ojos a su dragón, este asintió. Hiccup sonrió algo de lado y estiró la mano atravez de la reja alcanzando la pequeña llave que por casualidad era la que abría su prisión - Ya vuelvo - dijo corriendo fuera de la arena, mas se detuvo un momento al ver un rollo de pergamino tirado cerca de la entrada, Hiccup lo levantó sin desenrollarlo y continuo corriendo hasta llegar a la orilla del acantilado que tenía vista del muelle. No pudo evitar sentir una sensación de _deja vu_ al estar de pie en ese sitio, fue ahí mismo donde tres años atrás, vio a su padre y al resto de los barcos alejarse con rumbo al nido de dragones

Y ahora, tres años después, se encontraba ahí de nuevo, los Jinetes ya se habían elevado en sus dragones, incluyendo a su padre, y los barcos ya se habían hecho a la mar

\- ¡A defender nuestra isla! - anuncio el Jefe - Destino ¡Isla Meatheads!

Al instante, barcos y dragones emprendieron el largo viaje, el Jefe por su parte, dio una última vista a la isla y junto con ella, sorpresivamente vio también a su hijo, quien después de todo, si había ido a despedirlos - Volveré... quizás con el triunfo... - dijo el Jefe

\- Seguiré aquí - dijo Hiccup cuando vio a su padre darle una última mirada desde lejos antes de dar media vuelta y seguir al resto del pueblo - Tal vez

El heredero al trono permaneció en lo alto del acantilado hasta que ya no pudo ver a su padre, a los Jinetes o a alguno de los barcos. Cuando pudo ver el último de estos desaparecer, el chico suspiro, y dio media vuelta con intensión de volver con su dragón al interior de la jaula, pero de golpe recordó el rollo que se había encontrado de camino. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y después de unos momentos de vasilacion, lo desenvolvió, sin evitar sorprenderse al ver de que se trataba y a quien iba dirigida,

El muchacho dudo unos momentos mas, y finalmente comenzó su lectura

 _"Estimado Estoico el Vasto..._

.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de distancia, igualmente bajo el cielo estrellado, muchos en la Isla Meathead continuaban arduamente con su entrenamiento

Incluyendo a quien sería su representante, nuevamente se encontraba lanzando martillos a la mayor distancia que podía,

El Jefe de la isla, nada menos que el propio Mogadon, lo veía entrenar y confirmaba que había elegido bien al que competiría con el rival que traería Estoico

\- Me alegra que no te confies - le dijo acercandose al muchacho - Muchos de nuestra propia isla y de las que nos visitaran estan muy interesados en conocer al competidor de Berk, apuestan por que el será a quien te enfrentaras al final

\- ¿Que sabes sobre el? - pregunto el chico mientras levantaba otro mazo y se preparaba para lanzar - ademas de que le dicen "Conquistador" - dijo con cierto coraje

\- No creo haberlo visto antes - respondió sinceramente - Pero todos aseguran que Estoico lo elegira a el, también yo puedo asegurarlo

De pronto el rostro del chico adopto una expresión burlista - Al menos se a quien no voy a enfrentar

Al Jefe le tomo unos segundos entender a quien se refería - ¿Te refieres a Hiccup?

Al escuchar su nombre el chico no pudo evitar reírse en tono de burla - ¿Hiccup? ¿sugieres que el me enfrentara en lugar del "Conquistador de dragones"? ¡Por favor! Eso seria muy decepcionante, muy fácil y a la vez muy aburrido

\- Tienes razón, su propio Hijo seria el ultimo al que Estoico enviaría

\- Pues sea quien sea espero que ya este enterado... de a quien se enfrentara - dijo el chico soltando el enorme mazo a una increíble distancia. Acto seguido el Jefe puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho

\- Nada menos que a mi hijo - dijo Mogadon con orgullo

.

\- Así que Dogsbreath - murmuro Hiccup enrollando el pergamino por milésima ocasión, había dado innumerables leídas a aquella carta, tantas que él mismo desconocía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que su padre se había ido, pero en realidad, ya era casi de madrugada

Hiccup guardo en su ropa aquel rollo y continuo mirando con atención el cielo, con dirección a donde su padre había partido, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado, no solo ahora, sino desde tiempo atrás

Ese mismo dia, su padre había tenido una breve charla con el, donde le dijo que _Como un Jinete abraza sus sueños, un Jefe protege su honor, pero ambos siempre tienen un motivo por el cual luchar_

\- Aun no entiendo tus motivos - dijo Hiccup viendo en dirección donde habían partido - Pero definitivamente... ahora tengo los míos

El Furia Nocturna, definitivamente si se había percatado del paso del tiempo, y se había extrañado de que su jinete aun no volviera sin embargo en ese instante escucho los apresurados pasos de su amigo, desde que este entró percibió en su mirada algo especial, algo que no había visto desde que su padre lo había castigado.

 _ **Ser el heredero al trono significa muchas cosas, en ti hay expectativas, tu eres el ejemplo, eres quien mejor cumples las reglas**_

Despues de un intenso intercambio de miradas entre Jinete y Dragón, Hiccup sonrio de lado con arrogancia y abrio la reja de la jaula que aun aprisionaba al dragón

 _ **Ser Jinete de dragón lo defino con valor, confianza y libertad pero muchas veces tambien significa que rompes muchas reglas**_

Acto seguido, el Jinetes aun con enorme determinación, levanto la espada que Bocon había dejado caer horas antes y con tres embestidas corto las cuerdas que aprisionaban al Furia Nocturna

 _ **Ser el hijo del Jefe, tal vez no vaya de la mano con ser Jinete, sobre todo cuando eres considerado el mejor...**_

El dragón extendio feliz sus alas y sonrio en complicidad con su Jinete, sobre todo al ver que despues de varios dias, este había vuelto a vestir su traje de vuelo

 _ **pues si eres el Mejor Jinete de Dragón, eso significa que tambien eres el mejor rompiendo las reglas**_

Y sin esperar mas, Jinete y dragón volvieron a los cielos, con la isla Meatheads como unico destino, la isla anfitriona de los Juegos de Invierno


	10. Juegos Inaugurados

**Capitulo 10**

Con el Jefe de Berk al frente, los Jinetes y los barcos arribaron a la isla anfitriona, el Cuernatronante aterrizó seguido por el resto de los dragones, el jefe desmontó y justo a unos metros de el se encontraba un hombre alto, un poco mas delgado que Estoico y tenía un parche en señal de que perdió uno de sus ojos así como una capa que lo distinguía como el Jefe de esa Isla

Ambos Jefes se miraron desafiantes, lentamente se acercaron sin decir palabra alguna

\- Estoico...

\- Mogadon...

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte - dijo finalmente el Jefe de los Meatheads con una sonrisa al tiempo que ambos se daban un abrazo

\- Bastante, diria yo - dijo el Jefe de Berk respondiendo al abrazo

\- ¡¿DONDE ESTA?! - exclamaron un par de chicas abriéndose paso entre la multitud - ¡¿Quien es el conquistador de dragones?!

\- El... no estará aquí - dijo Bocon para descepcion de todos

\- ¿Qué él no estará aquí? - se quejó una de ellas

\- ¿No competirá él al final? - preguntó con interés el Jefe anfitrión, Estoico se limitó a negar con la cabeza - ¡vaya! - exclamó cruzando los brazos - habrá muchos decepcionados

\- ¡¿Han oído eso?! - exclamó un vikingo de estatura regular que sostenía una pequeña bandeja en sus manos - ¡El conquistador de dragones no se presentara! ¿a quien se giran las apuestas?

\- ¿Apuestas? - cuestionó Estoico

\- Si, ya sabes... desde que inicio el rumor de que "el Conquistador de dragones" vendría muchos comenzaron a apostar a su favor pero... - titubeo al ver con gusto que las apuestas ahora se volteaban a favor de su hijo - como te dije, habrá muchos decepcionados... Pasen por favor - dijo con un ademan para que continuaran

Tanto el Jefe como los competidores los siguieron, dejando unos pasos atras a los Jinetes quienes se detuvieron una vez mas al escuchar una conocida voz para ellos, justo detrás

\- ¿Así que el "Conquistador de dragones" no se presentara? - dijo aquella voz, de inmediato los Jinetes se giraron a la par para comprobar a quien pertenecía y con desagrado comprobaron que era quien creían

Un chico, al menos un año menor que ellos, un poco mas alto que Patan y con una complexión parecida al mismo era el dueño de ese comentario

\- Dogsbreath - articularon Astrid y Patapez al verlo

\- ¡Jinetes! - los llamó a distancia el Jefe - ¡Deprisa... se hace tarde! Debemos tomar posiciones

\- Tal vez supo que se enfrentaría a mi y prefirió no hacerlo - añadió el chico - Quiza no sea tan valiente como cuentan...

\- ¡No tienes idea de lo que esta diciendo! - exclamó Astrid casi poniéndose en guardia para pelear, incluso sus dedos rozaron la empuñadura de su hacha

\- ¡Uy..! ¿le conocen bien para estar tan seguros? - preguntó Dogsbreath queriendo molestar

\- ¡Claro que lo conocemos! - respondió Patapez - De hecho... Haces bien en alegrarte por su ausencia - dijo Patapez

\- Si el compitiera... Sería tu tormento - añadió Astrid viéndolo desafiante

\- Pareciera que lamentas su ausencia, ¿verdad, hermosa? - dijo Dogsbreath viéndola de arriba a abajo, Astrid con desagrado se apartó de el sin responder

 _Mmm..._ pensaba el chico _Tal vez si sea una lastima que el no haya venido... Pude ganarle directamente.. muchas cosas_ pensó sin dejar de ver a la Jinete del Nadder

\- ¿Astrid? ¿Enserio, Dogsbreath? - dijo una voz detrás de el al tiempo que le dieron un leve golpe en el costado, el mencionado lo reconoció y se giro lentamente hasta que ambos se vieron cara a cara

\- Patan Mocoso - dijo Dogsbreath

\- Dogsbreath... - dijo Patan

Ambos se vieron sin decir mas por unos segundos

\- ¿Competirás? - preguntó el de la isla Meathead

\- Bromeas al dudarlo ¿eh? - respondió el berkiano

\- ¡Pues dame esos cinco! - exclamaron ambos de forma sorpresiba al tiempo que chocaban las manos dos veces

\- ¿No me digas que vienes en lugar del "Conquistador de dragones"? - cuestionó Dogsbreath haciendo comillas con los dedos al nombrarlo

\- Tal como dices - respondió Patan

\- Al menos esto no estará taaan aburrido... Dime este chico "monta-dragones" ¿es tan bueno como dicen? - preguntó mientras ambos caminaban

El rostro de Patan se tornó serio y por un momento dudo que responder

\- Sabes.. no importa - añadió Dogsbreath - el no vendrá, y ya que tu competirás, como dije no estará tan aburrido

\- ¿Aburrido? - preguntó Patan - Jaja ¿Y por que iba a estarlo?

\- Mi padre sugirió que en lugar del "jinete" vendría Hiccup - dijo con burla evidente

\- ¿Hiccup? ¿en lugar del "conquistador"?- preguntó Patan algo desconcertado

\- Si Hiccup - dijo aun con burla - ¡Ja! ¿Imaginas eso? Yo enfrentando a Hiccup.. ¡que decepción! Aun recuerdo como era cuando eramos niños ¿tu no?

\- Espera - dijo Patan - ¿Tu no sabes que Hiccup es...

\- ¡Oigan Ustedes dos! - dijo el Jefe Meathead - Ya estamos por comenzar

\- ¡vamos! - dijo Dogsbreath acudiendo junto a su padre sin dejar terminar a Patan

En la arena, la mayoría de los visitantes incluyendo a los Berkianos se impresionaron pues parece que los Meatheads se habían esmerado mucho en la preparación

Los asientos para los espectadores ahora formaban una "U" que rodeaba la arena, esta tenía un gran espacio para los competidores que se extendía hasta la orilla del acantilado que obviamente iba en dirección al mar

En las afueras de la arena de la isla anfitriona, se encontraban todos los Jefe al lado de los que serian los competidores, desde ahí, escucharon la breve introducción que decía el encargado y acto seguido, empezaba a presentar a cada Isla.

\- Por favor un cálido aplauso para la Isla Quietud y su Jefe Bálder el glorioso

Desde la puerta de unas de las entradas de la arena, se abrió paso el Jefe mencionado con al menos unas 12 personas de diversas edades, el resto que había acudido como espectador se hallaba en la parte de arriba, en la zona destinada para esto

\- Isla Histérica y su Jefe Hamlet el atontado

De igual forma, el Jefe entro desde otra puerta seguido por otros 12 competidores, estos al entrar movían ágil y casi artisticamente las mazas que llevaban en las manos

\- ¡Siii! - exclamó el Jefe junto con los otros una vez terminaron su presentación

\- Las bellas damas de la isla Bog-buglar y Osmá que viene en representación de la Jefe Bertha -

Nuevamente la dama apareció desde otra entrada saludando al publico mientras las competidoras desde atrás, entraban haciendo numerosos saltos artísticos y siempre al terminar cada una extendía la mano mostrando un objeto diverso

\- Quienes perdieron objetos al llegar, bueno, ya saben donde están - dijo con ironía el presentador, pues todos ahí ya debían conocer que caracterizaba a esta isla

\- También contamos con la Isla del Silencio y su Jefe Hakon - Y haciendo honor a su Isla el jefe se limito a dar un saludo pequeño sin una palabra o siquiera alguna expresión en el rostro al igual que los acompañantes

\- Continuamos con... Isla Berseker

\- ¿QUE?! - Exclamaron los berkianos desde su lugar al escuchar

\- Junto con Var-lif, familiar cercana del Jefe Dagur el desquiciado

Al instante otras 12 personas salieron desde otra entrada, marchando como si se tratara de algo militar y al mismo tiempo haciendo increíbles trucos con unas lanzas que cada uno llevaba en sus manos

\- Esto no me agrada...- murmuro Astrid

\- ¡vamos Astrid! - dijo Patan acercándose mucho a ella - si necesitas protección solo pídelo y...¡ah! - exclamó cuando la chica torció su brazo

\- Ahora con ustedes la Isla de Berk y el Jefe Estoico el Vasto

El Cuenatronante montado por su Jinete dio tres vueltas en el cielo justo sobre la arena y aterrizó justo en medio de esta siendo rodeado por los demas jinetes

\- Vaya eso fue sencillo - dijo Mogadon desde su lugar haciendo enojar visiblemente a Estoico

\- Fue una buena entrada Jefe - Dijo Patapez

\- Pudo ser mucho mejor - dijo el Jefe de Berk recordando cuando hace unos días vio a su hijo volando sobre el mar, alborotando el agua salada.. La verdad con todo lo que había pasado no habían tenido tiempo para ensayar una buena entrada

\- Y por último pero no menos importante, la isla anfitriona, Isla Meathead y su Jefe Mogadon

Al instante desde la última entrada posible, entraron los 12 concursantes de la isla, al principio en una sola fila pero poco a poco esta se fue deshaciendo y formando tres en su lugar, estos también llevaban lanzas en sus manos y cada 5 segundos las usaban para golpear el suelo, al mismo tiempo, sin equivocarse, después uno a uno soltaba la lanza y corría para dar tres giros sobre sus manos. Los últimos en salir fueron Dogsbreath quien imitó las acciones de los otros pero al final prendió fuego a su propia lanza que junto a las otras formaron un circulo justo cuando entro el Jefe Mogadon

\- Y con esto concluimos las presentaciones de las Islas competidoras - decía el vikingo desde una plataforma - Como en cada competencia tendremos muy buenos jugadores, por lo tanto fuertes rivales para cada uno... ¡Demos inicio oficial a los Juegos de Invierno!

* * *

 **N/A: Asi que.. ¿que competencias les gustaría ver? Diganme todo lo que opinan, mil gracias por sus reviews, ¡No se pierdan el próximo!**

xcierto _Sam-archer... soy una chica jaja, me llamaste_ _amigo..._ en mi perfil dice por que uso _Ritoru-Deito_

* * *

 ** _AVANCE_**

 ** _\- TODO UN VIKINGO TERCO Y NECIO ¿EHH?_**

 ** _-USTEDES DOS SE PARECEN DEMASIADO_**


	11. Juegos Vikingos

**N/A: Propiedad de DREAMWORKS etc, espero les guste**

 _ **"Procura llegar al final... y luchar con valor"**_

 **Capitulo 11**

La primer competencia estaba por iniciar, era la única en la que competían todos los participantes y probablemente era una en la que las islas perdían a mas de estos, pues aquel que no completara el recorrido, quedaría no solo fuera de esa competencia si no de todos los juegos

En la línea de salida, se encontraban todos los participantes agrupados según sus islas, en el caso de Berk estaban los cinco Jinetes ademas de otros siete vikingos que también competían, estaban justo a un lado de los jugadores de los Meatheads,

La primer señal se dio indicándoles que se prepararan, Dosgsbreath guiño un ojo para con Astrid de forma coqueta a lo que ella tornó los ojos con evidente desagrado

al oír la segunda señal y por consiguiente la tercera todos los competidores salieron disparados. Esta primer competencia se trataba de nada menos que una carrera de obstáculos, sin embargo aunque al principio parecía fácil los jugadores empezaron a preguntarse por que previamente el presentador había dicho que tendría un toque extra de dificultad

Astrid y Patan se mantenían a la par de Dogsbreath y de una de las chicas de Bog-buglar, continuaron corriendo hasta acercarse cada vez mas a la primera linea de obstáculos

\- ¡Vikingos! - dijo el comentarista - ¡Aquí tienen el nuevo elemento de las carreras de obstáculos! - sin dejar de correr los competidores se volvieron a ver con asombro como de una reja liberaban al menos a una docena de jabalíes salvajes

\- ¡¿Como se supone que nos libramos de esto?! - Exclamó Patapez mientras corría queriendo huir de ellos

\- En determinados lugares de la pista encontraran armas que los ayudaran - dijo el comentarista - Pero presten atención a esto... Las armas no son suficientes para todos

Aquello sin duda aumentaba aun mas la dificultad y también la rivalidad entre los competidores, si querían seguir en los juegos tendrían que luchar incluso entre ellos mismos para completar el recorrido

Sin problema alguno, Astrid saltó el primer obstáculo que se trataba de una barra y en un mismo movimiento se hizo de un hacha la cual utilizaba para librarse de los jabalíes que encontraba a su paso, a unos pasos suyos, Patan tuvo una breve pelea con miembro de la isla Silencio por conseguir un mazo, el cual ganó Patan haciendo que la isla Silencio perdiera un integrante

Como siguiente "obstáculos" los corredores tenían que saltar desde la siguiente barra y alcanzar así sostenerse de un pasamanos, esto se volvía mas difícil por que por ningún motivo debían arriesgarse a soltar el arma que habían conseguido

Astrid paso por el pasamanos casi sin problema seguida de cerca por Dogsbreath y Patan, mas atrás se acercaban los gemelos quienes también cruzaron sin mucha dificultad, sin embargo algunos miembros de la isla Quietud e isla Histérica no pudieron lograrlo y cayeron al suelo desde una altura considerable, no solo sufriendo una fractura también perdiendo la oportunidad de continuar y dejando a sus islas sin varios competidores

Los corredores que aun se mantenían en la carrera, terminaron con el pasamanos y continuaron a pie con mas barras como obstáculos y con su lucha constante con los jabalíes. Astrid continuaba manteniéndose en primer lugar hasta que una chica Meathead la derribo aparentemente intentando quitarle el arma, pero esta la soltó cuando vio a Dogsbreath rebasar a los Berkianos. Astrid al darse cuenta lanzó a la chica justo a donde venían mas jabalíes haciendo así que los Meatheads perdieran un integrante, enseguida la chica se levantó y continuo la carrera, y vio con cierto alivio que Patan aun se mantenía a la par de Dogsbreath y sin duda tendría tiempo de alcanzarlos al llegar a las dos ultimas pruebas

La penúltima se trataba de una red colocada a cierta altura la cual los corredores tendrían que escalar por ambos lados para poder cruzar

Patan y Dosgbreath fueron los primeros en llegar a la red seguidos por Astrid y otra chica Bog-buglar, sin dudarlo todos se sostuvieron de la red intentando escalar, lo cual era algo difícil pues la red se movía sin consideración.

Al llegar a la máxima altura de esta, las islas competidoras volvieron a sufrir numerosas bajas pues muchos concursantes caían desde lo mas alto hasta el suelo sin recuperarse. Mas nuevamente Berk y Meathead se mantenían a la cabeza

Astrid volvió a emparejarse con Dogsbreath y Patan seguidos aun por algunas Bog-buglar, una vez concluyeron con la red, siguieron corriendo en dirección del último obstáculo, era probablemente uno de los mas difíciles. Los corredores tendrían que llegar hasta una barra en la cual tendrían que apoyarse y saltar por encima de una fosa de agua, mientras mas distancia libraran al saltar, menor cantidad de agua tendrían que nadar y por lo tanto terminarían el recorrido primero

\- Se que es de caballeros dejar a la dama primero pero...- dijo Dogsbreath conforma se acercaban a la barra

\- Pero bien sabemos que no tienes nada de caballero - respondió Astrid al tiempo que ambos saltaban por la barra lo mas alto que pudieron y enseguida caían al agua

Durante la caída la chica Bog-buglar que se mantenía detrás sostuvo del tobillo a Astrid logrando retrasarla, sin embargo Patan logro ponerse al dia y llego a la orilla al mismo tiempo que Dogsbreath, seguidos de cerca por Astrid y la chica de Bog-buglar

\- ¡Y asi termina la primer competencia! - dijo el presentador - y aunque la mayoría de las islas logro completarlo, tenemos dos que sin duda vienen con todo, el primer lugar es un empate de la isla de Berk y la isla anfitriona Meathead

Ambos Jefes de las respectivas islas ganadoras se miraron sin decir nada mientras aplaudían por el triunfo

\- Ambas manteniéndose con 8 competidores, seguidas por la isla Bog-buglar que mantiene 7 de sus competidores, en tercer lugar tenemos a la isla Histerica y a la isla Berseker con 6 competidores y por último la isla Silencio y la isla Quietud con 5 competidores

Cada isla sin duda había perdido miembros valiosos durante la carrera, estos no podrían competir en ninguno de los otros juegos, y la dinámica sería la misma en las siguientes fases

\- Odio decirlo pero - dijo Astrid - Bien hecho Patan

\- ¿Que tal un beso como premio? - dijo parando los labios recibiendo al momento un golpe en la cara por parte de la chica

\- Y eso fue un empate Estoico - dijo Mogadon observando la competencia a distancia junto al Jefe de Berk

\- Aun no se termina Mogadon - respondió Estoico

.

\- ¡Lanzamiento a distancia! - dijo el comentarista - ¡Jabalina y Martillo serán sus armas para esta competencia! Y recuerden... quien no logre pasar mas haya del limite establecido, quedara descalificado

Cada uno de los competidores tomó primero la Jabalina, se trataba de una larga barra de metal de unos dos metros y contaba con peso adicional la cual debían lanzar a la mayor distancia posible, aunque había un limite establecido el cual debían superar o serian descalificados

Gracias al empate anterior, Berk y Meathead lanzaban al mismo tiempo, en este caso los Jefes habían tenido libertad de elegir cuantos jugadores enviar, pues a mayores aciertos obtendrían mas puntos pero también había mas riesgos de perder mas competidores, sin embargo ambos Jefes optaron por enviar la misma cantidad, 3 jugadores

Dogsbreath junto a otros dos adolescentes en representación de Meathead y tres de los jinetes, Patan, Astrid y Patapez representando a Berk.

Al oir la señal, los seis chicos lanzaron la jabalina, los tres sobrepasaron el limite y de alguna sorpresiva forma, dieron a la misma distancia, haciendo que sus islas ganaran tres puntos cada una

\- No tendran tanta suerte con el martillo - dijo Dogsbreath al ver lo acontecido

Acto seguido las islas restantes lanzaron la jabalina, en el caso de Bog-buglar, envió solo dos jugadoras las cuales lograron rebasar el limite pero no se acercaron a los anteriores, ganando solo dos puntos

La isla Berserker y la isla Histerica también envió solo a dos jugadores pero de estos solo uno logro rebasar el limite, ganando un punto y perdiendo un jugador mas, las islas Quietud y Silencio corrieron una suerte parecida

\- ¡Lanzamiento de martillo! - anunciaron

En seguida los respectivos concursantes, tomaron uno de los mismos

Berk y Meathead fueron los primeros en lanzar nuevamente, Dogsbreath demostró que efectivamente había entrenado duro para esa competencia, su lanzamiento llegó una distancia asombrosa, sin embargo a penas le faltaron unos centímetros a Astrid para igualarlo

.

\- ¡Salto de longitud! - anuncio el vikingo encargado desde la plataforma - En esta competencia los jugadores correr hasta la zona marcada y saltar lo mas alto que puedan a la mayor distancia y caer con agilidad.. Recuerden que quien no lo complete quedara descalificado

En medio de la pista había sido marcado un máximo de ocho metros y un mínimo de dos, el que no superara ese limite quedaría fuera de la competencia. Nuevamente los Jefes podían elegir cuantos jugadores enviar, sin superar los 4

Para empezar el juego, Astrid enfrentaría a una chica Meathead, ambas tomaron posición, se miraron desafiantes y corrieron a la par, su salto sin duda sobrepaso los dos metros de limite, sin embargo Astrid la rebaso por unos centímetros al casi alcanzar los seis metros

Dogsbreath y Patan compitieron de la misma forma, sin embargo ninguno de los dos rebaso el logro de Astrid. Enseguida Brutilda y Brutacio enfrentaban a una Bog-buglar y un miembro de la tribu Histérica. Ambos gemelos lograron saltar sin dificultades al igual que la Bog-buglar sin embargo la isla Histérica perdió un jugador mas cuando su competidor se lastimo el tobillo al caer

.

\- Por fin una de las competencias mas esperadas - anuncio el comentarista - ¡Tiro al blanco! En años pasados esta a sido la competencia decisiva para muchos, y por supuesto una donde las islas pierden mas jugadores, durante la competencia utilizaran hachas, arco y flecha y tiraran a diversas distancias y en diversas posiciones, incluyendo blancos móviles, a mayor distancia mayor dificultad pero también significa mas puntos y no olviden, en esta se decide quienes competirán en la nueva categoría

La primera fase constara en presicion, lanzando hachas a un blanco fijo en posición de pie a 10 metros

Meathead y Berk eran quienes mantenían el mayor numero de jugadores, contando con ocho cada una, seguidas por Bog-buglar que contaban con siete, sin embargo el resto de las islas ahora contaban con 4 Jugadores, pero como bien dijo el encargado, en esta competencia era una donde mas jugadores se perderían, pues los que lograban avanzar tendrían mayores dificultades,

\- ¡Ahora! - Al instante todos los jugadores lanzaron con fuerza el hacha que sostenían - ¡Meathead y Berk anotan! ¡Ambas siguen a la cabeza! - anuncio cuando 4 jugadores de las respectivas islas dieron al blanco, sin embargo el resto también lanzó y no corrió con tanta suerte

\- ¡Uy! - exclamaron en el publico mientras se encogían de hombros

\- Meathead acaba de perder un concursante - dijo el presentador

\- Jaja - se rió Patapez tratando de que no se dieran cuenta sin embargo un Meathead a su lado lo escuchó, y justo cuando este lanzó fue sutilmente golpeado en el costado llevándolo a errar en el blanco

\- Y no se quedan atras - dice el vikingo - Berk tambien pierde un jugador

.

\- ¡Siguiente fase! - anunciaron - ¡Tiro con arco y flecha! Blanco fijo a 13 metros posición de rodillas

Los jugadores que se mantenían en juego, prepararon el arco se pusieron de rodillas y soltaron la flecha

\- Isla Quietud e Isla Silencio pierden sus último jugadores- anuncio el comentarista cuando estos no dieron en el blanco

Mientras tanto los gemelos se disponían a disparar también sin embargo pelearon por agarrar la misma flecha, esto los llevo a discutir y ambos erraron el blanco

\- Berk pierde dos jugadores mas - anuncio el comentarista desde la plataforma

Entonces dos chicos Meathead no pudieron evitar reirse ante la forma tan "tonta" en que los dos perdieron y ante tal burla ambos fueron tacleados por los gemelos

\- Meathead tambien pierde dos mas - anunció

\- ¡Estoico! - reclamó Mogadon

\- ¡No es culpa mia! - respondio el Jefe de Berk

.

\- Hemos llegado a la penultima fase, hasta ahora las unicas islas que sigen en pie son Isla Bog-buglar con un integrante, Isla Meathead e Isla de Berk con dos integrantes cada una... La penultima prueba consiste en tiro con hacha, a 15 metros de pie

La otra integrante de Meathead dio tres giros sobre si misma al soltar e hacha y dio en el blanco, seguida por Patan quien también acertó, acto seguido Astrid se preparaba para lanzar, y el último momento la primer chica la golpeo sutilmente su costado

\- ¡Oye! - reclamó Astrid

\- Lo siento - dijo la chica tratando de sonar inocente

\- ¡Increíble! - exclamo el presentador mientras el Jefe al igual que los berkianos espectadores cerraban los ojos y se encogían de hombros ante lo que venía - Berk pierde un integrante mas, y esto rompe el empate que habían mantenido, si Berk vuelve a fallar, quedaran automáticamente descalificados - Al instante miles de murmullos se escucharon a lo largo de toda la arena - ¡Pero presten atención! en la siguiente prueba la dificultad es todavía mayor y los puntos contaran al doble, si ambos aciertan, vuelven a empatar e indudablemente estas grandes islas se enfrentaran en la final... Pero no olviden, Berk esta ahora en desventaja.. ¡Prueba Final!Tiro con arco y flecha a 25 metros...de rodillas y un Blanco movil

Los murmullos entre la multitud volvieron a escucharse, ese era un momento decisivo y la prueba era sumamente difícil

Con cierto nerviosismo la chica que hizo fallar a Astrid preparó el arco, se puso de rodillas y esperó distinguir el blanco, con algo de dificultad vio a gran distancia una silueta de jabalí que se movía, la chica dejo ir la flecha la cual dio fuera del blanco principal. Sin embargo no había errado del todo y dio medio punto a su isla

Después de ella y dada la ventaja que ahora tenían, Dogsbreath preparó el arco de la misma manera y dio en el blanco certeramente

\- ¡Otro punto para Meathead... Si Berk falla quedan descalificados automáticamente! y si acierta ¡Habra competencia final!

Patan con cierto temor preparó el arco, se puso de rodillas y esperó a visualizar el blanco, ahora todo el peso caía sobre el, si fallaba, Berk perdía toda oportunidad de continuar, todo dependían de que la flecha que ahora apuntaba diera en el blanco y así asegurar nuevamente un empate y por ende, su pase a la final

Dogsbreath, consciente de esto, hizo la misma trampa que la chica había usado con Astrid, justo cuando Patan soltó la flecha el vikingo oponente lo hizo desviarse

\- ¡Nooooo! - exclamaron al ver la flecha ir en dirección al cielo

Todo fue muy rápido entonces, con la flecha dirigiéndose sin piedad hacia arriba muy lejos del blanco el Jefe de Berk perdía toda esperanza de continuar. De pronto un sonido particular y muy conocido especialmente por los Berkianos capturo su atención

\- ¡Vaya Patan! - dijo Dogsbreat mientras todos dirigían su atención al cielo- nunca pensé que ganarías el juego para nosotros

-¡Furia Nocturna! - exclamaron

\- ¡No te relajes tanto Dogsbreath! - dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Entonces todos giraron su vista al cielo, justo frente a sus ojos había un Furia Nocturna siendo montado por un Jinete que vestía con armadura poco común para muchos, cubría parte de su rostro por una especie de antifaz y justo ahora transformaba su escudo en una ballesta, se ponía de rodillas sobre el dragón y a una increíble distancia disparaba una flecha que golpeo la que Patan había lanzado logrando redirigiría en dirección al blanco

\- ¡Con eso empataremos! - exclamó el Jinete cuando la flecha redirigida dio en su blanco y recibió una increíble ovación por el publico ante lo que había hecho

Obviamente los comentarios no se hicieron esperar

\- ¿Quien es el?

\- Debe ser el famoso Jinete del que se habla - hablaba el publico

\- ¡Puntos al doble! - decía el comentarista con emoción - ¡Increíble asaña! ¡En el último momento Berk logra anotar y obtiene su pase a...

\- ¡Eso es una trampa! - exclamó Dogsbreath interrumpiendo - Solo se permite un tiro por isla y debe ser hecho por un miembro nacido en ella, en este caso solo un berkiano puede competir y...

\- ¡Y un Berkiano fue quien lo hizo! - añadio Astrid

\- ¿Es cierto eso? - dijo el comentarista dirigiendose al misterioso Jinete

\- ¡Muestra quien eres! -exigío Dogsbreath

El Jinete pareció tomar aire, se puso de pie en los estribos de la silla y lentamente levanto la cabeza mientras se quitaba el antifaz, el viento añadio un toque especial cuando alboroto su cabello

\- ¡Soy Hiccup Haddock,de la tribu de los Hoolingans... Y EL HONOR DE BERK YO VOY A DEFENDER!

* * *

N/A: _"Procura llegar al final..."_ ¿Ya ven por que puse eso al principio? es otro de mis openings favoritos

¿Que les parece? ¡No olviden los reviews! Díganmelo todo! ¿que les gustaría que pasara? ¿Lo que mas les gusto? ¿como imaginan el enfrentamiento?


	12. Elegido

**N/A: Personajes propiedad de Dreamworks etc, y en respuesta a** ** _Guest,_** **las chicas si podían competir solo en la competencia final no**

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **Elegido**

\- ¿Llevaba un antifaz? - Cuestiono Valka ante el relato de su amigo - Es algo dramático ¿cierto? - dijo Valka aun escuchando el relato del herrero quien la miro de reojo sin decirle nada - ¿Y Estoico? ¿Permitió que participara?

\- Tendrás que escuchar el resto si quieres saberlo ¿Quieres? - pregunto el herrero, la madre del Jefe asintió

\- Un sin numero de reacciones no se hicieron esperar ante su inesperada llegada sobre todo cuando revelo que el y el famoso Jinete eran el mismo

.

.

\- ¡Soy Hiccup Haddock,de la tribu de los Hoolingans... Y EL HONOR DE BERK YO VOY A DEFENDER!

 _"¿Que?"_ empezaba a escucharse en murmullo por todo el publico. Diversas reacciones pasaron por los rostros de la gente como de los participantes, no solo tenían ante ellos al Jinete que montaba al Furia Nocturna sino que el, era nada menos que el hijo de Estoico el Vasto, la última persona que hubieran esperado

Muchos incluso no pudieron evitar dudar de la identidad del muchacho, quienes no lo habían conocido antes pero habían oído algo sobre el estaban seguros que lo que se decía del hijo de Estoico no era lo mismo que de el famoso Jinete de Dragón por el contrario quienes alguna vez lo habían visto no podían creer que este chico que tenían enfrente fuera el mismo que alguna vez vieron pero al dar autentica atención a su rostro, se daban cuenta que efectivamente era el mismo

Los Berkianos por su parte no podían evitar haber adoptado una expresión de orgullo y casi de arrogancia al ver a Hiccup aparecer, después de todo, sin el, Berk no tendría esperanza pero ahora, pensaban que al contrario, los Meathead harían bien en temblar

Había muchos factores en el chico que provocaban todas y cada una de las reacciones de la gente

\- El es el Conquistador de dragones - dijo una chica que se abría paso entre la multitud junto con otras dos chicas, eran unas de las que mas ansiaban conocerlo. Ante su comentario la chica que tenía a su lado solo pudo asentir sin quitarle la vista de encima - Woow - añadió arqueando un poco las cejas en señal de apreciación del chico

El hecho de que lo reconocieran y a la vez no, en parte trajo satisfacción para el Jinete sin embargo la reacción mas gloriosa para el entrenador de dragones fue la del representante de los Meathead. Dogsbreath ahora con los ojos abiertos como platos parecía que había olvidado como cerrar la boca, veía al chico como adoptaba una sonrisa arrogante

\- Ese traje es asombroso - dijo una de las Bog-buglar

Tal había sido el impacto de la presencia del muchacho que su principal oponente no había reparado mucho en su atuendo, y al hacerlo su expresión se torno aun peor, pues la ropa que vestía el Jinete era mucho mejor que la que muchos "hijos de Jefes" portaban ese día incluyéndose a el mismo. Justo antes de partir para la isla, Hiccup había añadido unos nuevos elementos a su traje habitual, ya estaba planeando hacerle algunos cambios y aunque aun no eran los definitivos pensó que era una buena ocasión para estrenarlos. Ahora sobre la malla llevaba aquel cinturón de doble vuelta que le habían obsequiado tiempo atrás (1), sus muñequeras las había cambiado por unas de las cuales sobresalían algunas correas que se cruzaban e iban adornadas con el símbolo de la _clase embestida_ ademas de una parte de la armadura que había añadido y cubria parte de su torso

 _¿como la consiguio?_ se preguntaban muchos en voz baja

\- Míralo bien - dijo la voz de Astrid a Dogsbreath al ver como observaba su ropa - Es el único que lo usa

El Furia Nocturna finalmente aterrizo y su Jinete bajo de el con agilidad, sin quitarle la vista al que sería su oponente quien seguía mirándolo con incredulidad, Hiccup sonrió - ¿De verdad no me reconoces, Dogsbreath? ¿tanto fue el cambio?

\- El Conquistador de dragones es tu hijo Estoico? - le pregunto Mogadon tan sorprendido como los demás, pues el era uno de los que habían dicho que seria el último en competir

\- Claro que lo es - se limito a responder Estoico sin quitar la vista de la escena que había en el centro de la arena

\- Esperabas ver al mismo chico de hace años - dijo Hiccup otra vez al no recibir respuesta de su oponente - entiendo, ya he visto esas reacciones antes

\- De cualquier manera Hiccup - dijo Dogsbreath finalmente - Eso no quiere decir que enfrentarte sera menos decepcionante de lo que recuerdo

Hiccup entrecerró los ojos e inconscientemente apretó los puños ante su comentario, su rostro reflejaba que recordó algo acontecido en el pasado

\- Hasta donde se el representante de Berk ya estaba elegido - volvió a decir Dogsbreath - Eso sin contar que ese tiro que hiciste fue ilegal

El chico estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por el comentarista - Parece que hay muchas cosas que aclarar respecto a la representación de Berk, Jefe Estoico el Vasto, conoce las reglas... Les daremos unos minutos, tendremos un breve descanso antes de que se decida la competencia - finalizo el comentarista

\- ¿Así que ese tiro fue ilegal Dogsbreath? - pregunto Hiccup - Tan ilegal como haber hecho fallar a Astrid ¿No lo crees?

\- Ademas - intervino Astrid - Hiccup no hizo el tiro en sí, la flecha que dio en el blanco fue la que Patan había lanzado ¡Y que tu habías desviado!

\- igual ya has escuchado, tu participación aun esta por verse - dijo Dogsbreath

\- ¿Que te pasa Dogsbreath? ¿Temes perder contra mi? - pregunto Hiccup en tono retador sorprendiendo a todos los Berkianos al oírlo hablar así

\- Woow - dijo cuando lo escucho la chica Meathead que había hecho que Astrid errara su tiro, el representante de su isla la escucho y no pudo evitar molestarse

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que es de Berk? - se quejo Dogsbreath contra la chica - ¡Es el enemigo!

\- ¡Pues parece que me gusta el enemigo! - respondió la chica

.

\- Hiccup ¿que vas hacer? - pregunto Astrid

\- Después de todo tu no deberías estar aquí - dijo Brutacio el resto de lo chicos de Berk lo miraron - No es que me queje

\- Me refiero a que tu padre aun puede impedir que participes - añadió Astrid dejándolo con una expresión pensativa

\- No, - dijo Hiccup - No lo hara - añadió dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Patan y buscando con la vista a su padre

.

Conoces las reglas Estoico - decía Mogadon - ya habías elegido a tu representante

\- ¿Que harás Jefe? - le preguntó Bocon

\- Busquemos a Hiccup - dijo el Jefe saliendo de la pequeña sala donde se hallaban hacia la arena, donde pudieron ver a Hiccup hablando con su primo

\- Lo siento Hiccup - decía Patan - Este sera mi momento de gloria - decía adoptando pose de orgullo - Y no pienso cedértelo, así que deja de suplicar

\- No estoy suplicando Patan - respondió Hiccup - Solo quiero que sepas por que voy a hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer

\- ¿Asi? ¿Y que es? - pregunto Patan

\- Las reglas dicen que un participante puede ser sustituido por otro, solo en caso de que este se lesione o se halle incapacitado para competir - dijo Hiccup

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta yo no estoy lesionado - respondió Patan

\- ¿Ni siquiera algo cansado? - pregunto Hiccup

\- No, lo siento - respondió - Y tampoco parezco incapacitado para continuar

\- Bueno - dijo Hiccup - Yo pienso que si te ves algo agotado ¡Te ayudare a que descanses!

Sin tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa, el Jinete del Pesadilla Monstruosa de pronto vio venir el puño de su primo directo a su rostro, con aun mas fuerza de la que antes había sentido - ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?! Oh espera...-se quejo justo antes de caerse al suelo

\- Cuando llegue aquí dije que YO competiría por Berk ¡Y YO competiré por Berk! ¿Tienes algo que decir Patan? - pregunto levantando le la cabeza un poco

\- Ahora estoy incapacitado - dijo apenas algo consiente

\- Veré que te den Hielo...- dijo empezando a retirarse de ahí - Yo sera a quien Dogsbreath enfrente le guste o no - murmuro

a cierta distancia, el Jefe de Berk y el herrero que había entrenado en el oficio al muchacho habían observado la escena

\- Un vikingo terco y necio ...- dijo Bocon - Después de todo en algo si se parece a ti

.

\- Ha llegado el momento de decidir - dijo el presentador - ¿quien defenderá el honor de Berk?

Hiccup y el resto de los Jinetes no pudo evitar preocuparse, si bien Patan se hallaba extrañamente "incapacitado para continuar" no había intercambiado palabra con su padre

\- ¿Quien competirá Estoico? - pregunto Mogadon

\- ¿Que quien competirá preguntas? - dijo Estoico - Quien todos ustedes esperaban ¡El Mejor Jinete de estas tierras!

Los Berkiano presentes iniciaron una ovasion al escucharlo, después de todo, si no se refería a Hiccup su única opción seria disfrazar a la Jinete de la Nadder

\- ¡Eso es contra las reglas! - se quejo Dogsbreath una vez mas

\- En realidad no - dijo Bocon arrastrando al otro competidor aun inconsciente - el que había sido elegido se haya incapaz de continuar

Dogsbreath y el resto de los meathead vieron eso sin disimular la sorpresa

\- Si pensabas que eso me iba a detener te equivocaste - dijo Hiccup ante la mirada que este le dedico,

\- ¡Ambos competidores pasen al centro de la arena! - anunciaron desde la plataforma

Hiccup se mostró algo indeciso y extraño pues no sabía lo que ocurriría ahora con su padre. Como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento detrás de el, el herrero le toco el hombro

\- Ha elegido a quien sabe que necesita si quiere le victoria - dijo Bocon - a ti... ¡ve ahí y haz lo que tengas que hacer.. Estas listo!

Sin pensarlo mas, Hiccup sonrió y subió a aquella plataforma

\- En verdad sera tu tormento - dijo Astrid a Dogsbreath antes de que este subiera a la plataforma

\- Teniendo a los dos finalistas, Isla Meathead - dijo señalando a Dogsbreath

\- Espero que no me lo pongas tan fácil - dijo este mientras saludaba al publico cuando lo presentaron

\- y la Isla de Berk - dijo el presentador señalando a Hiccup este también saludo con una mano

\- No te enfrentas al mismo chico de hace años - respondió

\- Empiezan las apuestas ¡La Competencia final inicia!

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _ **\- Si tuvieras el beso de una doncella... Tu victoria estaria aun mas garantizada**_


	13. Salto Vs Snowboarding

**N/A: La primera parte de este capitulo sera post-httyd2 hasta que se indique**

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **Saltó de esquí VS Snowboarding**

\- Hiccup - murmuro Valka poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, este no la rechazo, pero no aparto su mirada del cielo infinito al que no paraba de mirar, mientras una de sus manos seguía apretando con fuerza el rollo que acababa de llegarle

\- ¿Qué dice Jefe? - le preguntó el herrero colocándose al otro lado de el

El muchacho suspiró - Viene de los Meatheads - contestó por fin viéndolos directamente - Parece que... quieren un reto

El Jefe se abrió paso entre los dos, que lo miraron expectantes mientras este caminaba hacia su dragón

\- ¿QUE? - cuestiono el herrero

\- ¿Y que harás hijo? - preguntó Valka

\- Lo que hace unos años aprendí a hacer - dijo al tiempo que montaba a Chimuelo - "Busca por que luchar y Ante todo defiende tu honor" ¡Vamos amigo!

Sin darles mas tiempo para preguntar algo mas, el dragón Alfa despego en dirección del cielo, en el menor tiempo de lo que esperaban ya había desaparecido de su vista

\- "Defiende tu honor" - murmuro Valka con expresión pensativa, pues creía haber escuchado a su esposo alguna vez decir esas mismas palabras - ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la historia que has estado contando?

\- Desconozco el contenido de la carta que le llego a Hiccup, pero podría atreverme a decir que si - respondió el herrero

\- Pero ¿por que Mogadon querría retar a Hiccup? - cuestiono Valka - El asunto con Estoico...

La mirada que la madre del Jefe obtuvo de parte del herrero le dio a entender que aquella historia aun tenia muchos detalles ocultos, que revelaban el por que del desafió de ahora... ademas, había algo mas en las palabras de Hiccup, cuando dijo "busca porque luchar" . Tal vez esto iba aun mas haya del asunto de Estoico y Mogadon

\- ¿Crees que ese reto venga de Dogsbreath? - preguntó Valka

\- Estoico no tuvo mas opción que permitir que Hiccup participara, aunque de alguna manera era lo que quería pues de una vez por todas esperaba vencer a Mogadon y Hiccup era el mejor para hacerlo, si Berk usaba dragones, Meathead no tendría oportunidad pues no podría compararsele, sin embargo, estábamos algo equivocados

\- Continua - pidió

.

.

\- Empiezan las apuestas ¡La competencia final inicia!

Al momento, la mayoría de los espectadores, sin esperar un segundo mas, se apresuraron para con los encargados de las apuestas, Cuando escucharon que el famoso "Jinete de Dragón" sí competiría quisieron de inmediato cambiar el objeto de sus apuestas, para el disgusto del jefe Meathead

\- Y las apuestas se voltearon - murmuro Bocon, que se hallaba bastante cerca de el mismo Jefe, quien lo vio como si esas simples palabras lo hubieran ofendido

\- Seguramente al recibir el aviso de los Juegos de Invierno, esta ha sido la parte que mas han estado esperando. Por primera vez en la historia de los Juegos, los finalistas tendrán la libertad de competir en la Categoría de su elección - decía el presentador desde de una plataforma - Después de haberse enfrentado las dos categorías restantes...

\- ¿QUE? - protesto Estoico al escuchar eso último - ¿enfrentarse en categorías faltantes? ¡No dijiste nada de "Enfrentarse en categorías restantes! - dijo contra Mogadon que había sido quien había comunicado las nuevas reglas

\- Tal vez recordaste tanto las competencias pasadas que no prestaste atención a TODAS las nuevas reglas - respondió Mogadon con suma tranquilidad, definitivamente había esperado que el participante de Estoico no estuviera preparado para eso

\- Recuerden que hasta este momento, en cada competencia, cada isla fue perdiendo importantes competidores hasta que solo quedaron las islas finalistas, mas, A lo largo de estas últimas categorías, ambos finalistas acumularan puntos que contaran para decidir quien sera el vencedor

\- Oh no - se dijo Estoico cubriendo su rostro con una mano, El castigo que el mismo había impuesto a Hiccup, le había impedido también cualquier tipo de entrenamiento, lo último que el jefe de berk esperaba era que este estuviera preparado para participar en las categorías invernales, Mogadon en verdad había premeditado sus jugadas

\- ¿Temes que ocurra lo mismo estoico? - pregunto Mogadon

\- Sin embargo dado el cambio en las reglas, ambos participantes podrán tener ciertas ventajas sobre su oponente, los dos juegos en los que se enfrentaran, serán elegidos por ellos mismos. Al finalizar estos juegos, ambos dirán que presentaran para la final definitiva. Así que piensen con cuidado ¿que van a elegir?

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, Dogsbreath le dio una arrogante mirada a Hiccup cuando dijo - ¡Salto de esquí!

Hiccup al escucharlo cruzo los brazos sin evitar reír también con cierta arrogancia - ¡Snowboarding!

 _¿Que?_ Murmuraron muchos de los Berkianos al escucharlo

\- ¿Que pasa con Hiccup? - dijo Estoico

\- Hace mucho que no lo hace - concordó Patapez

\- Habiendo elegido las dos últimas competencias, ambos deberán tomar posiciones y prepararse para enfrentarse, primero competirá con el Salto de esquí

Ambos competidores se retiraron de la plataforma donde fueron presentados como los finalistas, cada uno a conseguir el equipo básico que necesitarían para ambas competiciones

Muchos de los presentes, que seguían con el asombro de ver lo cambiado que estaba el hijo de Estoico, e incluso muchos Berkianos entre ellos sus amigos e inclusive su padre, se preguntaban si Hiccup podría ejecutar sin problemas ambas competencias, si bien no quedaría descalificado si fallaba, perdería puntos, eso sin contar con los mas grave, que si no lo lograba bien podría resultar herido. Y Hiccup había elegido una de las competiciones mas difíciles, sin contar con las elección del Meathead

Hiccup por su parte había acudido a la parte que le correspondía para prepararse para la primera competencia que sería la impuesta por Dogsbreath. La actitud que esta había adoptado cuando eligió, no fue precisamente al azar y Hiccup lo sabía, esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí en primer lugar, y en segundo lugar, su elección tampoco había sido casualidad

\- Snowboarding ¿eh? - preguntó una voz femenina y muy conocida para el a sus espaldas. El se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada un tanto incierta de la jinete rubia - ¿Estas seguro?

\- Sí - respondió con seguridad - Dogsbreath no se lo espera

\- Tampoco alguno de nosotros - dijo la chica - Fue genial cuando llegaste y diste el pase de Berk a la final... Cuando Dogsbreath desvió la flecha de Patan creímos que se terminaba todo

\- Jugar limpio nunca a sido la costumbre de Dogsbreath - contestó el Jinete tomando los esquíes en sus manos

\- Y eso no parece preocuparte ¿cierto? - cuestiono la chica

\- No esta vez - dijo con decicion viendo desde lejos a su oponente, entonces se volvió y vio la expresión de la chica, aunque quisiera disimularlo, parecía preocupada, y podía asegurar que el resto de los Berkianos también lo estaban y de algún modo, con cierta razón - Voy a estar bien - dijo extendiendo la mano y rozando con suavidad la mejilla de la chica - Y el honor de Berk también, ¡Esos puntos no serán solo de los Meathead!... Hablo enserio - ahora la expresión de la chica se tornó intrigada - Ya veraz por que

\- ¡Última llamada para ambos competidores! - dijo el comentarista

\- Deséame suerte - dijo Hiccup

\- Suerte - dijo la chica golpeándole "ligeramente" el hombro

Dogsbreath por su parte, caminaba también al lugar de la primer competencia, pero desde la distancia, había observado la platica que tuvo con la chica. Y parece que notó algo que planeaba utilizar después

.

Ambos finalistas se situaron en lo mas alto de una colina, lado a lado, ambos se miraron entre si y luego miraron abajo, era una altura considerable, y definitivamente si fallaban iba a costarles muchas fracturas

Dogsbreath presto atención a como su rival veía la altura a la que hallaban, y el recorrido que tendrían que hacer

\- ¿Te va mal con la altura?- dijo Dogsbreath con tono de burla. Hiccup lo miro de lado y se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

\- Es lo que esperabas ¿no? - dijo Hiccup

\- Me sorprendiste al elegir Snowboarding ¿no es algo muy difícil para ti?

\- En cambio tu elección no me sorprendió en lo mas mínimo - respondió Hiccup sin contestar su pregunta - Supuse que cuando me vieras aquí, una humillación iba a ser tu mejor recibimiento

\- Sigues entendiendo rápido - respondió Dogsbreath - ¡Que te rompas la otra pierna Hiccup!

\- Lo mismo digo - respondió

\- ¡Dogsbreath, el representante de Meathead sera el primero en competir! - anunciaron - En 5, 4, 3, 2

\- Tal vez quieras mirar y aprender algo, ya sabes, para que sepas que hacer cuando estés apunto de caer desde esta altura - dijo Dogsbreath

\- ¡Ahora!

Al instante, Dogsbreath se dio impulso y comenzó a deslizarse y adquiriendo velocidad conforme bajaba por aquella pendiente. Desde arriba, efectivamente, Hiccup prestaba mucha atención a sus movimientos, no podía negar que su oponente era bueno

Al llegar hasta la parte que tenía forma de rampa, Dogsbreath se dio un impulso mas y saltó dando 2 giros mientras caía sin piedad hacia la nieve, parando con habilidad la caída. Al llegar al suelo, en un acto de presunción, levanto los esquíes en dirección de donde aun se hallaba su oponente mientras el publico aplaudía

\- ¡Dogsbreath logra un salto de 100 metros! - anunciaron - ¡Cuatro de los jueces le otorgan 5 puntos y los otros dos dan tres puntos cada uno dándole un total de 26 puntos! A continuación el representante de la Isla de Berk

Como si de un momento de tensión se tratara, los espectadores lo vieron sin quitarle su atención ni un segundo, entre ellos, sus amigos, su padre y su rival por supuesto

Sin esperar mas, Hiccup se inclino un poco y con un pequeño impulso comenzó a deslizarse por la nieve, en bajada, adquiriendo mas y mas velocidad. Sin embargo, Hiccup tomó una ruta diferente, saltando desde una "rampa" unos metros mas altos de la que Dogsbreath había tomado. Ahí, Hiccup toma impulso y el despegue comienza, adquiriendo mucha mas altura de la de su oponente, dando tres giros y aterrizando con uno mas

Dejando a su oponente nuevamente con los ojos como platos, al igual que a la mayoría del publico. Hiccup finalmente se detuvo y el publico estallo en aplausos. La Jinete de la Nadder había entendido a que se refería Hiccup cuando dijo que "ya vería por que" si bien Hiccup no practicaba el salto de esquí, aquellos giros y el despegue fueron muy parecidos a lo que hace en sus trucos aéreos

\- ¡Hiccup Haddock obtiene una altura de 120 metros y la máxima calificación por parte de todos los jueces contando con 35 puntos!

\- Una disculpa si no seguí tus movimientos tal cuales - dijo Hiccup a Dogsbreath mientras se quitaba los esquíes - No suelo practicar mucho

\- ¡Si! - gritaban los Jinetes - ¡Bien hecho Hiccup! - El Jinete desde lejos los saludo

\- Ya se siente famoso - murmuro Dogsbreaht al verlo, creyendo que el no lo había oído

\- Por cierto Dogsbreath - dijo Hiccup - un jinete de dragón no tiene problema alguno con la altura, creí que lo sabias

Aquello molesto aun mas al Meathead, pues había creído que su elección pondria en desventaja a Hiccup - Te dije que te atormentaría - dijo Astrid detrás de el

.

\- ¡Snowboarding! - anunciaron

Mientras Hiccup escogía la tabla que usaría, vio a distancia a su padre, no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaba pasando por su mente ahora, no podía describir la expresión que este tenía. Si bien, había superado a Dogsbreath en la primera prueba, no podía asegurar que ahora las cosas con su padre estarían mejor, después de todo, estaba rompiendo sus reglas, no solo al haberse presentado sino también al casi obligarlo a dejarlo participar al haber "incapacitado" a Patan. Ademas, siendo sincero consigo mismo, no se había decidido a ir solo por ayudarlo a el.

En una previa conversación que mas bien había sido por parte de Estoico que le trataba de explicar por que había dado oportunidad a los otros jinetes, por que quería vencer a los Meathead y por que incluso había querido a su furia Nocturna. Estoico había dicho que _"tenía algo por que luchar_ " y ese algo era lo que sea que hubiera apostado contra Mogadon unos años atrás. Sin embargo el aun desconocía que era ese _"algo"_ , pero ahora tenía su propia motivación, y ya había logrado parte de su principal objetivo. Desde lejos, vio de nuevo a su rival, al igual que el, se hallaba eligiendo su tabla para el Snowboarding, no pudo evitar recordar algunos momentos de su infancia, las visitas de la isla Meathead a Berk, y como era el trato entre los dos.

Hiccup tomó posicion en la misma pendiente que había estado hacia unos momentos para el Salto de esquí, de nuevo a un lado de su oponente

\- ¿No te sera algo difícil con la pierna de metal? - preguntó Dogsbreath una vez mas queriendo burlarse

\- No en realidad - respondió Hiccup con tranquilidad

\- ¿Estas seguro? - volvió a decir - No parece que practiques mucho

\- No es necesario - respondió Hiccup

\- Aunque tu lo elegiste, no quisiera que dijeran que tuve una ventaja al tener ambas piernas

\- ¿ Eso es una ventaja? - dijo Hiccup - Cuando después de todo, yo lo invente

\- ¡Atención! - dijo el comentarista - el snowboardind sera de estilo libre para los dos, ambos se deslizaran al mismo tiempo a la cuenta de tres

\- Rompete una pierda Dogsbreath - dijo Hiccup mientras se escuchaba la cuenta, este lo miro con evidencia de que no sabía como contestar - Tengo la ventaja... de que no puedes desearme lo mismo

\- ¡Ahora!

La pista que previamente se había utilizado para el salto de esquí, ahora se había equipado con diversas rampas y barandillas los cuales los competidores usarían para hacer la mayor cantidad de trucos posibles.

Los dos finalistas empezaron a deslizarse por la nieve, viéndose a ratos con rivalidad, la caída que al principio empezó lenta, fue adquiriendo velocidad por parte de los dos, quienes a su vez aprovechaban para lucirse lo mejor que pudieran. Mientras Dogsbreath se hallaba formando figuras en la nieve usando la tabla, Hiccup aprovechaba las rampas para hacer saltos triples en el aire.

En un intento de sabotear a su oponente, Dogsbreath se encontró a su paso con un árbol caído el cual al ir pasando, lo empujo discretamente en la dirección que Hiccup llevaba - ¡Arreglatelas con eso! - dijo rebasandolo

Al darse cuenta de que el tronco ahora impedía que pasara, Hiccup saltó con la tabla unos metros antes de llegar y se dejo caer justo encima del tronco, usándolo para deslizarse, lo cual le dio aun mas velocidad - Muy amable Dogsbreath - dijo cuando ahora el lo rebasó

.

\- El estilo libre les dio eso - decia el comentarista - Libertad para practicar el snowboarding de la forma que quisieran, sin embargo, les han dado una calificación casi semejante

Aquella penúltima competencia les había traído recuerdos a los Berkianos, y con alivio y orgullo comprobaron que Hiccup no solo había elegido bien, si no que a pesar de no practicar con anticipación, se había mostrado aun mas hábil que el Meathead, no por nada efectivamente el había inventado el deporte, aunque muchos de los presentes desconocieran aquel detalle, y ahora aquella última maniobra que había hecho, ahora llevaría su nombre

\- No obstante, Berk sigue teniéndole ventaja ¡A llego el momento esperado por todos! ¡La categoría final! Solicitamos a ambos competidores que anuncien, de acuerdo a la decisión que previamente tomaron juntos sus respectivos jefes, qué presentaran para esta final ¿Berk?

\- Equitación - dijo Hiccup - Se que estoy aquí en calidad de Jinete de dragón

\- ¿Isla Meathead?

\- Desde hace mucho que se rumoreaba que enfrentaríamos a Berk y a sus dragones - decía Dogsbreath - Esa es una ventaja injusta ¿no?

La forma en que hablaba no le daba buena espina ni a Hiccup ni a ninguno de los espectadores

\- Sin embargo, como representante de la isla Meathead, me tome cierta libertad en esta categoría que después de todo es "libre" de elección, si Berk competirá con dragones ¡Meathead también lo hará!

\- ¡¿QUE?!

* * *

 **¿Que les parece? ¿A que se referirá cuando dice que también competirán con dragones?**

 **N/A: Como datos curiosos, el capitulo anterior tuvo una referencia a mi otro fic "Mismo Corazón distinta faz" ¿alguien la identifico?, y por si alguno no lo sabía, segun las películas, Hiccup si inventó el _Snowboarding,_ aquí les adjunto el link del ****vídeo**

watch?v=iDZLzqgMwCw

¿Que me dicen de los avances? ¡Díganmelo todo!

* * *

 _AVANCE:_

 _\- ¿Que me dices de esa apuesta Hiccup? ¿No estas muy seguro? Obtienes lo que quieres si me ganas, si pierdes entonces yo..._

 _Hiccup ya esperaba escuchar la clasica frase a la que estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, lo que escucho le tomó por sorpresa_

 _._

 _\- Dicen que el beso de una doncella asegura la victoria ¿No te gustaría ayudar a que ganara?_


	14. Jubilo de dragones

**CAPITULO 14**

 **Jubilo de dragones**

\- Pasamos días intentando igualar una sola de las habilidades de Hiccup - dijo Patapez recordando el "entrenamiento" al que el y sus compañeros se habían sometido cuando el Jefe buscaba un representante - Nadie lo logro a pesar de que el mismo nos dirigía

\- Y ahora el se cree un Jinete de dragón - murmuro Astrid desde el publico señalando a Dogsbreath,

\- ¡Vaya! - dijo el herrero a un lado de su amigo - Y tu que estabas tan preocupado... Si autenticos Jinetes no estuvieron a su altura, no veo como...

\- No - interrumpió el Jefe de Berk - aquí hay algo mas - decía sin quitar la vista del chico y de su padre - Mogadon no se arriesgaría así como así... Después de todo, esperaban enfrentar a Hiccup conociendo lo que se dice de el

\- ¿Crees que trama algo entonces? - preguntó el herrero, el Jefe solo asintió sin apartar su vista de ellos

.

\- ¿Que te parece amigo? - dijo Hiccup acariciando la cabeza de su dragón - Creen que ahora va a vencernos teniendo dragones, ¿no lo permitiremos cierto? ¿que me dices estas listo para hacerlos añicos?

\- Uy si "amigo" vamos a hacerlo añicos - dijo dogsbreath intentando imitar la voz de Hiccup - me creo genial con mi furia nocturna... como escuchaste, yo creo que mejor te olvidas de esto

\- En primer lugar tu imitación es fatal y ¿Sabes? Siempre sospeche que habías perdido la cabeza, pero ahora lo compruebo - decía Hiccup acercándose poco a poco a Dogsbreath, este sonrió y cruzo los brazos

\- ¿Que? - le dijo - Dragones en la competencia final no sera exclusivo de Berk... Ya no estas tan seguro ahora que ya no te dan ventaja ¿eh? - dijo el Meathead bajando de la plataforma para prepararse, dándole la espalda, el Jinete lo siguió

\- ¿Qué no me dan ventaja dices? - cuestionó Hiccup - ¡Vamos! ¿Desde cuando montas dragones? O mejor dicho desde cuando crees poder hacerlo

Dogsbreath se giro para verlo de frente con una expresión algo arrogante mezclada con algo mas que el chico en ese momento no supo explicar - Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup - dijo repetidas veces su nombre al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza - Y yo que creí que entendías rápido

Aquellas palabras dejaron algo confundido al Jinete de dragón - ¿Entender rápido? - se pregunto Hiccup, pensando en el significado de las palabras de su oponente, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su dragón que le hizo señas de que estaban por continuar y el que hasta este momento seguía haciéndose cargo de narrar los eventos para el público continuo la narración

\- ¡A llegado el momento que todos esperaban! - decía - ¡La gran final! Donde todo se define y solo uno vencerá al final... Este último evento sera iniciado por el representante de Meathead, Dogsbreath el descerebrado

\- Que original y apropiado - murmuro Hiccup al escuchar el nombre que había usado su rival para presentarse

\- ¿Cuál usaras tu Hiccup? - dijo Dogsbreath que sí lo había escuchado - ¿Inútil? ¿vergüenza?

Hiccup por un momento lo pensó sin querer, después de todo su presencia ahí era ya símbolo de rebeldía para con la autoridad de su padre... Sin embargo el que Dogsbreath usara ya un título desde ahora era una muestra de arrogancia, pues un título se exigía solo cuando se presentaban ya como ganadores de la competencia

\- Igual no te molestes en pensarlo Hiccup - añadió Dogsbreath - cuando me presente como campeón pediré que me anuncien como "Dogsbreath... el que derribo al famoso Jinete de dragón"

\- ¿Derribarme? Lo dice el que cree que monta dragones

\- Hiccup Hiccup - dijo otra vez en el mismo tono anterior y poniendo una mano en su hombro la cual el rechazo de inmediato - Yo nunca dije que montaría dragones

Entonces algo hizo "click" en la mente del Jinete, era verdad, el había dicho que los Metahead también "competirían con dragones" mas no que lo haría como jinete, pero entonces ¿A que se referían?

\- Sin embargo - dijo el comentarista interrumpiendo sus pensamiento - de acuerdo a las nuevas reglas, habrá cierta igualdad en ambas presentaciones, de acuerdo con los jueces, se acordó que ambos combinen su exibicion con una competencia de lanzamiento de hachas

Aquello de pronto hizo que Hiccup recordara lo que Bocon le había contado, de cuando su padre enfrento a Mogadon, el había dicho _"ambas hachas dieron en el blanco"_ sin embargo cuando pregunto si había sido en esta categoría, Bocon lo negó

\- Se calificara tanto la presentación que haga y la forma en que efectúen los lanzamientos sera libre y contaran como puntos... y como otro toque de dificultad ¡Competirán contra reloj! - dijo poniendo de cabeza un reloj de arena - A continuación Dogsbreath, presentándose con el deporte mas conocido a nivel local en el cual es uno de los mejores

Hiccup se había retirado de la plataforma y había tomado lugar en una parte superior de la arena, donde le permitiera ver bien, Desde ahí vio como Dogsbreath se paraba en el centro de la arena frente a una jaula. Aquello no le auguro nada bueno, mucho menos al ver que en sus dos manos llevaba armas. De pronto sintió que ligeramente le golpeaban el costado - Lo se amigo - dijo el Jinete - Esto no me agrada

\- A continuación ¨Jubilo de dragones"

Aquella presentación no le sonó familiar, alrededor de la arena habían colocado un sin numero de blancos y varias hachas ubicadas estrategicamente por la arena las cuales Dogsbreath usaría, pero aquello aun estaba por empezar y después de todo Hiccup no había asistido nunca a estas competencias, por lo que no tenía idea de a que se podía referir exactamente

\- ¿Nunca te lo explicaron? - dijo una voz desconocida detrás de el. Hiccup se volvió para encontrarse con el Jefe de los Meatheads - Pues ahora lo presenciaras, es una antigua tradición de nuestra isla... claro que el Jubilo, no es precisamente para los dragones

Hiccup fruncio ligeramente el ceño al escucharlo pero volvió su vista a la arena al escuchar que las rejas de la jaula se abrieron, y de ellas fue liberada un Pesadilla Monstruosa, este al ver la claridad una vez mas, salio de golpe de su prisión pero al instante fue impedido por una cadena que ataba su cuello y solo le permitia moverse a pocos metros fuera de su jaula, mucho menos lo dejaba volar

\- Pero que es esto - murmuro Hiccup desde su lugar sin apartar su vista del espectáculo Lo que mas desconcertaba a Hiccup, era que al parecer, el punto no era matarlo

Al ver al chico Meathead, los ojos del Pesadilla Monstruosa se entrecerraron como si lo encontrara familiar, sin esperar mas el dragón escupió fuego en su dirección el cual el chico esquivo dando dos giros en el suelo al tiempo que se reponía y con una mano lanzaba el hacha que atravesó el fuego del dragón y dio en un blanco dándole su primera puntuación, y con la otra mano lanzó el mazo dando un certero golpe en la cabeza del dragón dejándolo aturdido

Al verlo así, Dogsbreath tomo una pequeña daga que tenía a su alcance y la lanzo certeramente causando una herida leve en el ala del dragón haciendo que este rugiera quejándose. Al escucharlo, el publico formado por los Meatheads envió una ovación para su representante y la puntuación se elevó mucho mas.

\- Tortura - dijo Hiccup frunciendo el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos no queriendo creerlo - Ese es el objetivo - dijo inconscientemente apretando los puños con fuerza como si algo lo quemara por dentro

Justo en ese instante la puntuación de Dogsbreath se volvía a elevar cuando este arrojo un pesado mazo contra una de las alas del dragón haciéndolo quejarse otra vez.

Acto seguido Dogsbreath tomó otro par de hachas, una mas la lanzó a otro de los blancos con éxito, pero la segunda tenía otro destino

\- No puedo seguir contemplando esto - dijo Hiccup con la mirada entrecerrada, entonces Dogsbreath lanzó la segunda hacha con destino a atravesar una de las alas del pesadilla monstruosa, pero sorpresivamente antes de que esta llegara a su destino, el hacha fue quemada al mismo tiempo que se escucho la voz del representante de Berk- ¡Disparo de plasma! - gritó Hiccup

Todos de inmediato se volvieron a verlo, Hiccup hizo una seña a Chimuelo para que esperara pues seguía en guardia y listo para defenderse a si mismo o a su Jinete, Hiccup se dejó caer con agilidad desde el lugar que ocupaba - No voy a permitir que esto continué Dogsbreath

\- ¿A no? - cuestiono este

\- No - aseguro Hiccup - claro que no - Al instante Hiccup arrojo contra Dogsbreath lo primero que tuvo a la mano logrando distraerlo momentáneamente mientras corría en dirección del dragón

\- ¿Ahora defiendes dragones Hiccup? - preguntó Dogsbreath al ver lo que se proponía, el Berkiano no respondió, solo se limito a colocarse en guardia frente al Pesadilla Monstruosa quien ya se veía bastante mal

\- Me parece increible es tu disposicion a salvarlo - dijo Dogsbreath - Sobre todo cuando eso significa casi tener una pelea conmigo sabiendo que si así fuera no tendrías oportunidad... como cuando eramos niños ¿lo recuerdas? No tienes mucha capacidad de lucha

Hiccup entrecerro los ojos y sus puños volvieron a apretarse inconsientemente al tiempo que un recuerdo vino a la mente de ambos

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Varios años atrás, durante la época que los Jefes de las islas colindantes se reunían para la firma de tratados, muchos de estos se hacían acompañar por sus hijos en un intento de que fueran formando amistades con los futuros aliados_

 _No obstante, la amistad no era el objetivo de muchos cuando se trataba del hijo de Estoico el Vasto, mas pequeño que el resto de los chicos de su edad, y mucho mas débil que cualquier vikingo promedio, y mucho menos hábil en una pelea_

 _Hiccup definitivamente no esperaba aquellas visitas con felicidad,_

 _Mientras el pequeño chico caminaba en un intento de llegar al salón sin percances, uno de los visitantes lo hacia caer directo al lodo, para enseguida burlarse, el berkiano no podía siquiera considerar defenderse por que estaba en completa desventaja, asi que solo se levantaba y continuaba escuchando el sin numero de burlas a sus espaldas_

 _Y hay no terminaba todo..._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACk_

\- Jamas pudiste vencerme y Es increíble que tenga oportunidad de destrozarte una vez mas... Pero si es lo que quieres... ¡Ahora tendré dos objetivos entonces!

De pronto Dogsbreath tomo otro par de armas, en esta ocacion eligió una maza llena de picos cortantes y otro mazo el cual lo lanzó en dirección de Hiccup al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la maza en dirección del dragón causándole otra herida que en esta ocacion sangró

Hiccup se cubrió de inmediato con escudo, pero no pudo impedir que la maza hiriera al dragón, al verlo mas detenidamente se dio cuenta que tenía varias cicatrices de torturas anteriores probablemente, " _Debo liberarlo"_ pensó mirando con atención la cadena y tomando una espada de las que Dogsbreath tenía a su disposición de inmediato corrió en dirección del dragón, evadiendo todo lo que Dogsbreath le lanzaba e incluso el fuego del Pesadilla pues lo veía como amenaza a el también

Al ver lo que se proponía, Dogsbreath lanzó un par de hachas mas a los blancos obteniendo mas puntos, y armándose con una espada y un hacha mas, golpeo al dragón con el hacha una vez mas y luego se lanzó contra Hiccup derribandolo. Este reacciono quitandoselo e incorporándose de nuevo en dirección del dragón

Respirando agitadamente, momentáneamente aparto la vista de su rival para ver al dragón, estaba bastante herido e intento alargar la mano hacia el - No no no - dijo Dogsbreath lanzando una pequeña daga en dirección de la mano de Hiccup la cual por poco logro apartar pero dio contra el dragón

Hiccup solo se llevo un pequeño rasguño

\- Sin entrenar Hiccup - dijo Dogsbreath

\- ¿Por que estas haciendo esto? - pregunto Hiccup sin bajar la guardia

\- Mira ese marcador - dijo el meathead, este estaba bastante alto- ¿aun quieres que te responda?

\- Esto es lo mas ruin y bajo que pudiste haber recurrido ¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces Dogsbreath? ¿Como se atreven a hacer de esto un deporte?

\- ¿Y que me dices de ti Hiccup? ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que interferiste en mi presentación? Podría tomar represalias... O pedir un tributo por ese insulto a mi honor - dijo mirando desde lejos al Furia Nocturna que lo miraba con rabia

\- ¿"Insulto a tu honor"? - cuestiono Hiccup mientras pensaba estrategicamente como liberar al dragón. De lejos observo las cadenas que lo ataban, y también percibió varias heridas de luchas anteriores que no habían sido curadas. Sin apartar los ojos de Dogsbreath intento acercarse una vez mas

\- Oh no no lo haras - gritó Dogsbreath lanzándose contra el otra vez, esta vez derribandolo de espaldas

\- ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que taclear personas? - preguntó Hiccup incorporándose.

\- Claro que si - dijo este lanzandole una filosa maza la cual no lo tocó por la intervención de otro disparo de parte de Chimuelo, quien al ver que atacaron directamente a su Jinete se dejo caer desde la parte de arriba y se paro frente a su Jinete de forma protectora

\- Vaya un Furia Nocturna en medio de la arena - dijo Dogsbreath empuñando otra maza

\- Eso si que no Dogsbreath - dijo Hiccup acompañando la pose de su dragon

\- Tu no conoces las reglas de estas competencias Hiccup - dijo Dogsbreath - Si el dragón se haya en la arena... - Mientras el Meathead continuaba hablando, Chimuelo vio algo a su alrededor que lo desconcertó - ¡El Dragón participa!

En ese mismo instante, Hiccup fue golpeado por su propio dragón haciéndolo caer lejos de el - ¡Chimuelo! - gritó el Jinete cuando se giro para ver la razón por la que su dragón lo había hecho, de pronto el Furia Nocturna se había visto encadenado casi como el Pesadilla Monstruosa, de no haberlo alejado, Hiccup hubiera resultado herido

\- ¡Dejalo ir Dogsbreath! - gritó Hiccup

\- Claro que no... Los Pesadillas Monstruosas estaban empezando a aburrirme, sera interesante practicar este deporte con un Furia Nocturna - Dijo al tiempo que le lanzaba una maza llena de púas cortantes y tomaba otro par de armas

Chimuelo logro quemar a tiempo la maza sin que esta pudiera hacerle daño, pero sorpresivamente Dogsbreath fue golpeado por un martillo, al volverse vio que había sido Hiccup- Te lo advierto Dogsbreath, no permitiré que dañes a ese dragón

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer para impedirlo Hiccup? - dijo Dogsbreath casi burlándose - ¿Lucharas directamente conmigo? ¡Por favor! ¡Sabes que no me causarías ningún daño!

Al momento que Dogsbreath termino su oración tomo una pequeña daga y miro a Hiccup de forma desafiante, apuntandola a un ala del Furia Nocturna

\- ¡No te atrevas Dogsbreath! - amenazó Hiccup

.

\- ¿Ya te diste cuenta Estoico? - pregunto Mogadon presenciando la lucha desde arriba - Tu "representante" intervino en la presentación de mi hijo y sabes que pasaría si lucha directamente... sobre todo si empieza el

.

Sin esperar mas ni dar tiempo a nada, el Meathead lanzó la daga contra el dragón de escamas oscuras haciéndolo rugir de dolor, mas para su sorpresa y casi al mismo tiempo que Chimuelo se quejo. Dogsbreath fue derribado

Cuando se vio en el suelo se dio cuenta que había sido por obra de su oponente

-¡ Siiiii! - gritaban los Jinetes de dragón en ovación a su representante

\- ¡Acabalo Hiccup! - gritó la Jinete de la Nadder

\- ¿Vas a golpearme ahora? - cuestiono el Meathead - ¿cuanto daño podrías hac...

En el momento que menos lo esperaba vio venir el puño izquierdo de su oponente contra su propia cara y al siguiente instante un fuerte dolor en la misma

Aprovechando esto, Hiccup se puso de pie y rápidamente tomó una espada rompió de un tajo una de las cadenas que ataban a su dragón - ¡Chimuelo sal de aquí! - pidió, entonces vio a su rival ponerse de pie, tallando su cara con una mano en la que distinguió unas gotas de sangre

\- ¡Desde cuando eres tan fuerte? - exigió saber Dogsbreath

\- Desde que tengo algo que defender - respondió Hiccup tomando guardia otra vez, dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo si era necesario, sus palabras dieron a entender que sería incluso mas fuerte por defender a Chimuelo

\- ¡Hiccup detente ya! ¡en este momento! - gritó desde arriba la voz de Estoico

\- Ahora veo que era cierto lo que decían, por que Estoico nunca te había dejado competir... eres un peligro para el honor de un Jefe

Hiccup no estaba seguro de a donde quería llegar su oponente, era cierto, su padre era el único que podía detener la competencia, tambien era cierto que haber interferido en la exibicion de los Meathead no había sido muy honorable precisamente

Sin embargo, con todo esto, ambos se habían olvidado del la cuenta regresiva del reloj, este estaba finalizando y con el la exibicion de Meathead

\- Te interesa mucho la vida de ambos dragones ¿verdad? - continuo Dogsbreath - ¿Que tal un trato? Si me ganas

\- ¿Si te gano? - pregunto Hiccup - Eso suena a apuesta

\- ¿Apuesta? Si quieres... pero ten en cuenta, que te estoy dando ventaja - dijo tomando un hacha mas - tu inteferiste, y solo puedo dar un tiro mas, no contara tanto si lo doy a un blanco a que si lo doy contra uno de los dos dragones, el tuyo sobre todo, pero la vida de ambos te interesa mucho ¿cierto? Si aceptas el trato, perdono la vida de ambos, y si por alguna razón me derrotas, hare lo posible para que este deporte no se practique mas... - ¿que dices? ¿aceptas? -El rostro de Hiccup de inmediato reflejo dudas - ¡Vamos! ¿no estabas muy seguro cuando llegaste? Solo piensa en las ventajas que tienes

Sin querer Hiccupcomenzóo a conciderarlas, Dogsbreath ya había competido y conocia la puntuacion que tendría que superar, el era el mejor Jinete de dragón y parecía que el publico tenía preferencias hacia el, aun asi, sabía que no debía confiar en el

\- Ganarias mucho si aceptas -añadío Dogsbreath - Cumplire mi palabra -dijo queriendo darle confianza

Acto seguido, y sorpresivamente Dogsbreath aprovecho sus dos últimos tiros para liberar a ambos dragones, como si asi le diera una muestra de que cumpliria si le ganaba - Por honor Hiccup - dijo

Hiccup lo concidero unos segundos mas, solo una cadena continuaba atando a los dragones, y si le ganaba, algo que estaba seguro, detendría esa practica

\- ¿Aceptas? - pregunto extendiendo la mano - obtienes lo que quieres si ganas, Pero si yo gano...

Hiccup ya estaba preparado para escuchar la típica frase "me das a tu furia nocturna" sin embargo, Dogsbreath le hablo en voz solo audible para ambos y lo que le dijo lo tomo por sorpresa

\- Como heredero eso es algo que tu podrías hacer, pero no te debes preocupar ¿O temes que indirectamente barra el piso contigo?

\- Acepto - dijo Hiccup con desicion estrechando las manos, y usando la espada que tenía para liberar por completo a los dragones

A lo lejos, Estoico el Vasto observaba la escena, y le resulto familiar

\- No Hiccup - murmuro cubriendose los ojos - Caíste...

.

.

\- Con ustedes, el representante de Berk, Hiccup Haddock y su asombroso Furia Nocturna - anuncio el presentador

\- Sabes Hiccup- dijo Bocon - dicen que el beso de una doncella garantiza la victoria ¿Hay aquí alguna voluntaria que quiera ayudar a Hiccup a ganar?

* * *

 _ **AVANCE**_

 ** _\- Por cierto Hiccup, creo que no te dije exactamente a quien quiero_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- ¿Chimuelo? ¿estas bien?**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _El reloj de arena amenazaba, ese tiro era su última oportunidad, lo mejor que pudo, lanzo aquella hacha mientras el publico hacia la cuenta regresiva, - ¡Cinco, cuatro, tres..!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- Si pensabas que me iba a rendir... te quedaras esperando_**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- Lo has apostado todo_**

 ** _\- Lo se, puedo ganar esto, dame una oportunidad, tengo mucho en juego_**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- ¿Hiccup? - pregunto con incredulidad al verlo - ¿Por que hiciste eso?_**

* * *

N/A: Se que esperaban ver la última frase durante este capitulo, pero prometo que en el siguiente esa frase sera relevante... ¿un review? ¿que les gustaría ver en el siguiente?


	15. Honor, Orgullo y Victoria

**N/A: Lo se! tarde muchisimo, tengo problemas con la** **conexión de mi casa, pero ya aquí lo tienen y espero que les guste,**

 **Actualización especial desde Monterrey Nuevo** **León**

 **Capitulo 15**

 _"Tener miedo de perder... sabiendo que estás apostando todo."_

 ***Honor, Or** **gullo y Victoria**

\- Acepto - dijo Hiccup estrechando la mano de su rival

A lo lejos, el Jefe de Berk pareció reconocer aquella escena, le resultaba familiar pues de la misma forma el había sellado su propia apuesta con el Jefe de los Meathead, por la misma razón sabía que a pesar de haber sido y aun se consideren amigos, esta isla no hablaba abiertamente cuando de una apuesta se trataba, es nada menos que por eso la razón por la que se encontraban en la situación actual - No Hiccup - dijo cubriendo su rostro con pesar usando una de sus manos - Caíste - dijo pensando en que ahora abría demasiado en juego, eso era probablemente lo que Modagon quería, tenía que reconocer que los Meathead sabían jugar sus cartas.

El comentarista anuncio unos minutos de descanso en los que se prepararían la pista para que ahora la utilizara Hiccup.

.

\- Acepto - dijo Hiccup estrechando las manos con Dogsbreath y este usando la espada que tenía libero "por accidente" al pesadilla monstruosa y le hizo una pequeña seña a su oponente diciendo que su propio dragón también estaba libre, Hiccup se giro y extendió los brazos para recibir a su dragón que saltó con jubilo a el en cuanto se vio libre - ¡Amigo! - exclamó mientras este lo llenaba de saliva - ¡Que bueno que estas bien!

\- Cumplí la primera parte del trato - dijo la voz de Dogsbreath ahora desde la parte de arriba de la arena - Ahora espero que tu hagas lo mismo si pierdes - Hiccup entrecerró los ojos

\- No me retractare Dogsbreath - dijo Hiccup

\- Me alegra escucharlo - dijo Dogsbrearh adoptando una expresión arrogante - Por que me parece que no te dije exactamente que o a quien quiero como tributo

De nuevo en voz muy baja, solo audible para ambos, Dogsbreath le reveló lo que quería, al oírlo le cayó como agua fría en día de invierno, la mirada que Hiccup le devolvió era todavía mas enfurecida la que había tenido antes,

\- Esfuérzate - dijo Dogsbreath - Hay honor de por medio - dijo finalmente retirándose

\- Era una trampa - dijo Hiccup viendo como se alejaba su oponente, Dogsbreath se había percatado de su afan por liberar a Chimuelo del peligro y eso prácticamente lo obligo a aceptar, entrecerró los ojos con decisión - pero no le resultara... Vamos a hacerlos añicos ¿verdad amigo? ¿Que dices? ¿Cuento contigo? ¿Listo para darles una paliza?

\- No habrá tal paliza Hiccup - dijo una conocida voz detrás de el, el tono en que esta le hablo de pronto le causo escalofríos, desde que llegó a Meathead, esta era la primera vez que se veía y hablaría directamente con su padre. Y por supuesto aun había mucho por aclara, solo durante la competencia de Dogsbreath, su padre había gritado que se detuviera y su rival había hablado de honor, eso por no hablar de su presencia ahí, la "incapacitación" de Patan, su castigo y muchos etceteras

\- Papá - dijo Hiccup sabiendo lo que se venía - ¿que quieres decir?

\- Que nos retiramos - dijo Estoico

\- ¡¿QUE?!- exclamó Hiccup - Papá no, no podemos... Tenemos oportunidad y..

\- Si, tenemos oportunidad de que el orgullo y el honor de nuestra isla queden casi intactos y es retirándonos

\- Pero papá escúchame, no puedo retirarme...

\- No, escúchame tu Hiccup, continuar no es seguro es muy arriesgado ¡Ahora hay demasiado en juego! - Al escucharlo Hiccup lo miro interrogante - ¿Esperabas que no lo supiera? Apostaste contra Dogsbreath ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿Como lo...?

\- ¿Como lo supe? - dijo Estoico - Yo también tengo una apuesta con Mogadon

Hiccup lo miro sin añadir nada, de alguna manera sospechaba que una apuesta era la razón por la que Estoico estaba tan empeñado en vencer a Mogadon - ¿Tu que pusiste en juego? - se atrevió a preguntar

\- No estoy seguro - respondió el Jefe de Berk ganándose una extraña mirada de sorpresa de su hijo

\- Por eso estabas tan interesado... - murmuro Hiccup, mas para si mismo que para su padre, ahora entendía por que estaba tan interesado en que Berk ganara

.

Lejos de la conversación de los Jefes de Berk Dogsbreath se acercaba a su padre, la mirada de Mogadon era casi indescriptible y su rostro estaba serio cuando se encontró con su hijo

\- Liberaste a ese Pesadilla Monstruosa y Hiciste una apuesta con el hijo de Estoico - dijo Mogadon con expresión neutral aunque seria

\- Sí - respondió Dogsbreath igualmente serio al principio pero de pronto sonrió arrogantemente - Todo de acuerdo al plan... Usar "Jubilo de dragones" si fue suficiente para motivar al "conquistador" Y la intervención de su Furia Nocturna lo hizo mas fácil, Hiccup no pudo negarse cuando estaba en juego la vida de su dragón

\- Y lo mejor es que en algo si se parece a Estoico, cuando nosotros apostamos, el tampoco estaba exactamente seguro de lo que aposto

\- Hay honor en juego - dijeron ambos

.

\- No se lo que pueda pedir Mogadon - dijo Estoico pensativo en ese asunto - pero si nos retiramos estaría protegiendo a nuestra gente

\- Empiezo a entender por que estabas tan interesado en ganar esto - dijo Hiccup - y creo entender por que ahora quieres desistir, pero también entiende que tenemos oportunidad de no perder nada

\- Ganar o perder depende del resultado de tu prueba, y...

\- Tu no crees que yo lo logre - declaró Hiccup

\- No se trata se eso - respondió el Jefe rápidamente - lo creas o no, no te estoy subestimando, no esta vez, Pero ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Se ha apostado todo! Es justo lo que ellos querían y por eso es que no confió en ellos

\- También crees que era parte de un plan... - añadió Hiccup, y esta vez fue el quien se gano la misma mirada de sorpresa por parte de su padre - Si papá - dijo Hiccup - ahora lo entiendo, era una trampa - dijo viendo a Dogsbreath a lo lejos

\- Hiccup - dijo el Jefe de Berk - ¿No te das cuenta? ¡yo también tengo una apuesta con Mogadon! ¿Tienes idea de lo que podemos perder si tu...?

\- ¿Si yo pierdo? - dijo Hiccup - Si lo se, y no hablo de tu apuesta - dijo acariciando a su dragón que continuaba debajo de su brazo - Yo también tengo mucho en juego - dijo el hijo del Jefe viendo a la distancia la joven Jinete de la Nadder Mortal

Por mas que intentó disimularlo, el Jefe de Berk percibió la forma en que Hiccup se aferraba a su dragón al mismo tiempo de la forma en que veía a lo lejos a la chica

\- Oh no Hiccup, por favor dime que no apostaste lo que creo - dijo Estoico - No puedo creer que hayas...

\- Si... - dijo Hiccup con cierta dificultad - Dogsbreath lo aclaró cuando ya habíamos cerrado el trato, tampoco yo puedo creerlo... Por eso digo que no puedo retirarme, se que hay demasiado en juego pero créeme, puedo ganar esta, el único que puedo impedirlo eres tu... dame una oportunidad

 _"dame una oportunidad"_ al momento que Hiccup pronuncio esa frase, ambos no pudieron evitar recordar cuando hace años, mucho antes de hacer las pases con los dragones, Hiccup suplicaba por una oportunidad para concursar, y nunca se la dio

\- Entiende que continuar no es seguro- volvió a repetir Estoico esperanzado

\- ¿Que continuar no es seguro? - protestó Hiccup - Detenerse no es seguro, Cuando vuelas a tan alta altura, no puedes detenerte así como así-

\- Hablas como todo un Jinete - dijo Estoico haciendo una ligera mueca casi imperceptible

\- Eso es lo que soy - respondió Hiccup con decision - Cuando llegue aquí dije que era en calidad de Jinete

\- Si - murmuro Estoico - En calidad de Jinete, me gustaría que una vez hablaras como lo que realmente eres, el Heredero al trono - al escucharlo Hiccup rodó los ojos - Habiendo tanto en juego, seguro ya tienen algo planeado para que falles, Hiccup, conozco sus jugadas y en esta apuesta hay honor

\- También conozco sus jugadas - respondió Hiccup - Pero aun así lo intentare

\- Tienes razón - dijo Estoico sorprendiendo a Hiccup - Tienes razón en algo de lo que dijiste, soy el único que puede impedir que participes, y es lo que haré, nos retiramos - dijo rosando la empuñadura de la espada que portaba

\- Claro que no - respondió Hiccup deteniéndolo - La orden de un Jefe no se contradice, mucho menos cuando el mismo pone en juego su honor... pero si tengo que hacerlo lo haré - dijo con decisión - Yo voy a volar

\- ¿Por que no puedes obedecer las mas simples reglas? Si alguien aquí se entera que estas rompiendo mis ordenes, la cuestión de honor empeorara

\- A quien le importa - dijo el chico ganándose una mirada desaprovatoria de su padre y al instante casi se arrepintió, después de todo cuando llego a la isla dijo que era para defender el honor de Berk, y tenía que darle cierta razón a su padre, su presencia ahí, su intervención en la competencia de Dogsbreath, el vuelo y ahora ir en contra de esa orden... si había afectado su honor y tal vez el de la isla pero si se retiraba...sería aun peor

El Jefe suspiro tratando de calmarse - Hiccup ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos? cuando te dije que un Jefe siempre que tiene un motivo para luchar, debe defender y cuidar su honor... pero

\- Si este se a afectado - añadió Hiccup - o si ya se a puesto en juego, es cuando mas debes defenderlo - dijo sorprendiendo a su padre con sus palabras - Si papá, si escuche - dijo Hiccup, eso era algo de lo que le había dicho durante la "capacitación" que le había estado dando, como siempre Estoico había estado convencido de que no le había prestado atención pero al parecer se había equivocado - Y una de las mejores maneras de hacerlo, es con una aplastando victoria...

\- ¡La pista esta lista! - dijo la voz del comentarista - ¡Última llamada para el representante de Berk!

\- Voy a volar - dijo Hiccup empezando a preparar a Chimuelo

\- Hiccup... - dijo Estoico - eres, eres...

\- ¿Terco y necio? ¿que esperabas? ¡soy tu hijo! - dijo Hiccup montando a Chimuelo y manipulando la aleta

\- Si te atreves a montar ese dragón...

\- ¡Vamos amigo! ¡Hay que hacerlos añicos!

\- ¡Hiccup! - logro decir cuando el Furia Nocturna despego sin que el pudiera hacer nada,

Finalmente el Furia Nocturna aterrizo en el centro de la arena, pero al hacerlo se quejo un poco visiblemente

\- ¿Todo bien amigo? - preguntó su Jinete

\- ¡Ha llegado el momento culminante! - dijo el presentador - ¡El representante de Berk ejecutara su acto final! ¡Veremos al famoso Jinete de dragón y a su asombroso Furia Nocturna!

Una ovación se escuchó por toda la arena, sobre todo por parte de los Berkianos

\- Te llego el momento de respondernos muchacho - dijo la voz de Mogadon desde arriba de la arena - Oí que nunca habías visto jugar el "Jubilo de dragones" es una antigua tradición aunque parece que no te agradó - Hiccup lo miraba sin decir nada - Tal vez desconozcas que al ser una antigua tradición el que alguien interfiera es... bueno no importa - dijo Mogadon creyendo que ya era bastante al ver la expresión que el Jinete tenía - Dicen que eres muy bueno, así que no debes estar preocupado ¡Suerte!

\- Gracias y... una disculpa si hago el ridículo - respondio Hiccup dudando de los deseos del Jefe de los Meathead, a la vez sorprendido por el dato que le dio, seguramente se refería a que era una _deshonra_

\- Así que viniste hasta aquí para continuar con su discusión padre e hijo - dijo ahora la voz de Bocon acercándose a Hiccup desde abajo

\- Varias razones en realidad - respondió Hiccup sin prestar aun mucha atención

\- ¿Quieres ganar esta cierto? - dijo Bocon - Hay quienes dicen que tener el beso de una doncella ayuda a asegurar la victoria... ¡¿Hay alguna voluntaria que quiera ayudar a este Jinete a ganar! - dijo ahora elevando un poco la voz a lo que Hiccup de inmediato trato de silenciarlo

Pero al momento que algunas chicas procedentes tanto de Meathead como de Bog-blugar escucharon al herrero se ofrecieron como voluntarias, tanto que el Jinete se vio obligado a rechazarlas al mismo tiempo El herrero se dio cuenta de que disimuladamente el Jinete veía a la chica rubia mientras se desasía de las voluntarias admiradoras. Por su parte la jinete de la Nadder que no logro escuchar la petición del herrero, se preguntó por que de pronto el jinete se había visto rodeado de chicas, _No es que tuviera que molestarle_ se dijo a si misma

\- Al igual que el representante de Meathead, el Jinete competirá contra reloj y coordinara su presentación con lanzamiento de hachas - explicaba el comentarista empezando a tomar el reloj de arena para ponerlo de cabeza una vez mas - ¡Con ustedes, el gran Jinete de dragón, Hiccup Haddock tercero y su asombroso Furia Nocturna! - dijo al tiempo que giraba el reloj y la arena de este empezaba a caer despiadadamente

Al mismo tiempo, Hiccup montó a Chimuelo, ajusto la aleta y este tomo impulso al tiempo que dijo - ¡Vamos amigo... Hay una competencia que ganar!

Al instante el Furia Nocturna despego sus alas y ambos se hallaron volando sobre la arena

\- ¡Suerte... Hijo! - dijo Estoico viendo desde su sitio el majestuoso vuelo del Furia Nocturna

\- ¡Vuela! - murmuro Astrid al verlo pasar cerca de el

\- ¡Va por ti milady! - murmuro Hiccup al verla - ¡Por ti amigo... y por el honor de todo Berk!

Enseguida Chimuelo voló cerca del arsenal que Hiccup tenía disponible para la competencia y en un instante Hiccup tomo un hacha en una de sus manos al tiempo que el dragón ahora comenzaba a volar en forma ascendente al mismo tiempo que giraban sobre si mismos, hasta que llegaron a una altura considerable donde para sorpresa del publico el dragón se dejo caer de espaldas para justo antes de caer en la arena extendiera sus alas nuevamente acompañado de un giro el cual Hiccup aprovecho para lanzar el hacha que tenía en la mano dando certeramente en el blanco

Al instante el marcador de Hiccup empezó a subir mientras el publico ovaciono el tiro

\- Y apenas comienzo - murmuro Hiccup al ver la mirada que le dirijia su rival desde su asiento

Enseguida Chimuelo voló de cabeza y Hiccup lo aprovecho para estirar los brazos y coger ahora un par de hachas, acto seguido, Chimuelo comenzó a girar nuevamente sobre si mismo pero esta vez en un solo sitio, justo en ese momento Hiccup lanzó el par de hachas, acertando nuevamente, ganando mas puntos. Aun tenía mucho tiempo y si seguían así indudablemente superaría la puntuación de Dogsbreath

Enseguida Chimuelo continuo el vuelo, mientras Hiccup se asía de otra hacha que tomó en su mano izquierda y pidio a Chimuelo que volara a un mas alto, sin embargo al hacerlo el dragón se quejó aun mas visiblemente que antes - ¿Amigo? ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupado, sin embargo el dragón no le dio mucha importancia

\- ¡Oye Hiccup! - escucho una voz desde abajo, al volverse vio como Dogsbreath le lanzaba un pesado mazo contra el que indudablemente lo golpearía y lo haría caer del dragón. Sin embargo Dogsbreath nunca esperó que las habilidades de Hiccup como Jinete fueran aun mejores de lo que se contaba, pues justo en el momento que el mazo iba a golpearlo, Chimuelo dio un giro rápido de 360° acompañado por uno mas sobre si mismo, no solo esquivando el mazo si no que haciendo que el lanzamiento de Hiccup fuera estando de cabeza. Y nuevamente acertó en el blanco, haciendo enfadar a Dogsbreath pues sin querer había hecho el lanzamiento de Hiccup valiera mucho mas

Cegado una vez mas por el coraje de esto, Dogsbreath lanzó aun mas cosas contra Hiccup, todo cuanto tenía a la mano. Nuevamente cuando este le lanzó al mismo tiempo un mazo y un hacha, Hiccup dio una demostración mas de sus habilidades, Chimuelo le dio impulso y Hiccup saltó por encima del mazó haciendo que este pasara entre los dos al tiempo que tomaba la propia hacha que Dogsbreath había lanzado y la enviaba directo a un blanco acompañada de una explosión de plasma por parte de Chimuelo haciendo del tiro algo mas espectacular a la vista

Desde su lugar, el Jefe de los Meathead alzo una ceja y su mirada expresaba apresiacion ante la demostración de Hiccup, sinceramente, se estaba impresionando por el muchacho

\- Pediste a mi mejor Jinete ¿no? - dijo a su lado la voz de Estoico el vasto que se dio cuenta de la expresión que mantenía su amigo-rival al observar o casi admirar a su hijo

Por otro lado, al observar que todos sus intentos por perjudicar a Hiccup eran inútiles, pensó de pronto en una mejor manera de hacerlo, y seria usando los propios terrenos de Hiccup, así que de inmediato vio al dragón que había "liberado" anteriormente y una idea vino a su mente, así que se movió pronto de su lugar. No sin antes acompañarse de algo para hacer un último intento

Mientras tanto, inconsciente de lo que su rival planeaba, Hiccup y Chimuelo con el tiempo de su lado, disfrutaban de volver a los cielos después de tanto tiempo. Con el viento golpeando sus rostros y alborotando el cabello del Jinete, ambos ejecutaban el último truco que habían practicado antes del castigo, se hallaban volando en línea ascendente hasta que a una altura considerable, Hiccup se separo del dragón y ahora ambos estaban en una caída libre, mucho antes de siquiera acercarse a tierra, Hiccup estiro de nuevo los brazos y montó de nuevo a Chimuelo quien pronto se recompuso y de un rápido giro ayuda a Hiccup a lanzar nuevamente de forma certera.

Al volverse al reloj se percató de que este ahora lo estaba amenazando, tenía el tiempo suficiente para sobrepasar la puntuación de Dogsbreath y sabía que mientras "espectacular" fuera el lanzamiento, mayores puntos obtendría. Así que pronto se hizo de un hacha mas para ejecutar su siguiente lanzamiento

\- ¡Aaahhhhh! - se escuchó de pronto un grito a sus espaldas que lo hizo distraerse de sus tiros, al volverse completamente, vio como el Pesadilla Monstruosa que Dogsbreath había liberado, ahora se hallaba acorralando a una chica, la cual reconoció como la que había hecho fallar a Astrid en la competencia de arquería.

Hiccup ahora se halló indeciso por unos segundos, observaba el reloj, el marcador, los blancos, el hacha en sus manos, y a la chica pidiendo auxilio, todo al mismo tiempo

Mas sin esperar mas tiempo, se giro y lanzó el hacha que tenía en las manos en dirección del dragón, no para lastimarlo pero si para distraerlo lo cual logro con éxito, el dragón se giro a verlo pero de inmediato volvió a ver a la chica que intentaba escapar - ¡Vamos amigo!

La chica presa del miedo intentaba escapar del enfurecido dragón, el cual al verla escupió fuego contra ella, al verlo venir la chica se cubrió su rostro como si así pudiera bloquear el fuego, mas este nunca la tocó, cuando la chica se atrevió a abrir los ojos fue solo para quedar impresionada, pues se hallaba en brazos del jinete que la había salvado- ¡wow! - murmuro la chica boquiabierta al poder verlo tan de cerca

Hiccup volvió a ver el reloj de nuevo amenzandolo, a penas si tenía tiempo para al menos unos tres tiros, pero ni siquiera tenía un hacha para hacerlos, y por si fuera poco el fuego del pesadilla seguía amenzandolos, el cual por cierto, la chica aprovechaba para abrazarse mas al Jinete queriendo protegerse.

En ese instante vio a lo lejos que Dogsbreath sonreía pero al mismo tiempo intentaba controlar al Pesadilla monstruosa, sin embargo este no se sometió. Al mismo tiempo vio como un vikingo joven, que al parecer acababa de llegar caminaba casualmente hacia la arena y era a quien el fuego del pesadilla monstruosa amenazaba esta vez

Al ver esto, Hiccup logro dejar en un lugar seguro a la chica mientras el al ver el fuego dirigido a aquel joven, se lanzó a si mismo desde la silla de montar y apartó al chico del camino, salvandolo del fuego

El chico ahora con la vista algo borrosa y extrañado por lo que hizo, enseguida comprobó que este desconocido le había salvado la vida, enseguida el Jinete se puso de pie y con una mano estirada ordeno al dragón que se calmara, al tiempo que se giraba hacia el

\- ¿Estas bien? - entonces la vista del chico se aclaró

\- ¿Hiccup? - murmuro reconociendo a su salvador, enseguida giro su vista hacia el marcador, y hacia el reloj de arena - ¿Por que hiciste eso? - cuestiono

\- ¡cuidado! - exclamó de pronto la chica a la que antes había salvado y cuando el Jinete se volvió para ver a que se refería vio como una pequeña daga era lanzada contra el

Y queriendo proteger a su Jinete, Chimuelo bloqueo la daga con una de sus alas, recibiendo el daño el mismo, justo en el mismo lugar donde Dogsbreath ya lo había herido - ¡Chimuelo! - exclamaba Hiccup - ¡Chimuelo! ¡No, no, no!

Enseguida Chimuelo se giro para ver el reloj de arena, si no volvían al cielo en ese momento su Jinete perdería, el tenía que recobrarse asi que enseguida hizo señas a este para que montara - No - dijo Hiccup - Esto es importante para mi, es cierto, pero tampoco quiero perderte a ti - Chimuelo continuaba observando el reloj, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo asi que le insistió - Amigo, si vuelas y ... - Chimuelo no lo dejo terminar, y de un mismo movimiento puso al Jinete de vuelta en su lomo, y disimulando el dolor que le provocaba, extendió las alas y volvió al cielo. Solo tenían tiempo para un tiro mas, y tendría que ser realmente espectacular Asi que volaría tan alto como pudiera

El publico, el reloj de arena y el comentarista comenzaron el conteo final, atormentando aun mas al Jinete quien en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía un arma que lanzar

\- ¡Hiccup! - lo llamo una voz desde tierra correspondiente a Astrid, que como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, lanzo su propia hacha a manos del jinete mientra se hacia evidente del tiempo restante

\- ¡Cinco, cuatro! - decían mientras Chimuelo continuaba subiendo hasta detenerse a una increíble distancia, tan increíble incluso por el Jinete quien solo tenía una oportunidad y un lanzamiento a esa distancia bien lo podría fallar

En menos de un segundo recibió el arma de Astrid - ¡Tres! - seguían contando

\- ¡Un Jinete defiende sus sueños...- dijo Hiccup tomando aire y preparándose para lanzar

\- ¡Dos!

\- Un Jefe defiende su honor... Y ambos tienen algo por que luchar! - dijo finalmente, cuando Chimuelo le dio impulso y lo hizo elevarse mas e incluso girar mas al momento que lanzo el hacha, que, como si de drama se tratara, parecía avanzar en cámara lenta, mientras giraba en el aire y avanzaba hacia el blanco

\- ¡Uno!

Entonces una explosión de plasma se vio atrás del blanco haciendo que este mismo se elevara justo donde el hacha golpeo... unos segundos después de que el tiempo de agotara.

.

.

\- Ambos han competido valientemente - decía el comentarista - pero solo uno puede vencer al final

Los dos finalistas se pudieron de pie en la plataforma, cada uno a lado del presentador, Dogsbreath se veía confiado y arrogante- ¡Vaya Hiccup! parece que gane la vida tu dragón... y tambien a tu chica - la expresion de Hiccup era indescriptible

\- Y el ganador indiscutible es... - Finalmente el vikingo alzó el brazo del ganador

* * *

 **N/A: Y... ¿Que opinan? ¿Quien habrá ganado? ¿Me dejan un review? ¡Diganmelo todo!**

 **Próximo capitulo, detalles inesperadas**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

 ** _\- Ahora ... Tendras un aliado en mi_**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- Hiccup ¿ya sabe la verdad ahora? - el herrero la miró sin entender a que se refería - La rivalidad entre Mogadon y Estoico... Bien sabes que yo la cause_**

 **N/A_ Pero con escenas muy codiciadas**

 ** _\- Pienso que funcionan mucho mejor cuando son recompensa que como amuleto_**


	16. El mayor honor y orgullo

N/A: LO SE! TARDE MUCHISIMO, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO, PERO YA AQUI LO TIENEN ESPERO LES GUSTE

 **CAPITULO 16**

 **El mas grande honor y orgullo**

\- ¡Uno! - Exclamó el publico con voz fuerte cuando el tiempo del Jinete se agotó entonces una explosión de plasma se vio atrás del blanco haciendo que este mismo se elevara justo donde el hacha golpeo... unos segundos después de que el tiempo de agotara.

Hiccup no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos y aferrarse con fuerza a la silla de su dragón, su tiro había sido a destiempo, por muy impresionante que fuera no ganaría puntos, ademas ahora su dragón estaba herido, eso sin contar que todo significaba que Dogsbreath lo había vencido

A lo lejos, el chico al que Hiccup le acababa de salvar la vida veía todo lo ocurrido, como el Jinete parecía que sufría por dentro al sentir la derrota y como la expresión llena de arrogancia de Dogsbreath se ensanchaba cada vez mas, pero entre todo había algo que indudablemente el destacaría, la situación sería totalmente al revés si el Jinete del furia Nocturna - al que cree haber reconocido - no los hubiera salvado a el y a la chica

Hiccup y Chimuelo descendieron de los cielos y aterrizaron a un lado de la plataforma, viendo como su rival tomaba lugar junto al presentador, Hiccup reviso la herida de Chimuelo mientras esperaban unos segundos por la decisión de los jueces

\- Ambos han competido valientemente - dijo por fin el comentarista una vez que la decisión de los jueces fue dicha - pero solo uno puede vencer al final

Los dos finalistas se pudieron de pie en la plataforma, cada uno a lado del comentarista, Dogsbreath se veía confiado y arrogante- ¡Vaya Hiccup! parece que gane la vida tu dragón... y también a tu chica - la expresión de Hiccup era indescriptible

\- Fue una competencia sin presedentes, con emociones, luchas, apuestas pero sobre todo se ha tratado de honor... Honor que finalmente el campeon ganara y dara a su isla, a su familia y a su Jefe... el ganador indiscutible es... - Finalmente el vikingo alzó el brazo del ganador al tiempo que pronunciaba con emocion su nombre

\- ¡Hiccup Haddock y su asombroso Chimuelo! - dijo levantando el brazo del Jinete quien al instante levanto la vista con incredulidad al escucharlo, de inmediato vio una expresión parecida en Dogsbreath y por el contrario el publico en especial los Berkianos ovacionaron sin parar al dúo. Y aunque la expresión del Furia Nocturna parecía estar disfrutando del triunfo Hiccup aun se mantenía desconcertado ¿Como era posible que le hubiera ganado después de todo?

Y claro, el joven Jinete no era el único asombrado por ese hecho

\- ¿Que? ¿Que? ¡NO! - exclamó Dogsbreath justo cuando iban a anunciar la premiacion - ¡No puede ganar el! ¡El último tiro fue...

\- ¿Espectacular? - sugirio una persona del publico

\- No - dijo Dogsbreath - Fue...

\- ¿Increíble? - volvió a decir el publico

\- ¡Fue fuera de tiempo! - exclamo Dogsbreath lleno de coraje - ¡No pueden contarlo para puntos! Sin ese tiro mi puntuación lo supera, ese lanzamiento es...

\- Valido - dijo uno de los jueces - ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? Ustedes dos hicieron de esto una competencia en la que el honor jugaba un papel importante ¿Sabe lo que significa, cierto? - interrogo el juez

\- Ahh - murmuro el chico al desconocer por completo un concepto basico para cualquier "hijo de un Jefe"

Entonces Hiccup pareció caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba, el había tenido oportunidad de ganarle por mucho pero no lo hizo por que en su lugar eligió salvar dos vidas - Un acto de honor - murmuro el Jinete

\- El mayor que pudo haber hecho - complemento el Jefe Mogadon acercándose a la plataforma y dirigiendo al Jinete una mirada que este no supo como interpretar - ¡Así que Basta ya Dogsbreath! - dijo al ver el berrinche de su hijo - ¡Eso lo vuelve ganador indiscutible! ¿Sabes por que?

\- "No hay mayor forma de ganar" - volvió a murmurar Hiccup esta vez pareciendo recordar algo esencial que en algún momento pasado le habían dicho - "Ni nada que lo supere"

\- No puede ser - murmuro Dogsbreath al escuchar lo que Hiccup decía y también parecía darse cuenta de algo - Yo lo hice - dijo para si mismo, inconsciente de que su oponente lo escuchaba - ¡Soy un idiota! - exclamó

\- Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo - dijo Hiccup a su rival ahora siendo el quien tenía una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro

\- Muy orgulloso ¿no? - respondió Dogsbreath sin disimular su coraje - Ahora dime ¿como piensas presentarte? - el rostro del Jinete por una milésima de segundo se afecto, pues su oponente acababa de puntualizar algo en lo que definitivamente no había usado - Usaras "la vergüenza de Estoico"

Al escucharlo, los puños de Hiccup se apretaron con fuerza, pero por mas que quisiera, no podía responderle, después de todo su presencia hay con todo lo que implicaba era una "deshonra" para el Jefe que ademas era su padre

\- O quizás prefieras "Hiccup el inútil" o...

\- ¡Silencio!- dijo el Comentarista pidiendo atención y a su vez pidiendo a Hiccup y a su dragón que dieran unos pasos al frente. Entonces la chica a la que había salvado, avanzó con una medalla de tonalidad dorada en las manos, detrás de ella, la seguía el chico a quien también había salvado sosteniendo entre las manos una medalla idéntica. Le sorprendió ver a la chica haciendo eso pero a un mas al muchacho

Al momento que se lo indicaron, Hiccup se arrodillo inclinando un poco la cabeza seguido por su dragón quien imito su acción. Entonces el chico colgó de su cuello aquella medalla que ahora, viéndola de cerca, no solo era de tonalidad dorada, era oro autentico. Enseguida la chica entrego la segunda medalla al muchacho y este se la colocó al dragón.

La chica le puso en las manos un trofeo que, después del símbolo de los Juegos, tenía el símbolo de la clase embestida, le resulto extraño que el trofeo tuviera grabado aquel detalle. Enseguida la chica le dio un tímido abrazo - Gracias -murmuro cerca de su oído

\- Un fuerte aplauso para el nuevo campeón de los Juegos de Invierno... Hiccup Haddock... - y al tiempo el vikingo que le otorgó la medalla levanto una vez mas el brazo con el que tenía el trofeo -¡El Orgullo de Berk!

El Furia Nocturna dio repetidas explosiones de plasma al cielo como festejo por el triunfo.

En ese momento demasiadas cosas se encontraron en la mente del Jinete, por un lado, ver a la multitud de vikingos ovacionando sin parar su triunfo, una escena con la que llego a soñar años atrás pero que creyó que nunca vería. Por otro lado, vio la expresión que tenía su rival, el único que no celebraba el triunfo, y comprobó con gusto y satisfacción que había cumplido con lo que lo motivo a volar hasta Meathead, por fin había participado en los juegos y ademas había ganado, y al mismo tiempo había vencido a Dogsbreath

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, el comentarista lo había llamado _" El Orgullo de Berk"_. Había escuchado cosas como "amo de dragones" o "el conquistador" pero ese definitivamente jamas lo había escuchado y no tenía idea de quien se lo había otorgado y parece, que le gustaba, mas que cualquiera de los otros incluso a diferencia.

Sin mas, Hiccup no pudo evitar por fin sonreír abiertamente, disfrutando de su triunfo, sobre todo después de toda la tensión.

Por fin, en ese instante, presto completa atención al chico que había salvado momentos antes, el mismo que le había entregado la medalla y ahora levantaba su brazo señalando como campeón

\- ¿Thugory? - preguntó Hiccup no muy seguro de reconocer al chico, este asintió

\- Y... Hiccup ¿el hijo de Estoico el Vasto? - preguntó el chico con una expresión parecida a la que tenía el Jinete,

\- Si - respondio Hiccup entendiendo su confucion, lo que hacia años se decía sobre que era "la vergüenza" del Jefe definitivamente no coincidia con la situacion actual

\- Bueno es que - vacilo - Me ha costado algo de trabajo reconocerte cuando me salvaste haya...

\- Hace mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos - coincidio Hiccup - también tuve algo de trabajo, no tenía idea que eras tu al que salve

\- No he cambiado tanto como tu - dijo Thugory ahora aligerando un poco el ambiente aunque viéndolo de arriba a abajo - Asombro traje por cierto - dijo Thugory al ver sus ropas con atención, al igual que muchos, también parecía admirar esa "vestimenta que nadie mas poseía", pero a diferencia de Dogsbreath, este no estallo por envidia

\- Si - dijo Hiccup pasando una mano por su cabello - eso dicen algunos

\- Entonces ¿dices que no me reconociste cuando me salvaste?

\- No, no en realidad, estaba algo... - entonces la respuesta de Hiccup se interrumpió pues algo a lo lejos pareció llamar su atención, Thugory siguió la dirección de su mirada y ambos vieron como varios vikingos empezaban a encadenar al Pesadilla Monstruosa que los había atacado - ¿Que están haciendo? - dijo Hiccup olvidando su charla con el chico y corriendo enseguida a donde tenían al dragón, una vez hay, se encontró con nada menos que Dogsbreath, algo que debió esperar, se dijo en la mente

-¡Dejalo ir! - dijo Hiccup acercandose

\- ¿Quien lo dice? - dijo Dogsbreath en tono retador, ya que no había ganado la apuesta a Hiccup por lo menos tendría un premio de consolacion con el destino del dragón

\- Yo - respondió detrás de ellos la voz Thugory que había seguido a Hiccup - Y las leyes

\- Cuando un dragón ataca a alguien su muerte es indiscutible - dijo Thugory - A menos que la persona a quien ataco lo impida, ese soy yo así que ¡Déjalo ir! - dijo repitiendo la orden de Hiccup

Dogsbreath reparó entonces en que el recién llegado parecía estar del lado del Jinete - Ustedes dos... Por que sera que no me sorprende - murmuro con enfado dejando al dragón y alejándose de ellos

Por otra parte la expresión de Hiccup se cambio a incredulidad - Me sorprende que lo perdones - dijo el Jinete acercando su mano al dragón - Pero igual te lo agradezco - dijo pensando en una forma de agradecer que sin querer este chico cumplirá lo que Dogsbreath "prometió"

\- La facilidad con que lo calmas es increíble - dijo Thugory admirando su acción - Ni hablar de cuando montas

Entonces la mirada de Hiccup se ilumino con una evidente idea, sin decir nada tomo el brazo de Thugory, aun ante la expresión que este adoptó, y poco a poco lo acercó al dragón hasta que este lo acepto con gusto

\- Wow - murmuro Thugory con asombro al momento que el y el dragón se tocaron

\- Se llama vinculo - dijo Hiccup viendo de lejos a Chimuelo, este seguía festejando el triunfo con los dragones de Berk pero seguía quejándose por la herida en el ala

\- Creí que te estaba pagando algo del rescate al perdonarle su vida pero ahora... - dijo Thugory al ver el nuevo vinculo que formo con el Pesadilla - Creo que estoy mas en deuda contigo

\- Ni lo menciones - dijo Hiccup y de pronto se rió - Sabes es irónico, Dogsbreath había "prometido" que si le ganaba no lo mataría y ademas, intentaría eliminar eso del "Jubilo", sin querer cumpliste lo primero

\- ¿Que tal si cumplo lo demás? - sugirió Thugory - No mas practica de Jubilo de dragones

\- ¿Lo dices encecio? - preguntó Hiccup sin querer esperanzarse

\- Por supuesto - respondió - Son cosas que puede hacer el heredero al trono

\- ¿Heredero? - preguntó Hiccup y enseguida sonrió al recordar algo - Claro, con todo creo que no lo recordaba, eres hermano mayor de Dogsbreath - añadió aunque algo apenado por el olvido, pero ambos eran tan distintos que no parecían familia

\- Yo si cumpliré mi palabra - dijo Thugory casi adivinando lo que pensaba - No solo eso, Ahora Hiccup, tienes como aliados a la isla Meathead.. - entonces Thugory interrumpio su formal promesa y con una expresión divertida añadió en voz baja - Cuando ambos seamos Jefes por supuesto - dijo al recordar que su padre seguía al mando de esos asuntos

\- No sera entonces - dijo la voz del Jefe de los Meathead acercándose a ellos desde un extremo, Thugory por un momento pensó que su padre lo reprendería por hacer una alianza sin su consentimiento

Una vez con ellos, el rostro del Jefe por primera vez sonrió - Considera esa alianza validad desde ahora - dijo a Hiccup - Salvaste la vida del heredero a un a costa de lo que tu mismo podías perder y..

\- Ah papá - interrumpio Thugory - Hiccup no me reconocio cuando me salvo

Aquella información dejo aun mas sorprendido al Jefe, a lo lejos vio a Estoico y decidió que era momento de hablar con el, no sin antes, aclararle algo a su hijo

\- Gracias - dijo a Hiccup - por haberlo salvado, tu padre y... tu madre - dijo con algo de dificultad - deben estar realmente orgullosos, no se si estés al tanto de todo pero, Hoy, pusiste fin, al menos por mi parte, a una antigua rivalidad - dijo en el tono formal que adopta cualquier Jefe - Sinceramente festejo tu triunfo - concluyo llendose en dirección del Jefe de Berk dejando a los dos jóvenes bastante confundidos

\- veré que te den algo para curar a tu dragón - dijo Thugory abandonando su lugar junto a Hiccup y siendo seguido por su nuevo dragón.

Parecía que el tampoco estaba enterado de la historia que ambos Jefes ocultaban pero a diferencia de el, Hiccup si quería conocerla.

Mas, de pronto el Jinete olvido esa idea cuando vio a Dogsbreath caminar fuera de la arena, hay recordó haber escuchado algo que dijo y muchas cosas hicieron "click" en su mente, como, lo que significaba aquello de _"Soy un idiota"_

Asegurándose de que nadie lo notara, Hiccup hizo una seña a su Furia Nocturna para que disimuladamente lo siguiera, y ambos siguieron a Dosgbreath.

...

\- Muy bien amigo - dijo Hiccup terminando con la curación del ala de Chimuelo, había sido profunda, y al recordarlo intentaba contener la ola de furia que le llegaba, pero se tranquilizaba al recordar que no se repetiría jamas - Con esto podremos llegar a Berk ¿No crees?

El Furia Nocturna estuvo de acuerdo y enseguida lleno de saliva el rostro del chico con jubilo - Lo se, lo se... ¡Lo logramos! - dijo Hiccup - Gracias amigo, de verdad, ese último tiro en el que me ayudaste... ¡Espectacular!

Entonces el dragón de escamas oscuras le hizo señas como si quisiera recordarle algo,

Así, el Jinete vio de lejos el blanco que había utilizado para el tiro final, aun tenía incrustada el hecha con la que había ganado, con una sonrisa se acerco y la desincrusto del blanco

\- Y con esto es otra victoria mas para tu lista - dijo una voz femenina muy conocida para el - trata de que no se te suban a la cabeza - dijo la chica rubia acercandose a el

\- Tratare - dijo el chico con cuidado ocultando el hacha a sus espaldas

\- Ya sabes, dejaste muy sorprendidos a todos

Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla - La verdad - dijo - También estoy sorprendido

\- Hey dijiste que no alardearías...- entonces ella suspiro y desvió disimuladamente su vista, como no queriendo dar mucha importancia a lo que estaba por decirle - Por cierto ¿a que se debió que antes de competir te vieras tan acosado y rodeado por tus admiradoras?

\- Primero, no creo tener admiradoras - dijo y enseguida su mirada se torno sospechosa, por el hecho de que la chica le diera importancia a aquello que el ya no recordaba - Segundo, algunos creen que recibir "el beso de una delicada doncella" antes de una batalla te asegura la victoria

\- Ahh - dijo Astrid moviendo su flequillo sin estar segura de como reaccionar - No sabia que creías en eso

\- Y no lo creo - dijo Hiccup- Confió mas en que la victoria esta asegurada cuando usas el hacha de una valiente y hermosa guerrera para combatir - dijo entregándole el hacha, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso y una vez mas sorprendido con el por lo que estaba por decir - Y sabes, Los besos.. bueno - dijo pasando una mano por su cabello alborotado - creo que son mejores como recompensa que como amuleto

Sin si quiera haber terminado de hablar, Hiccup recibió un fugaz beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica, solo que sorpresivamente esta vez no se aparto al instante, cuando Hiccup se giro, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

Hiccup, algo indesiso estiro un brazo en dirección a la chica y enseguida gracias un empujón que recibió por parte de su mejor amigo, ahora la estaba sosteniendo por la cintura, sin pensarlo la chica cruzó su brazo por el cuello del chico e inconscientemente empezaron a acercarse poco a poco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. Sus frentes casi se rosaban y la chica sin saberlo cerro poco a poco sus ojos

El Jinete empezó a acortar la poca distancia que aun había entre ellos y...

\- ¡TUUUUUU! - interrumpio una voz detras de ellos

Al instante los dos vikingos se soltaron algo sonrojados, aunque tambien algo molestos con quien se había atrevido a interrumpir

\- La próxima vez recuerdame hacerlo al instante - murmuro Hiccup a su dragón quien tambien rugia contra el intruso

\- ¡¿Patan?! - exclamo Hiccup contra ambos, pero al instante recordó a que probablemente se debía su presencia,

\- ¡Me golpeaste! - exclamó Patan señalando su ojo morado - ¡Interrumpiste mi momento de brillar y...!

\- ¡¿Alguien podría decirle a esto loco que ya todo se acabo?! - gritó Hiccup aun molesto por la interrupción

\- ¿Que se acabo? - protesto Patan -arruinaste mi cara

\- ¡¿A ti te parece que te arruino?! - dijo otra voz acercandose, Sin embargo, este fue interrupción tan alto que atrajo la atención de todos los aun presentes quienes quedaron estupefactos al ver quien había sido, sobre todo por su apariencia. Enseguida se giro hacia Hiccup y lo señalo con el dedo - ¡TUUU! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Este seguia hablando de una forma tan elevada que continuo atrayendo la atención de los presentes, incluso tanto el Jefe de Berk con el de Meathead asi como el hijo de este se acercaron a la escena, quedando si habla, tal fue su impresion que no vieron la elemental sonrisa en complicidad que dio Hiccup a su dragón

\- ¿ que paso contigo? - preguntó Thugory a su hermano

\- ¿que me paso preguntas? ¡Preguntaselo a el! ¡El lo hizo! - dijo señanlando su ropa llena de lodo ademas de algunos moretones que tenía en la cara y en los brazos que ahora tenía descubiertos, pues solo quedaban trozos de su manga ahora colgando de esta como si las hubieran desgarrado

\- ¿Yooo? - dijo Hiccup - ¡Vamos Dogsbreath! ¿Cuanto daño podrían hacer los golpes de alguien que tiene le fuerza de un pescado?

\- Mucho - dijo Patan en voz baja, solo para el, tocando su cara en el lugar que lo había golpeado, pero de alguna forma, no quiso que aquello fuera audible para los demas, solo Hiccup parecióo notarlo y se pregunto por que

\- Tu lo hiciste - insistio Dogsbreath - ¡Es cierto! - dijo ante la mirada de su padre - dijo que era "por su dragón, por el Pesadilla y por.." - decia moviendo los hombros y queriendo imitar la voz del chico aunque muy mal

\- ¿por el Pesadilla? - dijo Mogadon acercandose a su hijo menor - ¿tu hiciste que casi matara a tu hermano?

\- ¿que? ¿Yo? - dijo Dogsbreath viendose descubierto - no, no es lo que queria, ¡el dragon debe morir el lo hizo! dijo señalandolo hechandole la culpa

\- El dragón no morira Dogsbreath - dijo Hiccup - Ese ataque no fue culpa suya... - dijo Hiccup con amenazante mirada, como recordandole algo que dejo helado a Dogsbreath

\- Y ahora es mio - dijo Thugory señalando al dragón

\- ¿Suyo? ¡Como es posible! - exclamo Dogsbreath - ¡el iba a matarlo, es un asesino y...! ¡Tu! - señalo una vez mas al Jinete - ¡Tu vas a...!

\- ¡Silencio Dogsbreath! - dijo Mogadon - Tu y yo vamos a hablar

\- Mala imitación por cierto - dijo Hiccup a Dogsbreath cuando paso cerca de el

Thugory se despidió de Hiccup con una palmada en el hombro pues queria al menos escuchar lo que pasaría con su hermano, el Pesadilla monstruosa lo siguio. Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreir ante un recuerdo.

Aunque su sonrisa se esfumo al recordar que aun quedaba algo pendiente

\- Hiccup - dijo su padre, el tono de su voz le anuncio que se avecinaba una charla inevitable entre ambos. No pudo evitar encogerse de hombros un poco

\- Papá - murmuro resignado girandose hacia el - Escucha se lo que vas a decir, lo puse todo en riesgo, todo estaba perdido y yo insistí..

\- Hiccup

\- Tu honor, el mio, el de la isla, tu apuesta, la mia, tus reglas

\- Hiccup

\- No tienes que decirlo ya lo se, te desobedecíi una vez mas, lo se pero escucha tenia que hacer esto y

El Jinete se detuvo ante la forma en que era observado por su padre, lo veía como si Hiccup fuera otra persona, en el rostro del Jefe se asomo el rastro de una sonrisa nostalgica

\- Te pareces a tu madre

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto desconcertado

Y por fin obteniendo su atención y saliendo del letargo el Jefe adopto el tono de voz al que Hiccup estaba acostumbrado y que de hecho, esperaba - Me desobedeciste ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces, apostaste todo y pudiste perderlo, me desafiaste frente a todas las islas... ¿Y por que? Por que dices actuar como todo un Jinete y ... - Hiccup se encogió de hombros una vez mas ante el regaño que creía que venía - Nunca estuve mas orgulloso

\- ¿Que? - preguntó Hiccup, una vez mas desconcertado - Pero te desodebedí, rompí tus reglas, huí de la prisión, incapacite a Patan, volé y participe aun contra tu "palabra de Jefe" - dijo lo último imitando la ronca voz de su padre - Y el honor...

\- ¿Te das cuenta que enumeraste faltas que yo había olvidado? - dijo Estoico dandole escalofrios a su hijo quien cayo en cuenta de que cometió una imprudencia contra si mismo - Tienes razon, sí actuas como todo un Jinete pero hacerlo te llevo a salvar dos vidas aun a costa de tu victoria y todo lo que perderias por ello, aun asi lo hiciste, ademas aprovechaste tu victoria para proteger a los dragones en esta isla y ganaste una alianza ¿no te das cuenta? Esas son cosas que un Jefe haria... No puedo tener mas honor

\- ¿No estas molesto?

\- ¿Que? ¡No! - respondio Estoico - Siempre supe que tu eras el unico que podría vencer a los Meathead y por eso lamentaba haberte castigado aunque te lo merecías

\- Pero...

\- Te pareces a tu madre - dijo viendolo con la misma expresion de nostalgia de hace un rato - Yo no podia retractarme pero sabía que si te ... - entonces se detuvo como si pensara en revelar algo o no - Bueno...Hiccup, me dejaste impresionado con esa forma de ganar que tienes y..

\- Si - respondio Hiccup - Tambien estoy impresionado conmigo mismo y con... mis formas de vencer

Ambos rieron, por primera vez, desde el dia del castigo

\- Eres mi mayor orgullo... - dijo tomandolo por los hombros - Eres el Orgullo de Berk..

Al Jinete se le fue el aire al escuchar a su padre llamarlo "El Orgullo de Berk", _Asi que fue el_ pensó recordando cuando el comentarista lo presento asi

.

Por fin despues de tanta tención, tantas emociones y tantas rivalidades, los dos Jefes estrecharon las manos e incluso se dieron un sincero abrazo despidiendose

Dogsbreath continuaba molesto, pero a diferencia de el su hermano Thugory se despidio de Hiccup recordandole su incondisional alianza y dandole un sincero "gracias" no solo por haber salvado su vida, tambien la de la chica y la del que sería su nuevo dragón. En respuesta Hiccup incluso se ofrecio a enseñarle a montar como uno de los Jinetes, algo que entusiasmo al chico se forma evidente

\- Se nota que no tiene idea de lo intenso que puede ser un entrenamiento de Hiccup - dijo Patan montando a Colmillo, recordando aquel "casi entrenamiento" y como los había dejado de agotados en unas pocas horas

\- Ni que lo digas - dijo Brutacio - Hay huesos de mi espalda que todavia no siento

\- ¡Y asi se despiden - dijo el comentarista - la isla campeona, y el nuevo campeon El Orgullo de Berk!

Mientras el narraba, el publico restante ovacionaba como despedida al nuevo ganador, a su vez, todos los Jinetes montaron a sus respectivos dragones y, siguiendo las ordenes de Hiccup, volaron formando una espiral, la cual finalizo el Jefe de Berk con su Cuernatronante seguido por el Furia Nocturna quien disparo plasma por en medio de la espiral estallando en la cima donde salio junto a su Jinete girando sobre si mismos repetidamente,

Una vez mas, pero esta vez con el resto de los dragones, el Furia Nocturna se volvio para que su Jinete se despidiera y justo detras de ellos, el fuego de los dragones se unio en una sola explosion dandoles un temple heroico, para disfrute de las nuevas admiradoras del Jinete quienes suspiraron al verlo ejecutar los trucos de despedida. Entre ellas, el Jinete logro distinguir a la chica a la que había salvado, despidiendose de el pero mirandolo de forma que no quiso interpretar. Hiccup respondio a la despedida, pero la Jinete rubia definitivamente si percibio algo mas en la chica y en que alguien mas los observo.

\- Esa si es una salida - dijo el Jefe orgulloso de que la presencia y direccion de su hijo compensara la "entrada" que habían dado al inicio de los juegos

\- Por cierto papá - dijo Hiccup emparejandose con Rompecraneos - No tienes que preocuparte por hacer que me arresten de nuevo, en cuanto lleguemos a Berk yo mismo volvere a prision y...

\- ¿Prision? - dijo Estoico riendose un poco - ¿de que estas hablando?

\- Tu me arrestaste a mi y a Chimuelo, luego yo escape es justo que vuelva ademas aun esta eso del "Castigo irrevocable" y... - Hiccup se detuvo al ver la expresion de su padre quien parecia reirse de lo que decía - Que bueno que te estoy divirtiendo

\- Es cierto Hiccup dije que el castigo era irrevocable y como Jefe y padre no podía retractarme

\- Que dirian los demas - puntualizo Bocon desde Gruñon - perderia honor y respeto

\- Pero... -dijo Estoico - Tampoco puede estar en prision el nuevo campeon de los Juegos de Invierno, no despues de brindar tanto honor a su isla

La expresion de Hiccup poco a poco se fue transformando conforme entendia el significado de lo que decia su padre

\- No ire a prision

\- No - dijo su padre - Ademas - entonces el Jefe sonrio - Perderia honor y respeto si, bueno, si mi mejor Jinete permance en el suelo sin volar

La mirada de Hiccup se ilumino por completo al escucharlo

\- Si Hiccup, Ya no estas castigado - dijo su padre

Entonces Hiccup intentanto contener la emocion, intercambio miradas con su dragón quien tambien se veía evidentemente feliz

\- Solo hazlo - dijo el herrero a su lado

\- ¿Que dices amigo, de vuelta a los cielos? - El Furia Nocturna rugio con jubilo y al instante ambos volaron de forma ascendente por encima de los demas Jinetes, disfrutando una vez mas del viento golpeando sus rostros

\- Siempre lo dije - dijo Brutacio - Hiccup solo debía revelarse y conseguir el triunfo, Cualquiera lo sabía

\- Menos el Jefe - respondio Brutilda creyendo que no los escuchaban

\- Si, de ser asi, no era necesario que sufrieramos en ese "entrenamiento" - dijo Brutacio

\- Tal vez si era necesario - dijo Estoico volando momentaneamente cerca de ellos, ganandose una mirada interrogante de su amigo

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - preguntó Bocon

\- Hay que saber motivar a un Jinete... - se limito a responder el Jefe observando como su hijo y su dragón disfrutaba de su libertad una vez mas

\- No creas que te escaparas de la capacitación de Jefe - le dijo Estoico al Jinete - es importante..

\- "Que un Jefe conosca su isla, conosca su gente, sepa expresarse y sepa defender lo que quiere" - respondio Hiccup resumiendo en pocas oraciones lo que padre le había enseñado dias antes del castigo, sorprendiendo a su padre - Sí papá, si te escuche "Un Jefe defiende su honor... como un Jinete defiende sus sueños, y ambos saben luchar"

Al concluir su última frase, Chimuelo volo de nuevo en dirección de las nubes, a lo lejos el Jefe no paraba de verlo con orgullo, despues de todo, el que Hiccup se escapara de el para ir a volar, tambien le era útil para su futuro como Jefe, pues debía reconocer que indudablemente era el Mejor Jinete, pues si no lo fuera, no los hubiera defendido de los Meathead en la competencia de la forma que lo hizo.

Por otra parte, Jinete y dragón llegaron hasta las nubes para dejarse caer disfrutando una vez de aquella sensacion de libertad

 _ **Ser el hijo del Jefe y por lo tanto el heredero al trono, puede significar mucha responsabilidad, en ti hay espectativas, tu eres el ejemplo, eres quien mejor cumple las reglas**_

Cuando las nubes anunciaban la cercanía del mar, Hiccup estiro las manos hacia Chimuelo agarrandose con exito y volviendo a la silla, volando a una increible velocidad por encima del mar, alborotando gotas de agua salada a su alrededor

 ** _Algo que a simple vista no va de la mano con ser Jinete de dragón, pues esto lo defino como libertad lealtad y velor y muchas veces con saltarse las reglas_**

Hiccup Y Chimuelo se dirigieron ahora a un laberinto de rocas que salian del mar y practicaron algunas maiobras evasivas

 ** _Sin embargo, cuando mas crees estar comportandote como Jinete, puedes descubrir que al mismo tiempo, inconsientemente, te comportas como el heredero al trono_**

A la salida de aquel laberinto, la isla de Berk se veía ya bastante cerca, sin darse cuenta Chimuelo bajo la velocidad y el resto de los Jinetes, incluyendo a su padre los revasaron para formarse frente a el justo a la entrada de la isla

\- ¡El nuevo campeon de los Juegos de Invierno esta en casa! - anuncio Bocon a los habitantes de Berk

\- ¡Den la bienvenida al Orgullo de Berk! - dijo su padre

 _ **Asi que tal vez, solo tal vez, puedas ser heredero y Jinete al mismo tiempo... Si despues de todo hay un poco de "Jefe" en el corazón de un "Jinete"**_

Finalmente, Chimuelo disparo plasma frente a ellos una vez mas, anunciando su llegada.

* * *

Por cierto, hay un par de escenas ocultas en este capitulo que apareceran probablemente en el siguiente... N/A: Y bueno ¿lo que mas les gusto? ¿Me dejan un review?

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**_

 _ **\- Ahora Hiccup ¿ya sabe la verdad? - El herrero la observo interrogante - Bien sabes que esa rivalidad... la había causado yo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Ese mensaje de desafio - le dio señalando el rollo que tenía el Jefe en las manos, desde que lo había recibido se mostraba extraño - ¿Es de Dogsbreath, cierto?**_

 _ **\- No me hubiera sorprendido si fuera de el pero no - dijo el Jefe - Viene de Thugory**_

(N/A: Presten atención, ¿Por que Thugory lo estará desafiando?


	17. Así tendré su corazón

**CAPITULO 17**

 _ **"Si te venzo... tendré su corazón"**_

El cielo aun estaba siendo iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol, una especie de neblina matinal cubria parte de los suelos, la mayoria de las personas prefererirían continuar con el sueño a estas horas, pero últimamente en Berk esto no era común, al menos desde hace unos dias

\- ¿De nuevo? - preguntó uno de los vikingos que caminaba con la mirada al cielo como si tratara de ver algo

\- Claro - respondio su compañero

\- ¿Pero donde estan? - pregunto de nuevo el primero

Justo en ese instante y como respuesta a su pregunta, una ráfaga de viento paso a centímetros suyos- A gran velocidad un dragón de escamas oscuras recorría las calles de Berk para enseguida dirigirse al océano y alborotar agua salada a su alrededor. Junto con el, su Jinete se aferraba con fuerza mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia adelante en un intento de ganar aun mas velocidad

\- Ah sido asi desde que volvio de aquella visita que hizo a la isla Meathead - dijo de nuevo el primer vikingo mientras observaba a su Jefe volar

\- Y aun nadie se ha enterado de que fue lo que paso haya - respondio el segundo - ¿Sera que el Jefe...?

\- ¿No tienen algo de trabajo que hacer? - pregunto una voz con autoridad desde sus espaldas, ambos vikingos se quedaron estáticos un momento y en seguida volvieron sus rostros para encontrarse con el Jefe de Berk montando a su Furia Nocturna a muy poca distancia de ellos

\- Si - logro responder uno de ellos, aun sintiendose descubierto - de hecho ibamos hacia haya

\- Pues no se distraigan - añadió el Jinete asegurándose de que ambos se dirigieran a sus ocupaciones, aunque siendo sincero con el mismo, hacia mucho tiempo que se había percatado de que su entrenamiento matutino era observado constantemente, muchos siempre preguntándose el motivo, y eso sin querer se lo recordaba a si mismo por lo que volvia a su practica al instante

\- Una vez mas amigo - indico el Jinete, al instante el Furia Nocturna extendió sus alas y ambos salieron disparados al cielo en un angulo recto - ¡Ahora!

Al momento, el Furia Nocturna dio tres disparos de plasma continuos, pero algo debilitados de modo que el fuego permaneciera unos momentos en el aire formando un circulo.

Justo antes de llegar al primero de estos, el Jinete se puso de pie en el lomo de su dragón y con habilidad salto por encima del primero mientras el dragón lo atravesaba. Enseguida hizo lo mismo con el segundo de nuevo con éxito - Vamos, vamos solo uno mas - se decía el Jinete, en cada practica pasaba con bien los primeros círculos de fuego pero erraba en el tercero, al querer intentar un nuevo truco que consistía en utilizar como impulso un giro de parte de Chimuelo, de modo que mientras el dragón volaba atra vez del circulo de fuego, el Jinete formara a su vez un circulo por en cima de este y luego cayera de nuevo con agilidad, y claro, de nuevo volvió a equivocarse.

Constantemente, muchos incluyendo su familia y amigos, le preguntaban a que se debía ese entrenamiento y mas que nada, por que estaba tan empeñado en realizar ese truco, pues viendo con atención, no parecía de acrobacia aérea. De hecho, mucho de lo que entrenaba se veía mucho mas intenso de lo que el acostumbraba, se hacia evidente que no lo hacia por diversión, mas bien parecía que se preparaba para algo, y el publico que se formaba no era solo para admirar la habilidad de su Jefe, si no que se percataba de que ahora su estilo era bastante intenso y hasta rudo, pero por supuesto, mejoraba cada vez mas con excepción de este último truco

Habiéndose equivocado una vez mas, el dragón de alas oscuras sostuvo a su Jinete impidiendo su caída y le ayudo a volver a su lugar en la silla de montar, El Jefe se recordó asi mismo por que debía esforzarse, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba comprobar una sospecha

Sus súbditos y amigos no estaban equivocados, y era el Dragón Alfa el único que sabía por que el Jefe se había vuelto asi desde su visita a la Isla Meathead, o mas bien, desde que recibio un mensaje proveniente de esta misma Isla

 _FLASHBACK_

 _\- ¿De la isla Meathead? - preguntó el herrero sorprendido_

 _\- Si - respondio el Jefe - De hecho, es un desafio_

 _El herrero de nuevo se inquieto al principio pero luego parecio entenderlo - ¿Viene de Dogsbreath verdad? - pregunto señalando el rollo que el Jefe sostenía fuertemente entre las manos_

 _\- No me hubiera sorprendido si viniera de el - respondio el Jefe y tomando aire añadio - Esto.. Viene de Thugory_

 _Al escuchar el nombre del chico tanto su madre como el herrero se sorprendieron, recordando bien la última vez que ambos muchachos se habían visto, no había ninguna razón por la que Thugory quisiera retarlo_

 _\- ¿Por que Thugory esta retándote a un duelo?_

 _\- No lo se - respondio el Jefe tan intrigado como ellos - Pero ahora mismo lo averiguare - dijo montando a su dragón y emprendiendo el vuelo a la isla_

 _._

 _Gracias a la velocidad del Furia Nocturna, ambos llegaron rápidamente a la isla de su destino, una vez ahi, Hiccup descendio del cielo y aterrizo habillmente_

 _\- Jefe Hiccup - lo saludo uno de los Meatheads haciendo una pequeña reverencia - ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?_

 _Mas sin darle tiempo, alguien mas respondio en su lugar_

 _\- Yo lo atendere - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, cuando ambos se giraron, vieron a un Pesadilla Monstruosa desender hasta quedar a un lado de ellos, de el, desmonto un chico - Hiccup - lo saludo con un pequeño gesto - No me sorprende tu visita_

 _\- A mi si me sorprendió esto - respondió el Jinete mostrando el rollo que llevaba en sus manos - Debemos hablar Thugory, ¿Tu enviaste esto?_

 _\- Si - contestó sin mas, sorprendiendo un poco al Jinete pues una parte de el esperaba que fuera un error_

 _\- Puedo saber ¿Por que me enviaste un mensaje de duelo? - cuestiono el Jefe, el chico suspiro_

 _\- Entiendo tu sorpresa Hiccup, después de todo, tu me enseñaste a montar, me vinculaste con Killer y..._

 _\- ¿Killer? - cuestionó Hiccup por el nombre que había elegido - ¿Lo llamaste..? - aunque por un momento Hiccup recordo algo acontecido cuando vinculo al chico con el dragón. Su hermano Dogsbreath había casi enloquecido al enterarse y empezo a decir "Es un asesino" refiriendose al dragón - Claro - murmuro_

 _\- Decía que tu me vinculaste con Killer, y salvaste mi vida y la de.. - el chico cerro los ojos como si hubiera cometido un error, pero enseguida se recobro, y su voz se volvio mas dura - Salvaste mi vida y me enseñaste a montar y aunque te lo agradezco... Es por eso que debo vencerte - dijo desenvainando una espada, girándola un par de veces y luego la apunto hacia el Jinete_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Por mas que el Jefe de Berk rememoraba aquella conversación, había algo que aun le parecía extraño, Thugory no lo hubiera retado asi como así, definitivamente debía haber algo mas detrás de aquel desafió, pero sea como sea, después de todo lo había retado y, recordando lo que alguna vez su padre le enseño sobre el honor de un Jefe, debía presentarse y pelear con aquel chico

\- Si es lo que quiere... - murmuro - ¡Chimuelo, Cielo!

\- Hiccup - interrumpió la voz de su madre justo antes de que pudieran seguir entrenando. Enseguida Brincanubes se acerco - ¿Mañana es el reto, cierto? - Hiccup asintió - Pareciera que no quieres hablar de esto pero, eh oido que tu enseñaste a montar a Thugory

\- Si . respondió Hiccup sin entender a donde quería llegar su madre - ¿Pero eso que tien...

\- Hiccup - dijo Valka en tono serio - No pueden evitar recordarme una antigua historia algo parecida, una a la que tu pusiste fin... Tu padre y Mogadon - al oirla Hiccup asintio

\- Si lo se - empezo a decir - ellos eran amigos pero su rivalidad aumento hasta que...

\- Hiccup - volvio a interrumpirlo con el mismo tono y expresion seria - Creo que no te lo han contado bien... Ellos eran amigos, es cierto, pero su rivalidad... Yo la cause

El Jinete se quedó estatico unos momentos, definitivamente ni su padre ni Bocon habían mencionado algo de eso y definitivamente era algo que quería saber

.

.

.

Las horas que quedaban habían pasado sin ninguna piedad, ahora el Jefe de Berk terminaba de abrochar a su cuello la capa que lo representaba como tal, pero con su clasico toque personal, no importaba cuantas tuviera, el Jefe continuaba usando la capa de color oscuro y con forma de alas de dragón.

Una vez listo, mantuvo su vista en la espada que colgaba de la pared de su cuarto, la había usado hasta ahora solo en dos ocasiones, y dudaba si esta debía ser la tercera, con algo de indesicion estiro su mano a esta, roso su bella empuñadura y dejo caer su brazo... No la usaría esta vez. En su lugar acudió a otra parte de su habitación, y sin vacilar se hizo de otra espada, esta es la que había pertenecido a su padre y es la que el usaría en este duelo.

Sin esperar mas, los Jinetes de dragón, se volaron detrás del Jefe con destino a la isla Meathead.

Una vez ahí, todos en su mayoría desmontaron - Jefe Hiccup Haddock, "Gran amo de dragones" - anuncio un vikingo que les dio la bienvenida - Un honor contar con su presencia. Hiccup desmontó al igual que los demás, dejando un poco boquiabiertos a los presentes, entre ellos Dogsbreath, al observas el traje que portaba. Si años atras se habían asombrado por el traje de Jinete, este definitivamente lo superaba. Como para todo asunto regio u oficial, el Jefe portaba un traje, o mas bien una armadura negra con complementos azules ademas de la capa que probablemente era la parte mas impresionante del conjunto

\- Creo que debería acostumbrarme a esas reacciones de tu parte Dogsbreath - dijo Hiccup pasando a su lado y viendo la forma en que este observaba su ropa - Pero lo entiendo, al ver al Inútil pescado parlanchin, con mayor estatura, dejándose crecer el cabello y empezando a usar armaduras que nadie mas tiene... de que otra forma podrias reaccionar

Dogsbreath apreto los dientes al escucharlo, no muy seguro de como contestar - Espero que com mi hermano si pelees de forma limpia

\- No creo que seas el indicado para hablar de "peleas limpias" Dogsbreath - respondió Hiccup

\- Aunque no se que pensar de que te haya retado - dijo Dogsbreath - espero que te quite toda tu arrogancia

\- Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el reto, si es lo que querias escuchar - respondio Hiccup

\- Nunca dije que no estuviera de acuerdo - dijo el Meathead - Tal vez asi dejes de arrebatar cosas de los demas - el Jefe de Berk ahora lo miro interrogante - ¿Que no lo sabes? Mi hermano no te hubiera retado si no le hubieras quitado a...

-¿Quitado algo a Thugory? - preguntó Hiccup - ¿Que podría..

\- ¡Oye Hiccup! - lo llamo la voz de Astrid - estaremos en la arena, debes esperar a la señal para presentarte

\- No llegues tarde - dijo Dogsbreath tambien apartandose para presencia el duelo

\- Sabes amigo - dijo el Jefe de Berk - Creo que muchos ya han perdido la cabeza - dijo recostándose un poco mientras esperaba su llamado, fue hay cuando casualmente escucho la risa de un grupo de chicas que se había reunido a espaldas suyas, inconscientes de su presencia.

El Jinete, en verdad no era de quienes espiaban conversaciones ajenas pero escucho algo que definitivamente lo intrigo, Sigilosamente se oculto entre una pared y escucho lo que aquellas chicas conversaban de hecho, llego a reconocer a una de ellas

\- Ebbe - la llamo una de las otras chicas - ¿De verdad ni siquiera vas a presenciar el duelo?

\- No - respondió en tono arrogante - no quiero que Thugory crea que fui para verlo a el

\- ¿Y no seria asi? - pregunto otra chica que se gano una mirada acusadora de parte de la primera - Es que, bueno, como a veces le coqueteas y...

\- Thugory es el hijo del Jefe y su heredero, tenerlo a mis pies me hace importante pero nada mas, nada comparado a... - entonces el tono arrogante se reemplazo por un suspiro enamoradizo

\- ¿Al Jefe de Berk? - pregunto la segunda chica - El tiene novia - puntualizo

\- Puedo con los celos - respondio Ebbe

\- Después de mas de dos años de que el te salvo la vida - dijo la segunda chica - Sigues pensando en el, no es que te culpe, el Jefe de Berk es...

\- Increiblemente atractivo - sugirio Ebbe

\- Iria al duelo solo para poder verlo - comentó la primera chica que había hablado, ganándose otra "mirada" de parte de Ebbe

\- Así que ya lo dije, Thugory es un lindo adorno que lucir, pero el Jinete del Furia Nocturna... Un autentico trofeo o incluso mas - dijo la que responde al nombre de Ebbe - Thugory no se le podría comparar, jamas podría vencerlo, y aunque es cierto que ha pasado tiempo no puedo olvidar lo cerca que estuve de el cuando me salvo,

\- Pense que te preocuparía un poco que Thugory lo retara- acuso la segunda chica

El Jefe de Berk se mantuvo escuchando, sin poder procesar toda la información, hasta que escucho que había llegado la hora del famoso duelo, sin saber como reaccionar, montó a Chimuelo y se dirigió a la arena

No había mucho publico en realidad, por parte de Berk solo se hallaban los Jinetes y muy pocos por parte los Meathead, Hiccup pudo reconocer al comentarista que había dirigido los Juegos de Invierno hacia unos años y al parecer iba a estas narrando los sucesos del duelo, una vez que explico en que constaría, que seria una lucha de espadas mezclada con trucos aéreos, mando a ambos a tomar posición.

Sin esperar mas, Thugory montó a Killer y se posiciono frente a Hiccup, por lo que sabia, era la primera vez que Thugory enfrentaba a alguien mientras montaba un dragón al mismo tiempo, pero ni siquiera eso lo había hecho desistir, así que sin pensarlo Thugory desenvaino su espada, se puso de pie en el lomo de su Pesadilla Monstruosa y agito la espada de izquierda a derecha para luego apuntarla a Hiccup, quien a su vez, se puso de pie sobre Chimuelo, formo un circulo con la espada y la choco con la de Thugory

\- ¡Que el duelo comience!

Al momento del anuncio, Thugory empezó a atacar a Hiccup sin piedad, mas el Jinete se limitaba a bloquearlo

\- Thugory - decía mientras paraba sus ataques - Aun podemos detener esto, no tiene sentido

\- ¿Crees que no podre contigo? - cuestiono Thugory queriendo sonar intimidante

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso - respondió Hiccup - quise decir que tus motivos no valen la pena, cuando un Jinete lucha es por algo realmente...

\- Eso no es tu asunto - respondió el chico

\- ¡Vamos, solo mirate! Thugory, este no eres tu - decía el Jinete mientras seguía bloqueando sus ataques

\- ¡Limítese a luchar en serio Gran amo de dragones!

Hiccup frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono en el que le hablo - Si es lo que quieres... - Dijo, y en ese instante y con un solo movimiento cambio agilmente la espada a su mano izquierda y ahora era el quien lanzaba ofensivas contra Thugory

A lo lejos, Hiccup observo la forma en que Dogsbreath, el hermano de su ahora oponente lo observaba, podía adivinar que aun no olvidaba lo que había pasado años atras en los Juegos de Invierno, y es por eso que el reto, lo hubiera esperado de el

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Algo de pronto hizo "click" en su mente, y ató todos los cabo sueltos, llegando a la conclusión de a que se refería Dogsbreath cuando se dijo a si mismo "Soy un idiota" "yo lo cause"_

 _Y ahora al observarlo salir de la arena, fuera de toda atención pues todos se hayaban dentro de esta, Hiccup hizo señas a su Furia Nocturna y sin que nadie lo notara siguio a Dogsbreath_

 _Este avanzo casualmente hasta un pequeño callejon rodeado por dos altos muros, hasta que de pronto se sobresaltó, pues desde arriba se dejo caer a tierra agilmente su rival_

 _\- ¿El Orgullo de Berk abandono su festejo? - preguntó con sarcasmo el Meathead pero vio algo en la mirada del Jinete que incluso le dio escalofrios_

 _\- Me tendiste una trampa Dogsbreath - dijo Hiccup con nada de humor_

 _\- No se a que te..._

 _\- Bien sabes lo que hiciste, y asi te atreviste a hablar de honor - dijo Hiccup_

 _\- ¿Y que harás? ¿Vas a acusarme con mi padre? - dijo el Meathead en tono burlón_

 _\- ¡Jamas recurriría a eso Dogsbreath! - respondió Hiccup - Por ahora me conformo ¡Con esto! - exclamó al tiempo que le golpeaba directo en la cara al punto de derribarlo, el Meathead se llevo ambas manos al rostro queriendo detener el dolor y logro ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad_

 _\- ¡Eso fue por engañarme! - dijo Hiccup y enseguida le dio otro golpe ahora en el estomago - ¡Esa por hacerme apostar a Astrid y a Chimuelo!_

 _De nuevo, Dogsbreath logra ponerse de pie e intenta huir del lugar, pero su camino es interrumpido por la presencia del Furia Nocturna quien le ruge y lo golpea usando su cola devolviéndolo a donde hasta donde estaba Hiccup, y vuelve a rugirle_

 _\- Quizas sea suficiente amigo - dijo Hiccup calmandose un poco, enseguida Chimuelo vuelve a gruñirle mostrandole la herida en su ala_

 _\- ¡Eso fue culpa tuya dragón estupido! - dijo Dogsbreath ya de pie otra vez - ¡Aunque me alegro de haberte herido!_

 _Aquella última frase despertó toda la furia que el Jinete ya había controlado - ¡¿TU HERISTE A MI DRAGÓN?! - exclamó mientras corria en su dirección y lo embestía derriban dolo y dejándolo en el suelo, una vez ahí, Hiccup levanto un puño amenazando con golpearlo de nuevo, Dogsbreath cerro los ojos al verlo pero el golpe nunca llego_

 _Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, vio como el Jinete había desistido y ahora se alejaba de el, enseguida Dogsbreath se levantó y corrio en su direccion queriendo devolver la última enbestida_

 _\- ¡Cobarde! - gritó Dogsbreath ya cerca de ambos, en ese último instante Hiccup se gira a tiempo de ver como planeaba golpearlo por la espalda, y en un sorpresivo movimiento, esquiva el golpe agarrándose de la silla de montar, enseguida Chimuelo lo hace girar casi usándolo como arma logrando así darle una patada que lo envió directo a un charco de lodo_

 _\- ¿Recuerdas eso Dogsbreath? - preguntó Hiccup_

 _Efectivamente Dogsbreath lo recordaba, cuando eran niños, el había enviado a Hiccup directo al lodo e incluso se había burlado diciendo_

 _\- ¿Al Hijo del Jefe le gusta el sabor al lodo? - dijo Hiccup avivando aun mas el recuerdo_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Hiccup despertó de su recuerdo al bloquear una ofensiva mas de parte de Thugory, era muy diferente enfrentar a su hermano, por mas que este insistiera, no quería atacar enserio

En lo que iba del duelo, Hiccup había podido comprobar que Thugory había practicado, reconocía que había mejorado como Jinete, pero el simple hecho de que Hiccup ahora usara su mano izquierda, había vuelto la competencia mas difícil, para Thugory por su puesto.

En otro intento de atacar a Hiccup, Thugory hizo una especie de acrobacia con Killer, una que por cierto le había enseñado el propio Hiccup así que este supo como bloquearla y a su vez respondio con numerosos "Giros de barril" por parte de Chimuelo quien lo ayudaba a bloquear los ataques del oponente

En ese instante la mente de Thugory pareció aclararse, al ver al publico alabar la acrobacia de Hiccup entendio lo que muchos le habían dicho, no podría vencer a Hiccup, pero tenía que,

Hiccup enseguida se dio cuenta del repentino cambio en Thugory - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto

\- No - respondio Thugory - Hiccup, tengo algo que pedirte... Si aun despues de desafiarte puedo considerarme.. tu amigo, concedemelo... Dejame ganarte

\- ¿Que? - exclamó Hiccup al escuchar aquella inusual petición

\- Por mi mismo no podre hacerlo, pero lo necesito - dijo casi en tono de suplica - Solo asi tendre su corazón

 _"Solo asi tendre su corazón"_ resonó en la mente del Jefe, parecía que lo que había escuchado en la conversación de las chicas era cierto, pero tambien sabía lo que valía el honor para un Jefe, y lo duro que era ganarlo. Thugory se convertiria en Jefe en poco tiempo al igual que el, dejarlo ganar, no seria ningún favor. Por otro lado, despues de lo que escucho con las chicas, no quería crear una falsa ilusion en el Meathead

En verdad, ahora entendia por que su madre dijo que este reto de Thugory le recordaba a lo que paso con Mogadon y su propio padre, y como, el mismo dia que esa rivalidad termino, empezo una nueva

 _Si accede, es ahora o nunca..._ Penso Thugory al ver la vacilación d Hiccup, y inesperadamente lanzo un último ataque con intención de desarmarlo. Al verlo venir, Hiccup tomo una decisión, Thugory había dicho " _Si aun puedo considerarme tu amigo"_ y justamente por eso, actuaria asi.

Al ver el último ataque de Thugory, Hiccup esquivo la espada, y ejecutando aquel truco que aun no dominaba bien, esquivco la espada con ayuda del giro de Chimuelo y enseguida, usando la espada de su padre, desarmo a Thugory

\- ¡El campeon... Hiccup Haddock! - declaró el comentarista desde tierra

Thugory mientras tanto, vio caer su arma, y enseguida vio a Hiccup con una mirada de reproche, como diciendo _"Quise contar contigo"_

\- Thugory - dijo Hiccup al ver su expresion - Dejame explicarte

\- ¿Explicarme que? - decía Thugory queriendo salir del shock - ¿Acaso la quieres? - preguntó mas para si mismo - ¿Es eso?

\- Thugory solo dejame...

\- ¡No quiero que me expliques nada!

\- No lo hare entonces... Te lo mostrare - dijo Hiccup con una seña indicandole que lo siguiera, y sorpresivamente lo hizo

Hiccup y Chimuelo los guiaron hacia un pequeño camino casi en dirección del bosque, una vez hay, Hiccup les pidió en una señal que guardaran silencio mientras ambos desmontaban y nuevamente le pidió que lo siguiera, hasta que toparon con un pequeño muro, hay, le indico que escuchara con atención

\- Justamente lo que dije - dijo la voz de Ebbe - Thugory no podría contra el Jefe de Berk, lo vencio muy facilmente

\- No deberias hablar asi de alguien que casi te adora - dijo otra de las chicas - Si Thugory supiera...

\- ¿Que? - pregunto Ebbe - ¿Si supiera que todo lo que le he hecho creer no es mas que un juego para mi? ¿Que el no me interesa mas que como algo que lucir? ¡Thugory esta tan loco por mi que nunca se daría cuenta! Nunca se daría cuenta de que jamas lo tomaría enserio, ni a el ni a Dogsbreath

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? - dijo la otra chica - ¿También coqueteas con dogsbreath?

\- Ya escuche bastante - dijo Thugory apartandose del escondite en el que estaba con Hiccup y caminando hacia Killer, queriendo aparentar que estaba bien, pero era obvio que no lo era

En un intento de escapar, montó a Killer olvidando la presencia de Hiccup y volo no tan rápido como quería

\- Thugory - dijo Hiccup alcanzándolo con Chimuelo

\- Ya es suficiente Hiccup - dijo Thugory - dejame solo

\- Solo queria decirte que, es mejor que te enteraras, y que supieras por que lo hice... Vas a ponerte bien

\- "Vas a ponerte bien" - dijo Thugory con sarcasmo, pero al mismo tiempo se dejo caer contra Killer sin disimular mas el dolor que le habían causado - Te es fácil decirlo cuando jamas has sentido tu corazón destrozado pero...

\- Tienes razón - añadio Hiccup - es fácil cuando Jamas te han lastimado, pero no es mi caso - el último comentario atrajo la atención de Thugory - Cuando crees que por fin la tendrás y en ese instante la pierdes...

\- Espera - dijo Thugory - ¿hablas de la chica rubia? - Hiccup vacilo un momento pero luego asintió - ¿Ella... ella te lastimo?

\- Puedo decirte Thugory - decía Hiccup sin responder directamente su pregunta - Que vas a ponerte bien, ella no te merecía, te aseguro que encontraras a una chica que si lo haga... Lo mio, bueno, es otra larga Historia, quizá te la cuente algún día

Thugory inesperadamente sonrio, y ahora el le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, ambos dragones volaron de vuelta a la arena, y una vez ahí , de forma sorpresiva y causando un _daja vu_ levanto nuevamente el brazo de Hiccup anunciandolo ganador

.

.

La noche finalmente había caído, los Jinetes ya habían vuelto a Berk orgullosos por la victoria de su Jefe aunque este no le diera importancia. La oscuridad ya era profunda, casi todos los habitantes se habían ido a descansar con una sola excepción

El Jefe se hayaba a los pies de la estatua de su padre, sosteniendo la espada con la que habia ganado el duelo de esa tarde

\- Hace unos años, me dijiste que al actuar como Jinete había actuado como Jefe sin querer hacerlo - decía Hiccup - y que eso te había hecho sentir orgulloso... Hoy recorde algo que me enseñaste, el honor es muy importante para un Jefe o para quien va a serlo... Como Jefe decidí ganarle a Thugory por cuestión de honor mutuo... Como Jinete quise hacerlo por su bien... No se si es algo de lo que estarías orgulloso pero...

Entonces a sus espaldas lo interrumpió el ligero toque de su dragón, indicándole que subiera para dar su vuelo nocturno, Hiccup dio una vista mas a la estatua y montó a Chimuelo y ambos salieron al cielo

Una cálida brisa alboroto el cabello del Jinete y casi lo estremeció, y mas extraño le pareció cuando recordó algo mas que había dicho Estoico, no se lo dijo a el, lo había escuchado accidentalmente y justamente en el mismo lugar en donde su dragón lo había llevado, de pronto pensó que este también lo recordaba

Y en verdad asi era, Chimuelo recordaba bien cada palabra que había dicho el antiguo Jefe, unos dias después de los Juegos de Invierno dijo que para los Bog-buglar su mayor orgullo era su habilidad en el robo, para los Berserkers era la locura... Para Berk el mayor orgullo era tenerlo a el.

No obstante estos últimos acontecimientos, también le recordaron aquella otra historia de la que su Jinete había hablado, y que había prometido contar, algunos detalles en aquella historia podrían hacerla no muy preciada, pues no le agradaba haber visto sufrir a su Jinete como aquella vez, pero definitivamente, aun con eso, era una historia digna de compartir,

Tanto como la de Estoico y Mogadon, la cual finalmente había conocido por medio de su madre, y que indudablemente se parecía a la suya con Thugory

\- Se lo contare alguna vez - dijo Hiccup conectando sus pensamientos con los del Alfa - Quiza sea pronto... ¡Cielo amigo! - dijo recuperando el animo y asi Jinete y Dragón se aventuraron a un largo vuelo nocturno.


	18. Coming soon y Curiosidades

N/A: Y bueno... llegamos al final, voy a extrañar esta historia en serio.

Mil gracias a todos los que han leído, sobre todo para _FSusana536, DragoViking, Sam-archer, Lady-werempire, Zathiera, Katnissakura_ y todos los que no alcanzaría a nombrar. mil gracias por haber leído.

Ahora, eh decir que han quedado unos cabos sueltos o puntos no muy claros como, la rivalidad de Mogadon y Estoico, aunque se dieron unos indicios ¿alquien los noto?

Tambien quiero decir que esto no es todo para Thugory, pienso que el y Dogsbreath van a aparecer en un fic futuro, ¿que les parece esa idea?

Tambien, como pudieron notar, sin querer Hiccup y Chimuelo introdujeron el que planeo sera mi próximo fic (cofcof _Hiccstrid)_ abajo dejara mas detalles sobre ese

.

 **ALGUNAS CURIOSIDADES SOBRE ESTE FIC**

\+ Uno de ustedes comentó que Hiccup no duraría ni 2 dias sin volar... y fue justamente lo que tardo, pues a pesar del castigo en el capitulo 7, Hiccup vuelve a los cielos

\+ En el capitulo 9, la forma en que Hiccup se "despide" de su padre, es parecida a una escena eliminada de la primer pelicula donde Bocon la hace de intermediaro

\+ La escena de la primer pelicula donde van a buscar el nido de la Reina y Hiccup los mira de lejos es parecida a la del capitulo 9, cuando parten a la isla Meathead

\+ Segun el capitulo 10, los Meathead desconocian que Hiccup y "El conquistador de dragones" fueran la misma persona

\+ Segun la saga de HTTYD, Hiccup si fue quien inventó el Snowboarding

\+ El nombre del capitulo 15 fue inspirado en un comentario de _Katnissakura_

+La chica que Hiccup salva en el capitulo 15, es la misma que aparece en el capitulo 17, con nombre _Ebbe_

+Cuando Hiccup salva a Thugory, pone fin a la rivalidad de Mogadon para con Estoico, pero despues, ese mismo suceso, inicia una entre Thugory y Hiccup

+Cuando Dogsbreath dice que Hiccup lo golpeo, nadie le cree por que el mismo dijo que uno sus golpes no causarian ningun dolor

\+ La escena de Hiccup salvando a la chica Ebbe, y ella abrazandose a el... Estuve por eliminarla, ¿obvias razones, no?

\+ En el capitulo 16 Hiccup asegura no tener ninguna admiradora...

\+ El rescate de Hiccup para con Ebbe, hizo que esta se "enamorara" de el, por eso Thugory cree que si lo vence, ella le hará caso

.

Y bueno, gracias una vez mas, y ahora si aprovecho para una "curiosidad" mas, Hiccup al intentar hacer sentir bien a Thugory le dice que si lo entiende, y despues asegura que es una larga historia que algun dia contara, pues me alegra decirles que esa "historia" es mi próximo fic, del cual estuve dando adelantos en este mismo.

Lo que mas me entusiasma de escribir este nuevo fic,es que... (ta tan tannn) SERA INSPIRADO EN LA OV DE RANMA 1/2 "EL DRAGÓN DE LAS SIETE CABEZAS" Y SERA MI PRIMER FIC TOTALMENTE _HICCSTRID_...

¿Quien quiere leerlo?

Para emocionarlos les dejo un adelanto de este próximo fic

 _COMING SOON_

 _\- Astrid, definitivamente a estado muy mal en estos dias, por eso creímos que seria conveniente traerla con Gothi - explicaba al Jinete_

 _Justo en ese momento la chica salio de la cabaña de Gothi, su expresion era como si le ubieran diagnosticado lo peor - ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó_

 _La forma en que la chica lo observo, no supo interpretarla, y sin decir nada, se fue del lugar - ¿Que pasa con ella? - exigio saber ¿Cual fue el diagnostico?_

 _._

 _\- Lo peor que le podría pasar a un vikingo guerrero - murmuraba la chica ahora en soledad - el diagnostico es "enamorada"_

 _._

 _._

 _El Jinete se dejo caer a un lado de su dragón, finalmente grito sin poder evitarlo - Si amigo, siento que mi corazón esta desgarrado... Ella dijo que alguien le gustaba... pero no soy yo_

ASI QUE... ¿QUIEN QUIERE LEER?


End file.
